Painless Memories
by Emmett'sGrizzlyGal
Summary: Tara Angelus has just moved to Forks, being beaten is a nightly thing for Tara but the rogiush Emmett Cullen has his eye on her unbeknown to Tara because she's his singer. Set after the twilight book, Please don't read any Rosalie fans. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1:James Surprising Last Confessi

Chapter One: James Surprising Last Confessions and

Facing The Heartache Of One You Loved.

….Emmett….

Emmett smelt the air before he even stepped into the dance studio, the smell…. it was smothering him with Bella's blood and it took Emmett some self control so the scent of blood didn't overwhelm him, Emmett looked back at Jasper who was having even more trouble controlling his thirst for her blood as Jasper's face displayed the agonised battle within him as he controlled his personal demon, the beast within all us vampires.

Emmett kicked in the back door down and holding on to his nose and all his humanity inside he rushed in with desperation, Emmett saw Bella limp in the corner and anger flared through him, he didn't know her long but he felt she belong apart of family, a blur crashed into the pillar close to him the force cracked the pillar sending cracks high into the ceiling above and bits of plaster fell to the ground.

Edward was in a dangerous lockdown battle with that bastard James, Edward fighting was fuelled by anger, pain, loss and love and he was successful with normal battle now it was an unstoppable force, Emmett glanced worriedly in Bella's direction fearful that he couldn't control himself around her blood but felt helpless not to save her.

But just as that flickered in to Emmett's thoughts, Carlisle who flittered by with grace and urgency his sister Alice following in with a composed look on her face though Emmett knew that it was for show as she was just as scared as anyone about losing Bella, suddenly a force not done by Edward but an unseen force smashed James into another pillar.

Emmett heard the sickening crack as James's back broke, Emmett stalked over level to level with Edward with only one thing on his mind for James and that's death, Emmett and Edward was finally close enough to see blood gurgle from James mouth, Edward had a sadistic look on his face as he stated " Well James any last words".

Emmett was scared of Edward when he was like this he was so protective of Bella and his loss and pain was overbearing his judgement but Emmett could hardly blame his brother and felt no sympathy towards James at all, suddenly James looked up fearful and dazed, "Who are you people?" he whispered.

That shocked Edward and Emmett and it rocked them pretty badly, Edwards face suddenly pulled back in confusion, his eyebrow knotted up in concentration, "You do know you killed countless people here and my mate" Edward said between gritted his pain cracking his composure , James looked up horrified and began to shake his head "No no no I only drank animals blood no I couldn't, I'm a monster" his wailed vomiting on his shirt in disgust.

Emmett looked over at Edward trying to get his thoughts from his face but it revealed nothing, suddenly shocked displayed across his face, "No that's not possible, she wouldn't do that hurt me hurt our family like that" Edward looked at James startled, "I was in the woods hunting when a female the most beautiful thing a had seen on earth, her blonde hair shined like the moon, she asked me to be her companion all I had to do is a favour, I agreed eagerly and she kissed me and then a wake up here with images of horrible deeds I had done please kill me Edward take away this regret I feel I don't deserve immortality, kill me kill me please" begged and pleaded James, his face showed whatever amnesia he had was gone.

Emmett took a step forward but he was stopped by Edwards hand, Emmett was going to shove it away when Edward whispered "Emmett, we have been betrayed by a family member", Emmett looked at Edward in disbelief, then he eyed everyone around him no not this family we couldn't who was it Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Jasper.

"Emmett it was Rosalie, she had a power no one knew about, she can possess anyone and make illusions as they believe what they want, we have been fooled as has James" Edward whispered, Emmett felt his body detach itself, he looked down at himself the shock and disbelief on his face suddenly he felt like he had awaken and realised all the memories all the feelings where illusions

and possession by Rosalie and it seemed to be awaken everyone as well, the vampires looked at one another in disbelieve.

Suddenly Emmett heard another crack from behind him, he turned to see Edward step back he had humanely broke James neck so he could be in peace and rest, suddenly we heard Alice scream fill the air as she flung herself on the floor, Jasper who had been outside fled to her side before Edward and Emmett reached her.

Alice grasped "She knows we found out the truth she's attacking Esme she's wounded, I can't see her moving quick hurry save her", Alice suddenly looked up coming out of her tranced state, fear and worry ached across her face, Carlisle stood up in shock and went to run out but Emmett grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Carlisle stay here and help Bella she needs your attention now, Jasper and me will go help Esme and st..op stop Rosalie" Emmett felt his voice crack but his face was composed and showed none of the turmoil and heart-arch that was going on inside himself, Edward went to followed but Emmett looked at his brother.

"No you stay" Emmett was surprised how dead his voice sounded even to himself, Edward looked like he would argue "Stop bickering we need to leave now and what about Bella would you leave her like this?" Emmett's voice cold and controlled, Edward's shoulders slummed and before he could find another argument Emmett raced out of the dance studio towards the airport he was there in 2 minutes.

Jasper caught up as Emmett passed him a plane ticket and boarded the plane, it would take an hour to reach home and Emmett wanted to believe that Rosalie wasn't evil but it was sinking in and poisoning his entire body, despair flowed through his emotions, Jasper sitting next to him looked up and used his own power.

Emmett growled "Don't you dare try and ease it or else I need to deal with what I have done", "Emmett you aren't the only one who's dealing we all are were all trying to get our minds around it, Damn it Emmett she was our family, my sister" hissed Jasper, it was the first time Emmett saw Jasper unhinged and ruffled by his emotions and thoughts.

Recovering he composed himself and stared out the side window of the plane, Emmett muttered before turning over and pretending to sleep "She was my mate, my lover my world" and he tried to ignore Jaspers words as he closed his eyes and rested trying to unburden his heart but it was like stone in his chest, even though it was long passed beating it felt like it was breaking and he felt like he was dieing in a slow and excruciating way.

ONE HOUR LATER:

Emmett didn't even wait for the flight attendant to tell him that he was at La Push Airport, he got up and walked out once in the pitch black of night time he flew to his home, Jasper keeping up behind him they reached the house in less then 6 minutes and peered into the blackened house with a feeling of dread.

Emmett began to panic what if they were to late what if Esme is dead and they failed their father failed their mother the only one he can truly remember, without a plan Emmett rushed into the house not really thinking upon his decision, Jasper followed obediently to protect and watch Emmett's back in the middle of the floor was Esme's body.

Emmett rushed over to Esme lifting her cold body into his arms, he saw the blackening bruise on her right temple it was weeping at the point of contact, something big and with a lot of weight, he noticed the metal massive dolphin statue shattered in pieces around both of them, Emmett heard a groan.

He caught his breath a human habit though it doesn't effect Emmett as Esme hand reached for her temple, she winced when she touched it , "What happened, Emmett is that you?" she muttered her voice croaky , "Yes Esme its me, Jasper's going to take you outside in the cool to collect your thoughts and head".

Emmett looked at Jasper as he saw his brother lift up his mother over his shoulder and leave the house, though Emmett ignored the worried glance from Jasper as he left, Emmett got up his anger and revenge swept through his body, he knew that Rosalie was here, he felt her presence, he cracked all the bones in his body.

"Luv, come out and let me crack that pretty face of yours" Emmett snarled his teeth gleaming in the moonlight his face composed ready for the inevitable end to come, a hysterically mad laugh echoed through-out the mansion, "Oh did I upset my big teddy bear" snickered Rosalie, Emmett grinded his teeth painfully together.

Suddenly like a screaming banshee Rosalie flung herself on top of Emmett scratching at his face, but that pain was not the same as the emotional rollercoaster going on inside him, Rosalie snickered "You'd love when I take this position having the control" grinding herself against him, Emmett was disgusted by the way his body wanted to respond to it.

"You know all those times weren't illusions we destroyed those houses until there were nothing but dust beneath our wringing bodies, but as much as you whispered tender love things in my ear I just wanted your body nothing more it was sad you and the whole family just believed I was happy and in love "Rosalie mocked every word punctured Emmett's heart, letting more of the poison flow through him.

Suddenly Rosalie was yanked off and smashed into Edward's piano, Jasper stood above Emmett helping him up, Rosalie chuckled as she spat "Jasper didn't take you long to turn, my Teddy doesn't have the guts to kill me but I bet you do for what I did to mummy precious", Emmett cringed again as he heard a snarl ripple from Jasper's chest.

Emmett fought to hold himself in place, he realised she was trying to control him make him attack Jasper but somehow her powers are weaken and Emmett just mentally smashed the feeling away, Rosalie realising this just bolts and Jasper's about to give chase when Emmett grabs his arm and yanks him back.

Jasper hisses a warning at Emmett but Emmett's voice cuts out the sound 'Jasper when it is time I will hunt her down and kill her myself please just give me some time", Jasper looks at the open door nods and stands there, Emmett knew Jasper was unhappy with his hesitant but he respects the decision.

Esme wobbles in smiling but her hand was stuck to her wound it will take an hour or two for it to heal fully but she walked over and drew us into the hug Emmett realised something then and there he had something to protect his family one very fragile yet the others are still at risk and this was what he needed to do protect them all.

Suddenly Jasper's phone went off, he answered it "Hello Alice, Yes everything's fine what about Bella is she… she's alive thank god… no Rosalie got away.. Yep so Carlisle believes that Rosalie's power was waning because she used it for so long and on so many people to try and get Bella killed as well… as us why… because she wanted to absorb more power oh…. What you mean that Bella and Edward are taking a vacation… for a month really… I guess that makes sense… yes I love you too bye" Jasper hung up the phone that's all Emmett needed to know he couldn't wrap his head around it all yet so he just walked into his room destroying all the things that reminded Emmett of Rosalie.

I must apologise for the sudden deletion of Painless Memories my computer was having a lot of technical difficulty and I had to fix up and remove my story. Sorry for any inconvenience please review.

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal .


	2. Chapter 2: The Numbest Pain

Chapter Two: The Numbest Pain

….Tara….

Tara never moved her body from the position, never even raised a hand to protect herself, fighting back was worthless it meant absolutely nothing it would just anger him and make the beatings longer, so she laid on the floor and watched a patch of carpet looking but not actually taking it in she had gone into her shell and has been there for 2 months now.

It was the continuous thudding noise that Tara have came to know so well, and the sharp jerks as he hit or kicked her, she never whimpered or cried it was to much effort for her now why fight it Tara hoped one day it would send her to the grave like her mother and she felt comforted in that morbid thought.

Tara being the good punching bag laid there still looking at that same patch of carpet, she felt empty and felt like nothing but flesh like a invader in someone else's body but a reality hits home when her body aches in the morning and she begins to feel that her existence and feeling like a being is her own demise.

The man who felt it was his duty to beat Tara black and blue every night for the last 2 months was Ryan Andrews Angelus, an alcoholic, a bludger, a woman beater and her own father, Tara had no hatred for this man because she had lived with this most of her life and excepted it not the mention her feelings have long been buried amidst the hopes and dreams of a young child who didn't know the monster that her father was.

Tara realised her father was holding back with the blows to the face because being in a small town gossip starts and he wants to stay in this place called Forks for the rest of his life so he beats everything she can cover, he is quiet smart in his way to hide this monstrosity for these surrounding people.

Suddenly the thudding and jerks stopped maybe he want to get another beer or maybe he grew tired of beating Tara, Tara lifted her eyes slowly up from the carpet and saw her old man passed out on the lounge, waiting a few long drawn out minutes Tara slowly and painfully pulled herself up from the ground.

Her body shifted suddenly and Tara felt herself wobbly dangerously , Tara flung her against the wall fearfully she sucked in her breathe had that noise awaken him, would he get angry and hit her more, no the sound of snoring still came from the same place on the lounge, slowly Tara walked down the hall towards the second bedroom though her father had a perfectly good room he always passed out after his alcohol fuelled beatings.

Tara leaned on the wall at various times, your wondering why she does this returns home to him everyday and receives these beatings, you can't understand why she doesn't call for help get away from him, Tara would answer where would she go, how could she leave her father in his state, she felt guilt kept her here as well, her father blames her for his wife's death and Tara believes him carelessly maybe she believes this is her punishment and she accepts it without hesitation, not to mention she loves him.

Tara herself had tried to make sense of it herself, she has the money in a secret account, she can get a job, she's got a vehicle yet she stays, Tara couldn't be bothered with her idle thoughts shaking her head she wandered shaking dangerously into the pitch black room, Tara stretched by cringed as a bruise complained in the progress.

Flicking on the light she looked around the room, her room it was almost barren, except for the suitcase open upon an old crate, and a discarded on mattress with its sheets neatly tucked under, she made her way towards the bed and pulling the covers up she slid under, the coolness of the bed helped a bit.

But the pain of lying on her back was killer, how was she even suppose to get a decent night sleep to go to her new school tomorrow, Tara liked school it gave her freedom but the thought of all the watching eyes made her shutter and go weak at the knees, rolling on her side awkwardly she picked a shoe box decorated with stickers and other things like stones, shells and feathers, Tara smiled a small tight grin.

Her fingers fumbled a bit as Tara opened the shoe box, wrapped in tissue paper was the memories of her the real her, the dead her the one that resided somewhere buried in Tara's empty shell, she unwrapped the pink tissue paper and saw her mother's diary, pain crushed Tara's heart making her grasp in surprise the drowning grief pushing out tears from Tara's eye sockets.

Tara wiped them away wondering when will her tear ducts would finally dry up and turn to dust they been over worked and she hated crying it was weak, she was about to place her mother's diary away when a photo fell out, picking it she turned it over to see her mother's writing spring up from the page, that artistic flowing handwriting it wrote" My baby Girl Tara and me having a fun at the local park- 10th of May, 2000.

Tara looked at the photo it was her mother and a younger her laughing at the camera, she remembered this trip, her father had gone on a business trip and her mother kept her home from school and they went to the park and just talked for hours, eating ice cream, she never felt more close to her mother as she sat in her arms, listening to her heart beating, the cool ice cream sitting in her stomach and the sun warming her face.

Tara focused pushing her tears back again trying to burn her mother's image inside her mind, her mother was 44 years old that year but she had a beautiful youthful look, her hair smelt of strawberries and her brown curls shone in the sunlight , her cream complexion flushed from the heat, her prefect smile, how her blue eyes crinkled in the corners as their lit up in laughter, the funny expression her mother pulled just before she snapped the photo, having Tara snorting and pulling that weird looking face as she laughed alongside her mother.

Tara sighed placing the diary in the shoe box, above the video that had filming of her family especially her mother and father in their happier days, she couldn't read the diary yet so had not chance with watching the video she needed time, she wasn't strong enough to take all her feelings guilt, love, hurt, hate, happiness, pain, regret all of them would push her further into herself and Tara didn't want to go that far, she is boring zombie like but she if would be catatonic in that far state and probably wouldn't come back.

Removing one of her loosen floorboards she placed her shoe box in underneath the boards, closing it, she grabbed her present an mp3 she got a year ago from her mother and father and flicked through her songs many were months old she didn't have the internet to get new ones though she isn't missing much by the sounds of it.

Tara flicked it to a song One Step Closer by Linkin Park

"_I cannot take this anymore, Saying everything I said before,_

_All this words they make no sense, I found this in ignorance,_

_Lest I hear the lest you say, You will find out anyway,_

_Just like before,_

_Everything you say to me, Takes me one step closer to the edge,_

_I__'__m about to break__"_the song lulled Tara into a sleep the last thing she remembered was the image of her mother's face as she passed out into an exhausted sleep.

That's the end of Chapter Two please review.

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Normal Day At Forks

Chapter Three: Another Normal Day at Forks High

….Emmett….

Emmett had basically destroyed his room when Jasper came in and scolded him like a two year old last night Emmett couldn't help but smirk at the memory, Jasper standing there with an unimpressed expression on his face, hands on his hips tapping his foot, Alice really must be rubbing off on him.

But Emmett must admit as he laid on the guest room's lounge he had acted rather in an abrupt manner, especially trying to punch Jasper though he easily dodged Emmett's fury then biting Esme's head off when she came and checked on him, Emmett saw the pain in her eye's and as soon as the words came back he wished he hadn't spoken them.

Emmett looked at the clock almost time to go to school , he wasn't looking forward to a long boring year of school, Rosalie was the only reason he went, Emmett groaned in frustration he really should of just left Forks but he was told not to by Carlisle and it would breaks Esme's heart just like Edward and Bella has to do now.

Emmett pushed himself of the couch with the grace of a young cat, he walked over to the window and gazed out the window, it seemed like another normal day in Forks cool and cloudy without no sunlight, the birds high spirited tunes drew Emmett's eyes to see the two sparrows darting and dancing in the forest canopy, Emmett wish he was just a simple bird able to fly away at a moments notice.

"Emmett… are you in there" Esme smooth silky voice whispered through the heavy oak wooden door, Emmett sighed "You know I'm here Esme" he didn't mean to make his voice sound so harsh but it came out like a rusted barbed wire whip, and Emmett pictured Esme visibly cringe on the other side of the door and he hated himself instantly.

Esme slowly opened the door, her face showed no pain and hurt but her eyes always spoke volumes and starting at her dark liquid topaz coloured eyes made Emmett wanted to kill himself instantly on the spot but selfishly he turned his eyes towards the ground not wanting to face Esme's pain full on.

Esme strolled gracefully as a swan across the room and wrapped her arms around Emmett's shoulder's though he bent a little to stop her from having to tiptoe to hug him, Emmett clung to Esme like a lifeguard, this woman, this caring woman Esme , his mother, Emmett doesn't remember a lot about his parents but if he could have anyone he would always want Esme as his mother.

"We'll get by, Carlisle and Alice arrived home last night but you were destroying your room so they left to feed they were exhausted and went to rest for awhile to recuperate" Esme whispered in Emmett's right ear, Emmett just nodded, "We'll be fine we are strong we'll make it Emmett I promise you that" her voice soothed as if she was talking to a child not a massive vampire who could kill any human in a second.

"I loved her…. I can't go on …. I want to die" Emmett whispered his fears to the only person he would utter them to not even Carlisle would know because Emmett always wanted his "father" to believe him as a protector who would never crumble, Esme took a sharp intake of breathe even though she didn't need to.

She pulled Emmett away from her and grabbed his chin forcing him to look her in the eyes, and what he saw made him want a huge black void to come up and suck him down "Emmett don't you dare think that ever, what will we do without you, I love you like a son please you will find another it might take awhile but you will trust me and don't be stupid" Esme 's voice rose in a passion and Emmett saw that there was hope in her eyes.

But he couldn't feel it the hope his "mother" talk about but he nodded trying to appease Esme, she sighed and walked out leaving Emmett to get ready for school and face a long day ahead of him.

A hour later………………

Emmett was silent on his ride to school, Jasper was driving Edward's Volvo, Emmett knew Jasper was still spinning a bit about first his in action towards Rosalie then completely almost destroying the west wing in his anger, Jasper's eyes were clued to the road but Emmett felt Alice his little sister as he always though of thrown he worried glances back at him.

Though that didn't move him it was only when Alice said trying to have a normal conversation "Do you know Esme and Carlisle were thinking about hiring a maid isn't that strange we never needed one before though" Jasper's and Emmett's head spun to face Alice, she smiled a tight smile at them both.

"What … why?" Jasper hissed his face looked both shocked and worried he had trouble around humans as it is but to have one parading around like a sweet dessert is stupid even to Emmett, "Because Esme is going to her families gravesite and Carlisle is working a lot at the hospital not to mention he isn't that good at housework, she will only be there 1 hour a day then 2 on the weekend we can disappear when the humans there no problem no foul and Esme is interviewing all of them ok end of discussion" Alice muttered annoyed now that we were talking.

"Why didn't she get you to do the housework" Emmett said sarcastically, Alice glared at him "because I have to much on my plate with HSC and trying to find your ex" she snapped back sending Emmett into a brooding silence suddenly Jasper looked like he was going to argue but Alice held up her hand saying "will you stop underestimating your self control you will be fine and I will be there with you" Alice reassured Jasper, his shoulders slumped and nodded turning into the school parking lot, hordes of kids rushed to get out of the cold weather, just another day at Forks High.

When Jasper found a car spot, Emmett got out of the car placing his bag on one shoulder and walking off on his siblings for the first time ever and heading for homeroom arriving before anybody else for the first time ever as well.

….Tara….

Tara heard the alarm go off and groaned rolling over smashing the already damaged looking clock on the top hitting the off button, Tara was wide awake straining her ears for any noises around the house holding in her breathe, nothing dead silence she grew fearful but suddenly a loud snore rippled down the hallway from the lounge room.

Tara silently let go of her breathe sighing with relief it hadn't woken up her father and she could get ready in peace hopefully he was still in a deep alcohol induced sleep, she tiptoed up the hallway and closed the bathroom door locking it behind her, Tara slowly, painfully and awkwardly pulled her clothes over her beaten body.

She stared at her fathers handy work, the bruises had turned from a sickly brown and red colour to a blackish purple it would kill to go under the water completely so gradually she emerge her body until it warmed and the pain stopped she did exactly that and was relieved when the water began to help a little bit, Tara loved showering she cherished it unlike normal people which added to the girls mixture of strangeness.

Tara rushed down the hall trying not to slip over and hurt herself into her bedroom, she wrapped up in the towel walked over to the window and closed it, pulling the curtain down she loved her rooms position it faced the beautiful forest wilderness and Tara loved hearing the animal noises it relaxed her and wasn't annoyed or scared like her father was of the woods.

Tara got changed simply into a blue shirt and tanned coloured cargo pants and tanned joggers, she wore a massive baggy black jumper over her shirt covering all the bruises on her arms Tara always wore baggy clothes even before her father began to beat her she loved being comfortable and it was a safe way to avoid suspicion.

Tara didn't have any food in the house she would have to grab some food before she came home she grabbed her school bag which had her phone, wallet, keys which she grabbed out and her other school needs, Tara walked out of her house feeling like bolting down the driveway to her freedom but she reserved herself to a quick walk.

On the street was a bright red moped , it didn't look very road worthy but Tara loved her little beast and always rode it everywhere as well as she couldn't afford a decent car or a junk one for that reason, she hoped on placing her bag in her lock box behind her, wearing a black helmet she turned her beast on and scootered down her street towards the little café on the corner she still had 45 minutes till school time and she was starving.

Reaching the café Tara ordered a coffee and a muffin and pulled out the newspaper from yesterday she wanted to ring a place for a job advertised in it a housecleaner and it sounded reasonable without her father finding out and not making her fall behind in school work, she only had a little bit of money left from her old secret job she used to do selling newspapers.

"Is that your moped Miss" asked an voice it was polite but had an authority in it, Tara glanced up taking the police officer appearance in he had dark brown coloured hair that matched his eyes and moustache, he was slightly average height and build and a nice set of even teeth as he smiled at down at Tara.

"Uh yes sheriff…" Tara began when he answered her question "Sherriff Swan Miss", "Yes Sherriff Swan it is mine" Tara said respectfully looking at the early 40 year old, "Could I check your license" Tara nodded and fished it out of her wallet, he stared at it for a few minutes that's when the waitress passed Tara what she ordered.

Tara slowly drank the coffee, "Oh ok Miss Angelus welcome to Forks and don't drink that stuff to much my daughter does" Sherriff Swan said grimacing pulling a funny face passing Tara her licence back, taking his hat off in a polite old southern way he parted from the shop, Tara felt a bubble of happiness for the man seemed very nice but she beat that feeling away.

Tara ate her muffin and drank her coffee before she dialled the number in the newspaper, it rang for three turns when a woman answered 'Hello the Cullen's residence" her voice was nice to listen to, "Hi could I please speak to Esme (what an unusual name) Cullen" Tara asked politely, "Mrs Cullen is speaking" the woman said, "Mrs Cullen I was enquiring if its no trouble about the housekeeping position" Tara asked crossing her fingers together.

"Yes the positions still available would you like to come around later and we can discuss it later " Mrs Cullen whispered, "Mrs Cullen I hope its no trouble until after 3 I attend high school" Tara said hoping that she didn't blow her chance, "No dear that's fine how about 3:30" She enquired," Thank-you Mrs Cullen see you this afternoon" Tara said and Mrs Cullen gave her the address and said goodbye.

Tara smiled getting up paying her bill and left she had an interview and she was glad if she made it through the day then it will be worth it, she got on the moped she had 10 minutes till the bell goes she thought to herself as she parked her beast in the school parking lot she got some stares but she tossed her hoodie up blocking out the stares.

Tara went to the office and did the normal procedure enrolling, getting told the rules, filing out information, getting her class schedule , a map and a shove out the office door, the school wasn't that big but Tara had got herself terribly lost and a nice teacher showed her to her homeroom as she strolled in most of the seats were taken so she strolled over giving the teacher her slip.

I loved writing this chapter it was interesting to try and get a view of what Emmett thinks please review.

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal


	4. Chapter 4: Homeroom Antics

Chapter Four: Homeroom Antics

….Tara….

Tara stood looking bored up the front of the classroom waiting for the teacher to do that embarrassing introduction in front of the classroom it wouldn't be like they would listen much with the amount of noise going on, Tara look despondently at her fellow peers she never got on with people her age she found herself a loner most of the time.

Tara could spot out the cliques already several groups sitting together talking, she named them in her head, the nerds were quietly reading only whispering once and awhile, the troublemakers lounging up the back on their seats everyone gave them wide berth the leader noticed Tara staring and winked at her seductively, Tara just rolled her eyes, the skaters talking about stuff that boggled Tara's mind, the popular girls gossiping in the corner, The musicians sitting at the front the guitars players fingering off catchy riffs.

Tara smiled to herself she would dissolve well into a shadow with so many cliques around, Tara's eyes were suddenly drawn to three people in the middle there stared bored in all directions they didn't seem to be in a clique and were hard to place in anything they were unnaturally beautiful and even the hottest boy was way out of their league.

Tara stared even closer unable to stop herself they had deathly pale skin for humans, she looked at the blonde wiry hair one noticing the connection between him and the black haired female she reminded Tara of a real life pixie they didn't have even to touch Tara could just feel it coming from them both and smiled.

Tara looked at the big bulked male in front of them he was staring out the windows, and Tara felt this sudden draw to him this pulling effect and it shocked her a lot no one has even done this to her she longed to touch him and have him hold her, she pulled back a bit and studied his features more in detail.

Tara liked the smoothness of his white skin not a blemish anywhere, his strong facial features looked like marble his strong jaw and straight nose, his medium long eyelashes perfectly even and those liquid ochred topaz coloured eyes almost made Tara crave in and fall to her knees, Tara saw the pain in them why was this godly handsome male so miserable wouldn't life be simpler for him, his soft brown hair was cut back short, which heightened his handsome god-like features.

Tara eyed his body quickly blushing slightly at how it pleased her to see him so prefect, he was massive and would look intimating to anyone but he interested Tara something shocking she wanted to get closer just to ask him about himself found out some things wonder what his voice sound like suddenly those eyes turned towards her.

He glared at her in annoyance, insignificance and just hostilely and instead of turning her eyes away she just stared blankly back at him unafraid, intimated or hurt with the fury he showed Tara had got used to hatred and this was nothing new it just made Tara want to know him more, the male huffed and looked away his face strained it interested Tara she didn't have that affect on her father why is this so different.

"Hello Welcome to Forks, Miss Angelus just take a sit we only have a few more minutes I wont embarrass you with introductions Forks is really small most people will know you by the end of the day my name is Mrs Janice" greeted the nice teacher handing Tara the slip back with a nice polite smile.

Tara nodded her thanks and headed passed a group of band members the guitar player saw her and began to sing:

"_Hey pretty girl what__'__s your name,_

_Don__'__t leave me in pain look at you cutie,_

_Please tell me beautiful your name,_

_I might have to get on my knee__'__s to beg fella__'__s _" his voice was smooth and Tara couldn't help but blush as she squeezed past the good-looking boy who seemed to grin wickedly at her raising both eyebrows suggestively, "What is with small town boys are you all so sexually depressed that you launch yourself at any poor girl who will have you" Tara said jokingly, his mates laughed and the boy's grin just got wider.

Tara saw out of the corner of her eye the brown haired male look up giving the boy in front of me a dirty look then he saw Tara looking at him as his voice broken but still hauntingly gorgeous said "Leave her alone Nathan we all know you're a player and just taking it on the new girl's naïve ways is just pathetic ".

Tara shot the brown haired god a dirty look she's not naïve "Don't mind Emmett he has a personality of a irritated grizzly bear" Nathan said menacingly at Emmett what a beautiful and unusual name the boy seemed to winced visibly, Tara turned on Nathan in Emmett's defense "Maybe his just being a rudely somewhat mindless gentlemen warning me about you" Tara shot back briskly turning around on Nathan.

Tara didn't realise Nathan angry nodded to a popular girl up the aisle who absently stuck her foot out tripping Tara, she fell catching the corner of the desk to completely fall on her face, the class broke out into laughter, Tara felt her face flush in humiliation and anger, she quickly pulled herself up her body aching.

Suddenly a pair of brown eyes glared down at her menacingly as Emmett sat rigid in his seat leaning his body away from her like she was a disgusting disease, Tara felt herself go numb as she blocked out the pain relieved that she wouldn't feel the pain of his cruelty hit her she wanted to leave school now but she didn't want to return home.

Tara got up and sat in her seat head down looking at her schedule like nothing happened her face completely blank and her eyes dulled back to the old shell less being she was at home, her sunk into her seat.

….Emmett….

Emmett went rigid as the new girl scent drifted towards his nose, it was so luscious so sweet and Emmett felt his eyes draw towards her neck seeing the main vein pumping that beautiful thick tasting blood, Emmett snapped back into a rigid stance gripping the side of his table to hold him in place.

Emmett could take her here hold her frail body as she clung to him, not putting up a fight as he drained her sweet blood , rub her seductively down the crook of her lower back even when she knew she would die she would enjoy the pleasure of his touch humans morbid in their own sense and the vampiric beast alluring power made humans unable to resist the prefect predator, it would even make her heart pump louder maker the blood flow quicker and finishing her off quicker.

She smelt of peppermint and mint leaves with hints of coconut it was like ecstasy her smell in Emmett's nostrils running through his body he blocked his breathing but it just made the smell last longer, he needed air the beast was nagging him dangerously and the he clung on to the table like a life raft yet trying not to snap it in half.

Emmett felt himself regaining himself thinking about Esme and the rest and especially how Edward overcame his lust for Bella's blood maybe Emmett could even be civil to this girl but he couldn't imagine being with her she wasn't his Rosalie, Emmett faced the girl and glared her down, her face flushed made her even more delicious looking.

But that wasn't was what drew his eyes it was her face it went expressionless like a zombies and her eyes went blank that startled Emmett a bit she just turned her expressions off ever human had some type of look but she got up and slumped into her sit sitting slouched her face completely covered by her massive baggy hoodie.

Emmett was surprised how easily he remembered her face her small cheeky grin with a dimple in her right check her soft crème complexion, her oval shaped face her big purplish violet and blue eyes, her prefect heart shaped lips the sparkle in her eye as she grinned suddenly the beast growled inside but it wasn't the vampire one it was the human one.

Emmett almost growled in annoyance he watched the new girl from the corner of his eye hoping for the bell to go and also trying to get another expression from her but nothing the fan blew her scent over again Emmett grabbed the table harder, he almost jumped out of his skin when someone touched his shoulder.

"Emmett are you ok?" Jasper whispered Emmett turned around face controlled but it was pained, Alice looked worried and said "Do you want to go home maybe it was to early for you its hard because Rosalie isn't…" , "Its not that… sniff the scent of the new girl" Emmett said trying not to breathe which was difficult.

Both Alice and Jasper lifted and sniffed quietly for a second, then they looked at him confused so they didn't smell that delightful scent that made the Emmett's beast inside roar as well as his human one, Emmett suddenly felt himself smile she was his only his he though territorially, "Her scent is very sweet and unusual" Jasper said looking at Emmett confused.

"Her blood is singing to me" Emmett voice sounded soft and emotional, Alice and Jasper looked stricken by this news "we have to get you out of here now and you should feed heaps and stay away from her" Alice began to order, Emmett's gazed went back over to the girl like a forbidden fruit it made her more tempting.

"Emmett don't we don't know how much you can resist her Edward still had trouble with Bella and he loved her you aren't that strong" Jasper hissed warily, seeing Emmett's look , Emmett realised why Edward rebelled from this because he wanted to see if he could do it and we don't actually like being told no.

"Maybe we could have something a friendship, maybe more" Emmett whispering suddenly hope began to fill him, "No you will not use that poor girl as a rebound human hearts are delicate if you dump her she could do something drastic why do males never see the fragility of human hearts and with Rosalie around she would be in danger" Alice warned.

Emmett turned around ignoring them both he could control himself, this girl looked more interesting by the minute , he watched as a girl Kaitlyn West leaned over and began a polite conversation "Hi my name is Kaitlyn West, what's your name?", the girl still blank looking said "My name's Tara Angelus I'm came from Australia" she answered, an Aussie interesting, "Wow Australia, Forks must be sooo different from there" Kaitlyn smiled , Tara grinned finally Emmett though as Tara said "You have no idea", Kaitlyn laughed and continued " What subjects do you have?".

"Uh (Tara bit her lower lip so sexy those lips as she fumbled with the papers) I got Music, Visual Arts, English, Physical Education, Ancient History, Dance and Maths" Tara answered, Emmett was very happy she had all subjects with him except for Dance which Emmett has a free and he can still watch her.

"Great we have the same subjects we can hang out and keep each other sane during Maths" Kaitlyn said pulling a face at the word "maths", Tara chuckled it was a soft beautiful sound, the bell rang and Tara and her new friend strolled out together Kaitlyn chatting her friends ear off and Tara nodded once or twice Emmett wasn't far behind following his little singer

Please Review.

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal.


	5. Chapter 5: First Period

_Chapter Five: First Period_

…_.__Tara__…__._

_Tara followed Kaitlyn to her first period music wonderful she liked singing and only played a tiny bit of keyboard but she wasn__'__t instrumentally talented it took her a while and a hell of a lot of practice to even be remotely good, Tara nodded again at the right time thinking to herself this girl Kaitlyn is really nice and she__'__s funny but I really wanted to be alone and she keeps talking a hell of a lot about people I don__'__t know especially Bill who the hell is he Tara thought as their headed to a very nosy classroom with a painted music on the door with Music above painted in bright fluoro rainbow colours above the music note._

_Kaitlyn was almost busting to get through the door, maybe I should skip Tara though and go to the library or something but when she turned around she crashed into someone__'__s hard stone-like chest and it was freezing cold feeling Tara not realising she rested her hands on the person chest to stop for falling._

_A chuckle erupted from the body and Tara looked up to see Emmett from before he was smiling down at her she felt her legs wobble as his smile was breathlessly gorgeous, her breathe stopped all together as she held it in a bit of hair fell distractingly across her face , Emmett__'__s hand reached up tucking her hair behind her ear, his touch almost made her die weeping inside as hard as she tried to pulled herself together watching looking in those eyes she was memorised by his sheer presence._

_Suddenly she pulled herself further away turning her face blank turning on one heel and went to walk through the door when a hand reached out and grabbed her wrist she reacted by cringing away then jumped in shock as electricity coursed up her arm warming her blood , __"__Are you ok I didn__'__t hurt you did I __"__ his voice sounded so concern and worried, Her voice sounded horrible compared to his as she turned around and smiled sadly at him __"__Sorry Emmett I react like that all the time no you didn__'__t hurt me quiet the opposite__"__ when Tara heard the last bit slip out her eyes went round in horror she was so good at controlling herself yet she just let out to this godlike creature something that sounded so cliché it sounded like some stupid love struck teenager, Tara spun noticing the small grin on Emmett__'__s face._

_She walked in profoundly cursing herself as she walked up to the teacher__'__s desk, Tara noticed several faces for homeroom including that asshole Nathan she dropped her note on her empty desk looking around to find a spot to sit Kaitlyn waved her over to a group of people including oh my god Emmett my heart jumped into her throat._

_Tara stopped outside of the circle waiting for an invite into the circle, Emmett smiled and slipped an arm around her lower waist Tara almost jumped in shock he was so close to her she wanted to move away but her body wouldn__'__t let her she felt safe that wasn__'__t it but the bruises were everywhere she didn__'__t want to him to find out about her __"__home__"__ life._

"_This is Tara Angelus an Aussie stuck in this cloudy hell with us bunch of bores__"__ Emmett announced chuckling at the annoyed looks tossed his way and Tara felt her face blush as everyone__'__s eyes landed on her both interested in her and envying her for having Emmett__'__s arm around her waist. _

_Kaitlyn smiled hugging Tara pulling her away from Emmett__'__s grasped as she introduced her friend__'__s __"__This is Angela Webber and my boyfriend Bill Kael__"__ Kaitlyn introduced the small group the girl smiled shyly at Tara but her eyes were distracted by the massive mane like fro on Bill it was wild, he smiled cheekily at Tara stating __"__ Will let you and my mane get acquainted __"__ he joked Tara startled started apologising to Bill for staring at him._

_Bill chuckled and laughed out loud, Kaitlyn hit him in the arm playfully __"__Don__'__t mind Bill he doesn__'__t mind it he enjoys when people gander at his hair makes him feel special__"__ Kaitlyn said mockingly as her boyfriend pick up a harmonica playing it expertly in his hand singing __"__Ohhh__…__ my baby hurt me bad today she said I__'__m in love with myself and think I__'__m special __…__. Soulful harmonica solo __……__ I think I very very special__"__ he sung in a blues way._

_Kaitlyn rolled her eyes and with a quick dart stole the harmonica and play a rock__'__n__'__roll hyper beat that was beautifully mastered Tara swayed her body along with the beat smiling as Bill began to play the acoustic along with Kaitlyn they were harmoniously good together their riffs flowing through as the oppositely played different notes prefect but if you listened like the two are battling control it was magnificent to listen to._

"_Their good together aren__'__t they__"__ whispered a voice Tara shockingly has put in her mind and registered as Emmett__'__s his mouth so close to Tara__'__s ear it was a thrilling feeling to have him so close to her as his cold breathe sent the hairs on her entire body to stand up she craned her neck to the side revealing more towards him automatically _

_Emmett seemed to stiffen behind her and Tara herself grow tense but she didn__'__t have much time to work out why she was so annoyed with him at that moment Kaitlyn grabbed her hand yanking her hard to stand behind her own body, Kaitlyn glared at Emmett defiantly but her voice shook as she said __"__Cullen she will be fine with us from now on__"__ ._

_Emmett seemed to be relieved and his body un-tensed visibly there was suddenly a sharp twist in Tara__'__s heart it killed she hadn__'__t felt like this since her mother had passed away, she fought back the horrible pain of tears, why was this happening she had pushed her feelings away so long now this guy was there and was bringing all this heartache she felt hurt he rejected her but what Tara didn__'__t understand was what did he reject her for it was just her neck._

_Emmett__'__s looked at her and smiled but it changed to worry Kaitlyn was turning to face her Kaitlyn stared at her and asked __"__Are you ok?__'__, Tara sighed she didn__'__t want to be here so she played it up,_

_Tara placed her hand on her head dramatically __"__ I feel kind of dizzy and I got a headache I really need to get away from the noise I__'__m going to go to the office do you think you could take me__"__ she faked as she could tell her face had paled._

"_You do look like your sick and in pain yeah I__'__ll take you, Bill tell Mr Keeve__'__s I__'__ve taken the new girl to the office__"__ Kaitlyn said towing Tara out of the noisy classroom, __"__You ok you look really in pain the headache must be massive__"__ Kaitlyn whispered in sympathy, Tara felt suddenly like crap for lying to her new friend but what could she do say she__'__s madly in love with some guy that has spilt personalities and has a absolute repulsion towards her great conversation starter._

_But Kaitlyn seemed to be thinking silently so she didn__'__t mind that I didn__'__t answer her __"__Tara__…__ I __…__um .. I know your new but I want to warn you to stay away from all the Cullen__'__s ok maybe not the doctor if your sick his the best but try and stay away from them ok exceptionally Emmett his unstable well that__'__s what has been suggested and he looks like he does steroids ok I seen how he acted during homeroom seriously his dangerous__"__ Kaitlyn warned._

_Tara mentally felt her eyes roll in annoyance but Kaitlyn started from the beginning __"__Look its for your own good don__'__t get your hopes up Emmett doesn__'__t go for normal people he goes__…__argh__"__ Kaitlyn muttered as she was pushed to the side Tara was lucky and dodge the blonde ditz that strolled like she was the queen, her two sheep the brown pushed Kaitlyn and red haired that shot Tara a filthy for not getting her chance._

_Tara studied the blonde she was quiet pretty, deep blue eyes with toned thin tanned skin and sandy blonde hair she seemed to have a good sense of fashion as well, her two comrades the brown on was tall and very simple but worn all brand names glared at both Tara and Kaitlyn like they were bugs the got accidentally squished to her prefect brand shoes._

_The red hair was very striking and exotic she had emerald green eyes with a fair unblemished pale swanlike coloured skin with stunning red fire like coloured hair the blonde haired interrupted Tara__'__s analysis and tutted walking around Tara like a prized show dog before resting back in front of her friends , __"__Well it looks like Forks is letting any rejects is now sad isn__'__t it __"__ the blonde said walking off the two sheep laughing behind as they strutted behind blonde._

"_As I was stating before Emmett only likes girls like__…"__ Kaitlyn went on as Tara interrupted __"__Like her?__"__ Tara said cursing herself to thinking such a handsome boy would be single she sighed , Kaitlyn snorted with laughter __"__Sara Nicholas the blonde, Kerrie Graham the red and Tamara Dobson the brown they wish Sara is queen bee, Kerrie is the gossip and Tamara is only with them because she has money she__'__s very plain looking , even so Sara has no chance with Emmett she pretty but not prefect, he doesn__'__t seem to like talkers so Kerrie__'__s out and the Cullen__'__s are billionaires so it would be more like Tamara wanting his money__"__ Kaitlyn prattled on._

_Tara though ok so his picky and hasn__'__t a girlfriend wow his more interesting every minute, __"__Though he did have a girlfriend named Rosalie she was inhuman with her beauty no girl has a chance to compete with her, Emmett and her supposedly just broke up as she ran off with a sexier model, did I tell you they were all adopted by doctor Cullen and his wife Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper , Alice and Edward, Edwards on holidays at the moment Emmett and Rosalie aint brother and sister she__'__s related to Jasper and normally there don__'__t interact with people except for a girl who was new named Bella Swan and no one has seen her since__"__ Kaitlyn stopped to take a breathe._

"_I__'__m warning you that if the rumours are true she__'__s buried in there basement somewhere and Edwards on the run poor Charlie he believes that she__'__s with her mother, please stay far away from them ok the other stories get weirder if you go to La Push everyone states their called __"__cold ones__"__ Tara was going to ask what cold ones were but they had arrived at the office and Kaitlyn had said goodbye so Tara walked in and asked to sit down for awhile, the ladies asked if Tara wanted to go home but she said no._

…_.Emmett__…__._

_Emmett stayed close on Tara__'__s tail taking in how she moved through the horde of kids rushing to their first class, she was like a shadow darting and dodging in quick steps and slides it was a masterpiece in its own never touching another body as if she was afraid of someone__'__s touch, she stopped at the music door and she was thinking on something very hard._

_Emmett thought Tara was going in so followed but she spun quickly and collided into his chest, her hands perfectly rested on my chest her warm hands making Emmett__'__s body react he had felt the wanting of a body but this was like a fire spreading through his body he was shocked when his body felt lust rush through him, he wanted her to see her naked flesh in a bed with him._

_He smiled down at her trying hard to stop his hands from grabbing her and crushing her against him, her breathe slowed down and her heart sped he wondered if it was fear or she had feelings for him as well, Emmett chuckled and Tara looked up startled her beautiful purplish blue coloured eyes full of shock as a bit of her beautiful Obsidian black hair fell from place and before Emmett could stop himself he grabbed it and tucked it behind her ear._

_Emmett just stood there for eternity trying to reach the bottom depth of those eyes always shifting colour always hiding something but she seemed memorised by Emmett like he was of her, suddenly Tara pushed herself away turning her pretty face into that mask of blankness turning away but Emmett didn__'__t want her to leave he reached out and grabbed her wrist and she recoiled from his touch before the electricity hit both of them making her jump._

_Emmett was fearful was he to rough did her injure her are humans that fragile did he push to quickly __"__Are you ok I didn__'__t hurt you did I __"__ Emmett said worry and concern lacing his words cursing himself at being the creature to hurt her, Tara whispered looking up her face so beautiful as a sad smile crossed her face __"__Sorry Emmett I react like that all the time no you didn__'__t hurt me quiet the opposite__"__._

_Tara realising what she had just admitted did that cute blush thing before stomping into the class room seeming to be arguing with herself in her mind , Emmett watched as she continued towards the teacher__'__s desk watching her movements and facial features and loving everyone of them as she turned around to see her friend who had been eyeing Emmett off distrustfully from the moment he stood near them._

_But Emmett__'__s attention was intently on Tara who seemed nervous until Kaitlyn waved her over she seemed slightly intimated in crowds and hung back here__'__s his chance Emmett through strolling around behind her taking in her scent again it was slowly getting easier to handle the beast inside him, Emmett wrapped his arm around Tara__'__s waist loving the reaction he got from her._

_Emmett chuckled silently to himself as her body tensed but it soon relaxed slightly which shocked him most humans stayed away knowing something was wrong with us but there are rare but we vampires have some humans attracted to our dangerous predator side called singers who__'__s blood is sensational and Emmett had come across one when he was first changed it was a small girl child and he killed her drained her dry and every night her face haunted his dreams Edward said Emmett would have to forgive himself someday its been 90 years and still suffers from it no this is going to be different his stronger mentally._

"_This is Tara Angelus an Aussie stuck in this cloudy hell with us bunch of bores__"__ Emmett said dragging Tara to her group of friends all glared at Emmett like he had two heads and had a warily look so there human instincts kicked in good for them, Emmett disappeared a few steps back unpacking his bag in the closet seat._

_Suddenly music started playing up with Bill singing Emmett must admit his one of the few gifted singers he had witnessed to hear nothing on Edward but he was good , Emmett saw Tara swaying along with the music, while everyone was watching the performance he watched Tara she seemed really at ease face relax immersed in the instrumental playing._

_Emmett eyes slowly travelled down and stopped at Tara hips that swayed side to side, he gulped holding in the low growl his human side wanted to let out seeing her body move so slow was tantalising to behold and made Emmett__'__s body burn to be close to her , he walked up behind her placing his hands on her hips whispering __"__Their good together aren__'__t they__"__._

_Tara__'__s pulse and heart rate soared through the roof and her head leaned slowly backwards into Emmett__'__s shoulder, Emmett__'__s throat burnt a bit but he was under control and took in her scent desensitizing her smell suddenly Tara moved her head quickly to the side revealing the cuff of her neck, the vein seem to be pumping inside Emmett__'__s head._

_Emmett began to freak pulling back on what the monster wanted no it wasn__'__t getting this beautiful creature he wouldn__'__t let it take a hope from him of surviving to keep it deadly habit full filled he stiffened and pulled a face, he sensed someone watching him and was relieved when Kaitlyn yanked Tara from his grasp securing her behind her own body a warning clear rang out of her shaking voice saying __""__Cullen she will be fine with us from now on__"__ ._

_Emmett held his hands up in peace but he felt something was wrong with Tara__'__s heart it was clutching really hard then releasing quickly, Emmett glanced up smiling but was met with the full pain of Tara__'__s eye__'__s it was dreadful more excruciating look then he ever experienced to see in his life was that his cause, suddenly her eyes went dead again none of the emotions , she went on to say that she was sick and Kaitlyn took her to the office._

_Emmett sat at the table by himself cursing himself to eternity of loneliness and hell always replaying that look in his head until he was driven insane as Alice__'__s words played over and over human hearts are fragile in his head, he was left to brooding in the corner missing her presence and wanting a way to apologise in a way that really meant it, we were 5 minutes into the lesson when Alice rushed inside the class room begging for some time with Emmett from Mr Keeves , which was granted and gloomily Emmett collected his things and followed his little sister out of class._

_The girl Kaitlyn is based on one of my closet friends as well as Kerrie one of the sheep lol she's loved being evil please review._

_Emmett'sGrizzlyGal_


	6. Chapter 6: Interview and Danger

**Chapter Six: Interview and Danger!**

**….Tara….**

Tara groaned waking up crap how long has she been out for it, she slept through English, Physical Ed. recess and now its Ancient History god it's also home time, Tara looked around and dialled Mrs. Cullen's number again and a male with a charming voice answered as he politely said 'Hello the Cullen's house", Tara felt her heart suddenly flutter at his voice but she quickly chastised herself for getting all worked up over a voice, "Hi is Mrs. Esme Cullen there" Tara said politely into the receiver.

The male who felt to Tara seemed to be smiling on the other end said "Yes I will go get her for you", "Thank- you" she replied, as she waited she remember she had to go shopping as the food at home were running a bit low, Tara had a speciality with microwave oven lunch and dinners, she was busy today she though worried about the dull pain still in her chest maybe it's a medical condition or something should she go see a doctor it would be wise.

Suddenly "Hello Miss Angelus what seems to be the matter" Esme reassuring voice answered, making Tara more than anything miss her mum, "Sorry to bother you but I was wondering if I could shuffle up the interview list see I had a head ache and the school wants me to go home but I don't want to wait around so I thought maybe we could have the interview earlier" Tara said hoping it didn't make her sound demanding and needy.

"Yes that seems fine come around anything time you like" Esme responded courteously, "Thanks Mrs. Cullen" Tara whispered "Bye Miss Angelus", 'Bye", Esme hang up and Tara grabbed her bag and walked out into the office where Mrs. Cope was restacking some done files and letters, "Uh Miss Angelus are you feeling any better" she asked worried, "I'm still tired and not feeling 100 per cent is it alright if I go home sick, dad's in a meeting and can't get here to sign me out" Tara said hating to lie about her home life.

Mrs. Cope nodded understandably about the whole situation and pulled out an emergency student removal form as Tara filled it out Mrs. Cope said "You had a bad day", "The worst I think I must of ran over someone's cat or something" Tara said chuckling at her dark, weird and morbid sense of humour, Mrs. Cope took the form without looking in Tara's eyes great no one knows how to joke around here.

Tara grabbed her bag slamming the office door behind her as she strolled out into the cool afternoon, Tara shivered doesn't it normally heat up in the afternoon she thought gritting her teeth from chattering, she walked towards her moped that sat out from the other student body vehicles, geez the beast looked more warned down then the rusted vehicles around it.

Tara immediately noticed something wrong with her beast when she saw the front cover over the engine pulled off and left hanging she went over and investigated the damage, fuck Tara thought in anger someone destroyed the motoring cables by ripping it out of the motor, then Tara noticed the slashed tires, key marks down the side and the seat being completely torn off, oh I hate this town already Tara thought venomously.

A group of laughter sounded around Tara she spun around severely pissed no one in their right mind fucked with her mother's beast and got away with it, there stood Nathan and his group of friends, Nathan held out some wires in his left while holding a pocket knife in his right, "We couldn't let such a dangerous vehicle on the road it could harm someone" drawled Nathan yawning acting slightly bored.

'YOU FUCKIN GUITAR SCREWING WANKA" Tara seethed in hatred towards this one boy, she never hated someone so much this vehicle was one way she could be closer to her mother and this asshole took it away, "Ouch fella's I think we made Miss Muppet angry, I told you I like them dangerous in the bed" taunted Nathan trying to be seductive.

"I'm not so desperate you disgusting pig" Tara shot back she was shaking so bad in anger, Nathan pulled a face "You rather screw Emmett Cullen that stupid fuck, what you doing the whole Cullen clan you dirty white trash whore" Nathan spat at her, Tara smirked grinning at Nathan "Least Emmett knows how to pleasure a woman and just not himself" Tara said shocking herself as the words came out she doesn't know that but it seemed to piss Nathan off severely as his face pulled back in a snarl.

He lunged knife slashing out towards Tara's stomach she lunged back and instinctively turned kicked Nathan in the nose hearing a sickening crack as it broke she had been taught self defence in primary school, but she herself would never use it to harm her father, Nathan howled in pain lunging out blindly and cutting a gash in Tara's sleeve it met flesh, she winced pulling back slightly tripping over she fell onto her butt pulling her arm closer to her body she watched as Nathan come walking up to her fallen body him glaring menacingly down at her, maybe she ran over his cat she joked inside herself and felt herself smile at her sense of humour and the way it cheered her up even when death was possible at the time.

**_Meanwhile during Ancient Emmett is getting nervous_**

**….Emmett**….

Emmett glanced up at the clock again had Tara gone home was she safe, she had missed several classes already but the last time he checked on her she was peacefully asleep though that didn't ease his worry as Alice interruption was a warning something bad was going to happen to Tara she didn't know what or when but it was and that freaked Emmett out, he glanced up at the clock drumming his fingers impatiently against the desk.

Emmett couldn't understand how one frail human could mean so much in so little time yet it was like she had bewitched him, what was that possible could she have done that to him but what was her purpose no it wasn't that it was the blood that's all or was there more was she to god damn interesting and peak Emmett's curiosity about humans.

He never given much time or day to care about these mortals but after meeting Bella and now finding his blood singer it was kind of hard not to understand what Edward was going through, suddenly Emmett felt a tap on his shoulder he turned to see Jasper look at Alice who was in a trance right at that moment.

"Emmett she's in the car park she's injured she's bleeding you can't go to many witnesses she's in danger the danger could be you" Alice whispered like she had a dry throat, Emmett erupting from his seat like a volcano and interrupting Mrs. Holloman's class, bolted out the door with Alice's shrill voice shouting "Emmett No!'.

Emmett took no heed and sped across the playground towards the parking lot, there stood a ring of boys, Nathan was with a knife he was standing over the top of Tara, Emmett could smell the blood and it burnt his neck but he couldn't see it and controlled himself, he was shocked to see Tara smiling up at Nathan, as if she was beckoning to kill her, stupid human girl who's goading the stupid psychotic male human.

Emmett lunged at the nearest human taking out two of his friend next to him, Emmett was trying not to kill any of them they human he recited over and over in his head to stop himself from getting to angry and killing them in his rage for hurting Tara, Nathan hearing his friends shrieks and groans turned towards Emmett.

Nathan glowered with lethal hatred towards Emmett "Come to save your whore" Nathan spat and Emmett realized the look of shock from Tara, finally she takes the situation seriously Emmett looked at Nathan's jealous fuelled eyes and realised Nathan was keen on Tara too and Emmett was a serious threat to him, goddamn she was like Helen from the Trojan War but it was not Tara's fault, another problem Nathan had was a Cullen a freak, people afraid of him had been protected and un-demoralized unlike Nathan which hurt his reputation.

Emmett looked at Tara seeing the fear for him grace her face little did she know Emmett was perfectly save but sadly Nathan the one who had hurt Tara was not, Nathan lunged taking a swipe at Emmett but he was smacked in the stomach and went down like a sack of potatoes.

**….Tara….**

Tara looked up in horror as Emmett swooped in to help her, where did he come from, what was he thinking and why was he helping her maybe he was just being a good citizen or helping out a damsel in distress, Tara watched in awe as he moved and dodged with superhuman speed, there was something wrong with Emmett Cullen but Tara couldn't care less for she was so worried for his own safety and well-being that it made her sick to her stomach, she clutched her heart in pain at the thought of him dying my lord save me now Tara thought to herself.

Tara saw Nathan slumped to the ground in pain, he was such a coward he had just been struck in the stomach, but she smiled with grim satisfaction but she noticed Emmett looking at her with admiration, Tara couldn't work him out did he hate her and not why was this guy so damn confusing, 'Tara are you alright" he asked worried, Tara felt her heart flutter as he spoke her name, this really wasn't good for her health.

Emmett smiled and bent down to help her up but Tara saw one of Nathan's friend pick up a metal baseball bat and lift it above Emmett's head, "Emmett" Tara felt her voice shout in fright for his safety, Emmett with quickness that was such a shock startled both Tara and his attacker in silence as Emmett's fist smacked into his attacker's shocked face.

Tara still in shock saw out of the corner of her eye Nathan slowly pick himself off the ground and with the knife gleaming with her blood in gloomy light lunged, Tara not believing her quick reaction and reflexes, lunged in front of Emmett's turned back, Tara felt the sharp burning feeling as the blade slid cleaning threw her flesh into her stomach.

Nathan looked into Tara's eyes horrified and shocked he let go falling backwards his face masked in horror at what nightmare he had caused, Tara glanced down at the wound and blanched whiter, the pain was excruciating beyond any hell she herself had been through she slid to the ground, her hand finding the knife her blood had already soaked her clothes, she looked at her right hand covered in blood.

Tara not realizing her amount of blood loss was making her think less normally or smartly she pulled out the knife hissing out in agony she fell over but she felt arms wrapped around her, Tara knew it was Emmett her saviour her knight in shining armour but she was losing blood fast and wasn't thinking coherently nor taking note in what she said, as her head spun with dizziness.

**….Emmett….**

Emmett turned around to see the horror that unfolded, Tara's beautiful scented blood filled the air, making Emmett's throat sting as he watched the dark red blood fell from the glinted dagger onto the filthy ground, Emmett looked as the blob hit the ground in slow motion the beast was raging inside him to get out, Emmett felt himself licked his lips and was appalled looking at anything but her sweet blood, Emmett looked at Nathan who's look was just as petrified by the scene, Tara fell to the ground she was dying she let out a small whimper with mentally and emotionally destroyed his soul to hear, but was he strong enough to help her.

Emmett made his decision and finally bent down scoped her up into his arms carefully holding her bleeding body away from him as to not see her blood as he bolted towards the Volvo, gently placing her in passenger side of the the car, Emmett used his vampire powers and was in the car two seconds later speeding down the high way towards his house he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hi Esme please don't ask get Carlisle there's a patient on the way to him she's lost a lot of blood and might need a blood transfusion , Esme I want you to leave and go hunting, don't question just do it, I'm calling Alice now get Carlisle" Emmett rasped as Tara's scent burnt his throat hung up and called Alice "Alice I know I'm taking her to Carlisle no I will not turn her into a vampire well Alice you're not getting another sister I want to save her, I want you and Jasper to go hunting after school no buts see you at home later" Emmett hung up again, winding down the windows to get mouthfuls of fresh clean air.

Emmett was to afraid to look over at Tara, he noticed she was cold and pale like he himself, could he change her now if there was no option, Emmett couldn't really know what to feel it was all to new for him, he heard Tara mutter "No I have a job interview it's really important" she was half unconscious least she was fighting the darkness and never ending sleep.

"Love it would be fine they would understand" Emmett said looking over at Tara as fear eloped him was he going to make it, Tara smiled half delirious and said "No silly Esme wouldn't like me late I already had to change my interview time", Emmett went rigid she was going for the house cleaning position he smiled silently to himself, he wasn't much of a believer in fate though it seemed to be very persuasive lately.

"May I ask cutie, why were you so sad in homeroom" asked Tara, Emmett knew she normally wouldn't act this way but it would have been adorable if it wasn't an emergency, "I wasn't sad" Emmett said, "Oh yes you were you eyes said it all and I wondered to myself why someone soo pretty soo sad" Tara said giggling at the end, Emmett had remained silent.

Had Tara guessed his pain so simply today had she wanted to know why he felt that pain, "You should of just left me to die I know you dislike me it hurt you know when you looked at me that why in Home room then in first period you know I might not be as beautiful as Rosalie but I'm human with feelings and it hurt" Tara said sniffling she was trying not to cry, Emmett face went straight to Tara's in shock how did she know about Rosalie, she was beautiful in more ways than Rosalie ever was and did she really think that he didn't care I guess my actions were questionable Emmett though hating himself.

"I'm sorry I hurt you" Emmett whispered, "I'm tired I want sleep" Tara said yawning, "No love you stay awake why do you go expressionless sometimes" Emmett thinking of any question he could think of, " hehehe you called me love again, oh I learnt when a was a little kid and practiced really hard and I'm normally really good but with you I can't seem to pull it off" Tara said pulling a face.

"Why do you do that" Emmett pressed, Tara shook her head "Nope that's a secret", Emmett looked at her frustrated why was she like that but Emmett didn't have much time to think, a pair of hands grabbed her from the passenger seat, and bolted towards the Cullen's house and through the front door, Emmett followed but Carlisle was soon at the front door again and stopped him from entering the house".

"Emmett I think you done well to bring her this far, I'm really proud of you but I suggest you go feed please don't argue I know you want to save her life but I need to concentrate and not have you around hovering over me please Alice, Jasper and Esme are waiting for you to go hunting with them" Carlisle persuaded, Emmett nodded knowing he was right and quickly disappeared into the woods for dinner.

Dear Reviewer's,

I would like to make a formal apology to Kerrie for using the last name Graham it was a slip and for personal reasons that I wouldn't like to discuss I will change Kerrie's last name from Graham to Grant, hope not to cause any confusion because I will explain it in the story as a reason for the change in the next couple of chapters. I hope you like this Chapter please review.

From Emmett'sGrizzlyGirl


	7. Chapter 7: Previous Night & Next Morning

Chapter Seven: Pervious Night and Next Day

….Emmett….

Emmett had gone hunting with his family, normally Emmett was excited and anticipated the hunt of his favorite prey the grizzly bear but this evening he was so preoccupied that Esme worried for his safety and noticing his obvious distraction persuaded him to hunt a deer which he did feeding until he was bloated and slightly sick.

Jasper kept glancing at Emmett in annoyance but Alice seemed to be beaming lately making Emmett more on edge than normal, now Emmett felt bad for dogging Edwards feelings about Bella knowing he was doing exactly the same thing but the difference was Edward fought it off.

Where Emmett was a person of action and feelings but falling for a perfect stranger was beyond stupid even in Emmett's mind but he has, she probably has no feelings for him but no being a stupid oaf he hoped she did, what was he going to do with himself Emmett though shaking his head.

"Were heading back now" Esme said interrupting Emmett's train of thought, Emmett nodded but noticed Jasper's hesitation and as much he didn't want him near Tara which made Emmett hate his selfishness he would more likely hurt Tara then Jasper and understanding the torment of bloodlust.

"Jasper I trust you more than myself please you're a lot stronger then you think don't be hard on yourself anyway if I turned into a beast I need you to protect her from me with any type of restraint, violence or force" Emmett said, Jasper looked startled at the request but nodded and Alice joked "Your turning out more like Edward every hour".

Emmett pulled a face saying "Poor bugger then", the group laughed and headed back home getting there in a matter of seconds through their vampire speed, Carlisle must of finished with Tara because Edwards Volvo vanish probably being dumped, he would have to replace Edwards piano and now his Volvo damn though Emmett.

The family stayed outside waiting a bit before going inside and also waiting for Carlisle, though it killed Emmett to stay there and not check on Tara himself make sure she was fine personally, Carlisle sped up the driveway 15 minutes later with a bag probably with Edwards CD's in it.

Carlisle smiled at Esme and kissed her hello before answering Emmett penetrating and impatient look, "The girl…." Carlisle began but Emmett interrupted saying "Tara Angelus", "Miss Angelus is in a stable condition the knife wound missed all main and vital organs she will need a lot of rest due to her loss of blood may I ask what happened to cause those wounds" Carlisle said waiting patiently.

"Uh well Tara Angelus is a new student in our year she was coming here later on to be interviewed by Esme for the housecleaner job" Emmett was interrupted by Esme adding " I realized she must have been new to town no one else called she was very polite and well mannered girl on the phone".

"She is well my 'Blood singer'" Emmett continued and when he was excepted to get chastised but there was silence so continued "She is very different you know how Bella reactions were judged by her facial expressions this girl could turn it off", "I didn't bring this up because I didn't want this girl to seem more interesting but you know my power is to feel moods in the room" Jasper stated.

Emmett glared at Jasper at referring to Tara as this girl but held back an insult wanting another piece to her puzzle, "Well most emotions are like tidal waves example Emmett is seething I referred to his woman as this girl as well as his feeling curious about what I'm going to say well when I tried to get emotions from her it was like no one was there, she was void only certain things like being near Emmett or situations sent very vague emotions off not even a type of whisper she was a interesting character" Jasper finished.

This information confused Emmett but Carlisle said aloud 'That could explain it", "What can be explained?" Alice asked curious, Carlisle waved his hand "I will talk about it later continue with the story Emmett", Emmett hesitated then went on "Alice warned me that Tara was in danger and during Ancient History it happened" Emmett said.

"Tara was cornered by Nathan and his mates when he was about to attack Tara I foolishly got involved in it, though I didn't hurt no one badly so don't give me that look, Nathan came up behind me I could of blocked it easily but Tara jumped in front of the knife trying to protect me and got hurt" Emmett finished.

"My god its tragically romantic" Alice sighed dramatically if Emmett could of he would of blushed in embarrassment, "It's not like that" he argued, "That's right you're going to stop this your weaker then Edward and its wrong she doesn't even know what you are so when she's well send her packing" Jasper said coldheartedly.

Emmett's jaw set in anger, "actually Jasper I think it's more appropriate if Miss Angelus should stay with us under her circumstances" Carlisle said, Jasper's mouth hung open for a second then snapped shut, "What circumstances?" Emmett said panicked, Carlisle held up a hand in silence.

"Esme darling could you bath and change Miss Angelus and then met us in the dining room so we can discuss her situation" Carlisle muttered, Esme left and the rest headed to the unused dining room, Emmett sat there impatiently what was Carlisle going on about what situation what's wrong with his Tara as that thought ran threw his mind he shuddered.

Fifteen minutes went by very slowly driving Emmett mentally insane until Esme she walked in body shaking with sobbing though she could not cry it wasn't a good sign, Emmett lunged from his chair, "Emmett don't she needs rest, sit down and tell me what you know about Miss Angelus" Carlisle said patiently.

" I don't know much about her it was her first day, her name is Tara Angelus, she came from Australia, she's got a quick wit and sarcasm, she was quiet silent and withdrawn doesn't like communicating, she caught Nathan's attention and mine, she is very pretty, she's in most of my classes, she dodges people extremely well in the hallways like a shadow, she thinks I'm cute and that I hate her" the last bit torn at Emmett the worst., how little she actually knew.

"What about her family life or relationships with a boyfriend" Esme questioned, Emmett kicked himself a girl like Tara would definitely have a boyfriend how stupid is he but he didn't know about her family he hadn't asked didn't have a chance, Emmett just shrugged because of the lump in his throat.

"Emmett what I'm about to tell you must stay in this room and only if she opens up to you about, may you talk freely about it with her permission, when I was fixing Tara's wound I noticed several darkened bruises and previous bruises trying to heal, Tara's family or boyfriend situation has been physically abusing her but the culprit is smart and Tara being the victim isn't helping by wearing that baggy clothing to cover up the damage that might also relate to her withdrawnness and her inability to access a situation like an instance you hating her, it could explain her void of emotion that Jasper picks up on" Carlisle muttered.

"Being in that situation in fear numbness and in severe cases victims believe it normal and that they deserve it so they cover their emotions and expressions really well" Esme said understanding perfectly as she had an abusive husband in her human life, Emmett sat in silent fury though it was getting played down by Jasper, Emmett nodded a thanks, thinking what creature could harm her so fragile so innocent so beautiful so pure so numb.

"But in the car Tara said she tried covering up but it was pointless with me, her emotions hit me during music it was a slow tortuous pain I thought I caused all of it but I just contributed to it" Emmett growled hating himself, Esme touched his arm "You both are surprising oblivious it's a sign she trusts you and let's down her walls she may like you more then you know you are a charmer" Esme cooed like a mother.

Alice made a gagging noise sending the table into laughter from all around the table easing the tension though Emmett was still reeling over what he had discovered he wanted to help shield Tara from the pain let her trust him so she would open up and be truly honest with him.

"I think I will give Edward and Bella a call and let them come home it would be interesting to see Bella meet Tara" Carlisle said chuckling leaving the dining room, Alice and Esme left happily leaving chatting together, Jasper got up "You have no right to pretend you're human , Emmett you're not she has every right to know the truth you put us at risk for this and Bella knew the consequences but does Tara" Jasper left but Emmett knew he would tell her eventually, he walked to the guestroom he slept in the previous night, he sat in the corner, noticing her scent was off cause of the blood transfusions but Emmett was desensitizing himself so sat there watching over her.

Next morning around 10:30 am

…..Tara…….

' _Tara walked through a glade surround by woodland, the moon shone through the leaves making shadows dance along outside the glade but Tara felt safe as a warm breeze swept her hair back out of her face, she was wondering why she was walking bare foot and in a silk white night gown then she saw why she was here, Emmett stood smiling dressed simply in a white shirt and black pants, he's eyes showed so much love in them it broke Tara's heart._

_Suddenly a noise rustled in the bushes behind her as a woman steps with unnatural beauty and the same pale skin like Emmett, she was wearing the same night gown like Tara but it looked natural on her suddenly Tara felt self conscious about herself as she now realized it wasn't her receiving Emmett's love it was this woman she envied her._

_Tara turned back to Emmett her heart breaking into little pieces around her as she watched him mutter "Rosalie" as the beautiful blonde glided gracefully across towards him and when they were centimeters away both kissed, Tara groaned clutching her heart she would die of a broken heart, suddenly they looked towards her._

_Emmett grabbed Tara by the hair she cried out in pain as he tossed her in front on Rosalie, "I thought you loved me" sobbed Tara as her gown was now dirty and torn, Emmett chuckled coldly without emotion, 'Aww she though you loved her Teddy" muttered Rosalie getting up in Tara's face glaring at her cynically._

"_As if you would be enough for him your nothing but scrapes while have that when you could have the whole deal" Rosalie said standing back up, "I just brought you a snack" muttered Emmett, snack….. Did he say snack, Tara looked up to see two pair of crimson red colored eyes, but her eyes were plastered on the long pointy teeth as they smiled menacingly pulling back their lips in a snarl "Emmett…" Tara said terror making her quiver with fear, suddenly he lunged and Tara felt the piercing of teeth in her skin….._

Tara woke up screaming, sweat clung her body as she tried to calm her racing heart and sucking in gulps of air, the sheets tangled around her body, Tara ripped the sheets off the bed, she went to stand but winced in pain remembering the attack and felt the stiffness in her limbs, Tara knew this wasn't her room but first thing first.

Tara strolled towards the bathroom in front of her, she ran water in her hands splashing in on her face, it was just a dream she muttered to herself over and over in her head as she watched her pale reflection in the mirror, her messed up hair with her clammy skin, real good look.

Tara looked around the bedroom and bathroom where was she, who had fixed her up, who had changed her she felt suddenly uncomfortable someone saw her bruises did they tell anyone, this wasn't a hospital so where was she, the rooms were styled richly but with taste and modern furniture.

The bedroom had cream carpet with a red and brown mat cream lounges, why would they need lounges Tara wondered to her, the bed she laid in was a king size black wooden canopy bed like a king would have the black satin sheets and pillows were soft and the canopy had a built in red veil that moved around when not in use.

Tara now fully awake made the bed before getting in the shower and washing trying hard not to break the stitches, get water or soap in it making it sting, she looked at it, it was the width of the blade no more than bout eight small stitches who ever the doctor was he was really good there would be a scar but the stitches weren't to tight or hurt as badly when you moved slowly.

Tara couldn't find her clothes though her bag was at the end of the bed, she found a pair of light cotton long pants and a slim fitting black turtle neck not her normal clothing entire slightly uneasy Tara tried to stretch the turtle neck away from her body but it didn't give much, she sighed she wasn't used to having her curves show so much.

Once she was changed and her hair done Tara wanted to check out the remaining parts of the house, Tara came out of the bedroom looking at the stairs in annoyance why stairs she carefully and slowly navigated down stairs as she winced every so often if there was a quick movement or step, Tara looked around walking passed rooms each stating the people occupying the house had good taste, Tara ignored the kitchen as she wasn't feeling at all hungry.

Tara came to a halt again as she passed a grand piano it looked new (Emmett had gone out and replaced it that morning now he was looking for Edward's new car but was called away after Edwards and Bella's plane got in early), Tara ran her hand across its smooth black surface smiling she could play but with something truly so beautiful only a master would sound any good.

Tara followed down a corridor with strange and antique looking cross she looked at it doubtfully she had never been raised to believe in anything maybe it was better to hope then cling to nothing but Tara was interested in the door to her right, she went to touch the handle was it wrong to sticky beak oh well she thought opening the door.

Tara grasped in awe at the stacks of books piled from the floor to the ceiling this wasn't believable even in her dreams, Tara stumbled in the room and smelt the scent of musty old books she smiled thumbing her way through the volumes, the family had a lot of old classical forms of literature from many great authors to many for Tara to remember some she knew others she did not.

Tara found her way to the desk her nose picked up a sweet scent but nothing like Emmett's , she noticed the laptop was turned on and the main screen is a family all having a great time laughing at the camera, Emmett was holding a blonde haired girl exactly like then one from her dream, Tara touched the girl on the screen with a finger "Rosalie" she murmured looking away as pain shot through her heart like from before, but Tara realized another thing she was at Emmett's house and felt herself blush.

Tara controlled her raging emotions and pushed in inside deeper than her other feelings, she wanted to check something out from the other day that word she heard from Kaitlyn she slept on it and realized she had heard of it before but couldn't remember it, she hit the search engine on the screen not looking up until the picture was completely gone of Emmett and Rosalie though Tara knew it would always be firmly planted there in her mind.

Tara goggled in Cold Ones and seventeen hits came up, Tara's eyes grew wide that's where she heard it from, Tara had studied vampires in mythology study in like year ten and she got high marks for study of the vampire lore, 'cold ones' is another word for vampire there are many names for them it depends on what country you travel or live in but how does this relate Emmett and family.

The town didn't possibility believe that they were vampires yeah they different but its stupid to be superstitious and make up rumors, Tara emerged back into the information finding several clues but in every website it was different information but all said the same thing cold blooded killers which didn't match with Emmett risking his life to save her.

Tara wrote down a check list on a piece of paper

Strong - Emmett did take out several of his peers but he looks like goes to the gym and looks after his body.

Speed - Ok his supernatural speed is questionable especially for his muscled and toned heavy set body

Skin - Well he does have very pale skin but does that make him a vampire????

Beauty - That can't be argued he is godly handsome

Scent - He has a nice scent but it could be aftershave

Youth - So Emmett looks like his older then everyone at school (Tara glances at what look like the parents of the family) But doesn't explain his parents very youthful appearance

Fangs - Emmett has two pointy looking teeth which I noticed when I was taken with his smile but some people have pointy teeth

Can draw any human to them - Well I was taken to him but everyone else avoids him from what I noticed I don't see why thought.

Hates sunlight - Uh hell no he was walking in it the other day well not direct sun but its still daylight that theories out.

Hates Crosses - Well it wouldn't be plastered on the wall would it

Camera's/mirrors - Ha-ha that's a joke there's a picture of his family on the computer plus there's mirrors in the house etc bathroom.

Has a weird reaction around peoples necks and blood - Hmm I do know he acted weird when I presented my neck he looked like he was in pain but I how did he handle seeing my blood then.

Kills People - Emmett couldn't be a killer he had several chances if this was true with Nathan or especially me because they was no witnesses.

It continued for the next half a hour and still Tara hadn't a simple answer she couldn't even believe that she even thought that it should be investigated because it's just a rumor, she shook her head picking the paper up and placing it in her back pocket and walking out into the main hall and eyed the piano she strolled down, no one is here so no one will hear she thought as her fingers graced the piano keys.

Dear Readers,

That's chapters done hope you liked please review.

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal.


	8. Chapter 8: Songs for Soulmates

Chapter Eight: Song for Soul mates, Finding out truths

…..Emmett……

Emmett smiled as the next song began he sung along with Savage Garden's I knew I loved you before I met you:

'_Mmm, Ohhhhhhh_

_Maybe its intuition, but something's you just don't question,_

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant and there it goes,_

_I think I found my best friend, I Know it might sound more then a little crazy,_

_But I believe, I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I think I dreamed you into life, _

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I have been waiting all my life,_

_There is just no ream or reason, only the sense of completion ,_

_And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces,_

_I'm searching for, I think I found I my way home,_

_Know it might sound more than a little crazy, But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I think I dreamed you into life, _

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I have been waiting all my life,_

_(A thousand days just dance around you),_

_(I'm complete now that I found you),_

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I think I dreamed you into life, _

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I have been waiting all my life x3_

_I knew I loved you before I met you, x5'_

Suddenly the radio was switched off as Emmett growled from the driver's seat as he drove back from the airport after picking up Edward and Bella, Edward chuckled as he held his arms raised in peace "Thank god I was so getting annoyed with boy band hour that was hosted by Emmett" Alice sighed with relief.

Jasper smirked, Edward chuckled, Bella who was in Edward's embrace was laughing and Alice just smiled, Emmett rolled his eyes "Don't mock me hip-hop fan" Emmett teased trying to ruffle Alice's hair, "Ahh" she said dodging Emmett's hand making the people in the car laugh.

"So what have you been doing?" Emmett asked Edward interested but also worried about Tara was she alright, Edward smirked "Not much unlike some" he said, Emmett felt embarrassed and Jasper raised an eyebrow "What is this why are you so embarrassed Emmett" Jasper stated innocently.

That got Alice's attention "What happened, what did he do" she said excited, suddenly Alice had a massive O look on her face, Emmett glared at Edward thinking couldn't you at least keep it from her, Edward twitched his head slightly Emmett knowing that was a no.

Bella looked up confused looking at every vampire in the jeep wrangler but no one answered "What" she was starting to get angry now at everyone holding out on her and Emmett saw Edward smirking from the review mirror, he liked every little mood and expression Bella went through just as Emmett liked how Tara made it more challenging to find out hers.

Edward looked up saying "It used to irritate when I couldn't read Bella's mind but I understand about what you mean everything you find about Tara you find it special and beautiful like I do with Bella", Heat rose in the car as Bella blushed, "Don't think that you can just get out of telling me what you are all talking about before" Bella threatened but her voice faltered as Edward's face moved closer to hers.

"Hey no kissing in the car" grumbled Emmett this was his car, "Wasn't that what you were thinking last night but I think yours was most explicit but it was almost sweet how you stopped taking everything in about her" Alice said chuckling, Emmett glowered as Edward snorted and Jasper snickered, Bella suddenly caught the drift and went red.

"You dreamt about Tara" Bella was red and if Emmett could he would be as well, he gripped the steeling wheel tighter, "Why remember Bella dear I think it would be more daydream we can't dream or sleep so when he was hmm daydreaming he got a bit carried away" Jasper said knowledgably.

"Ok Shut up" Emmett said his voice embarrassed making the jeep rock as the explosion of laughter erupted from everyone except Emmett, "I can't wait to read her mind" Edward interjected and Emmett felt envy if only he could read her mind maybe he could be more helpful to her situation.

"Emmett she will tell you in her own time she trust's you" Edwards serious voice said, Emmett nodded but suddenly skidded to a stop and looked at the road ahead, there stood Rosalie her beauty tainted with the glowing crimson red eyes she had, everyone tensed up and she smirked at Emmett licking her lips lustfully but Emmett glared he had someone special now Tara floated into his mind her form asleep or smiling at him or both.

"Stay here in the car and protect Bella" Emmett said serious getting out of the car, he strolled until he was a metre away from Rosalie who moved seductively swaying on the spot "Teddy" she cooed evilly, Emmett glared "What are you doing here you should leave your no longer welcome" Emmett growled.

"But I noticed the family are back together" Rosalie said waving to the three vampires and only human in the jeep, they looks were like stoned but Bella looked worried, "You are no longer part of our family you choose that when you turned your back on our values" Emmett muttered.

"But I'm really sorry I learnt my lesson, can't I slip up we accepted any other indiscretions" she mumbled faking sadness and regret, "We would forget lapses but what you did was out of line I should let Edward rip your head off that tainted twisted body of yours, you threatened his mate" Emmett said coldly.

"Teddy you wouldn't do that you love me" Rosalie said stepping towards Emmett but he moved away, Rosalie scowled making her face horrible "Oh yes I see the new family member you have a fond liking for" Rosalie spat, Emmett's body recoiled in tight knots in his stomach, his muscles clenched up.

"To bad daddy or mummy dearest couldn't protect her before I finished with her making her know the truth and fearing you, Emmett no she won't fall for you at all she's gone" Rosalie said smirking, Emmett felt something snap inside of him and he lunged taking a swipe out Rosalie hitting her sending her into a tree.

She looked up in anger and shock registering on her face, she got up and fled, Emmett was going to follow her and destroy her the anger, hurt and pain flooded his body but he felt two people pull him away and shoved him into the driver's seat, Emmett gripped the steeling wheel hard Jasper looked overwhelmed and slightly crook as he sat next to Emmett.

Alice whispered "Emmett she lied I checked on Tara she's not dead she's fine" Emmett looked up in understanding and trying to relax, Edward looked up "Esme is watching her she's fine just in the study oh she's moving now she's safe with Esme watching her, come on lets go home" Emmett nodded and sped off the drive there was silent.

Their arrived at the house soon afterward and slowly opened to hear the piano playing and a soft voice singing, Emmett was frozen to the spot as the haunting voice stopped him in his place, "Be quiet, Esme wants us to hear this" Edward said picking at Bella in his arms as the group slowly opened the house disappearing into the shadows, Emmett saw Tara sitting at the piano her fingers gliding over the keys her eyes closed.

She sang:

'_She walks to school with a lunchie packed,_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back,_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday,_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, Ohhh ooo_

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask,_

_It hard to see the pain behind the mask,_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm,_

_Sometimes she wishes that she was never born,_

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above,_

_But her dreams give her wings,_

_And she flies to a place, where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Emmett looked up to see the agony on Jasper's face and the grim yet understanding look on Edward's, Alice was holding Esme close who seemed to know the words of the song as she sang softly along, Bella looked on the verge of tears but Emmett didn't have to feel emotions or read minds to know that this was the pain and that Tara was burdening it out in this song.

'_Somebody cries in middle of the night,_

_The neighbors hear but they turn out the light,_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate,_

_When morning comes it will be to late,_

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone, _

_In a world that she can't rise above,_

_But her dreams give her wings,_

_And she flies to a place, where she's loved_

Emmett watched as a single tear shed down the side of her face, what he would give to go over there and hold her close and kiss the tears away as her voice raised:

_CONCRETE ANGEL,_

_The statue stands in a shaded place,_

_An angel girl with an upturned face,_

_Her name is written on a polished rock,_

_A broken heart that the world forgot,_

_Through the wind and the rain,_

_She stands hard as a stone,_

_In a world that she can't rise above,_

_But her dreams give her wings,_

_And she flies to a place, where she's loved_

_Concrete Angel_

Tara finished off the last few notes and Bella let out a sob, Tara's eyes head shot up, crap she's got good hearing.

-Tara-

Tara wiped her eyes, there were watering and then some noise caught her attention she looked up and was horrified to see Emmett, the two people from homeroom and three others standing there watching, Tara jumped up from the piano anxious and tense, did they see her performance, she looked at Emmett.

Emmett showed understanding and sadness in his eyes, he knows Tara thought her mind rushing with things to say she didn't like lying these people obliviously helped her but no she couldn't have them judge her father and pity her, she turned and bolted up the stairs, not caring for her stitches.

She had to go home, she reached and grabbed her bag she spun around almost slamming right into Emmett, "Are you ok Tara where are you going" Emmett said worried his eyes concerned how she longed to ask him if he was truly a vampire but she needed to go home she doesn't want anyone involved in her home life.

"Sorry Emmett I thank you for helping me but I just realized the time and I have to be home, dad's going wonder why I went" Tara lied trying to shuffle past Emmett but he blocked her "Your lying to me" Emmett started calmly, Tara was getting agitated, "So.. Look I'm grateful but I have to go, I will call you later" Tara muttered trying to keep calm and get away.

"No you won't why are you so upset, you have a beautiful voice" Emmett said confused, Tara blushed flattered but her mind was going crazy with panic while her heart soared from his compliment, Dammit think of something to get out of here, "I have to cook dinner please let me go" Tara pleaded.

Emmett stopped looking at her sadly Tara dodged him and headed towards the door, "Tara I don't want to return home, I know someone's hurting you" Emmett whispered, Tara stopped at the door looking at Emmett in fear will he tell the police, Tara snapped and spun around "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ACCUSING THAT".

"My mother saw your injuries, was it a boyfriend or a family member" Emmett said calmly, "DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE A PERSONAL RELATIONSHIP AND YOU KNOW NOTHING" Tara shouted, "Tara I only care about you" Emmett whispered, Tara saw it was the truth and bit her lip it trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry I really don't want to talk about it at the moment please maybe later" Tara said, "I will accept that if you stay the night" Emmett stated, Tara's mouth dropped open in shock making Emmett grin at her as she snapped it shut and grumbled "fine what about my dad can I ring him", "My mother just rang him while we were talking" Emmett said as Tara looked at him in disbelief.

Tara went to place her bag back on the bed and felt the note fell from the her back pocket, she looked shocked as Emmett's quick movements made her lose out on getting it back, she worried what is she was wrong what if he thought she was nutcase, she noticed her writing in big letters Emmett Cullen = Vampire.

Emmett read the note his face completely emotionless, "Emmett I'm so sorry my friends said that your family were a pack of 'cold ones'… it bugged me because I knew I heard the word before… then I did research and I released that I had heard it before…. See I did vampire lore for a history project… and it clicked then…I" Tara spluttered on.

Emmett held up his hand and Tara went silent and sat on the bed sighing, Tara walked over joining him waiting for him to speak, "What I'm going to say may scare you, but it is true my family and I are vampires" Emmett said he seemed to be waiting for something then he looked at Tara with an expectant look.

"What?" she asked confused, she was shocked about learning this but she wasn't scared more curious, "Um I'm waiting for the scream and hasty rush down the stairs" Emmett said, "Why" Tara asked him, "Your very strange, human girls are weird" Emmett said smiling he was a lot more handsome close up and Tara blinked a couple of times before replying.

"Not as strange as a vampire who can walk in daylight" Tara muttered curious turning sitting closer to Emmett watching him tense up, "Yeah I guess your right don't believe everything you hear, watch or read Vampires are real, their can't got out into direct sunlight because we would be identified by our sparkling skin" Emmett said.

He turned to face Tara now, "You sparkle" Tara said smiling a little at the thought of a sparkling Emmett, "We aren't afraid of crosses, holy water, churches, stakes, garlic, we don't sleep in coffins, we can't sleep at all, we have reflections, though we do need blood" Emmett whispered and looked at Tara who sat there.

"Aren't you worried your our next meal" Emmett said, Tara smiled touching his hand reassuring "If I was vampire chow I would be eaten by now" Tara reasoned, "Well my family are vegetarian vampires we survive by drinking animal blood" Emmett said.

-Emmett-

Emmett watched Tara's reactions, her pulse rate, temperature rise or decline and heart beat but they seemed normal as Tara said "Like Louie from Interview with a vampire", Emmett looked at her confused, Tara laughed pulling a book out from her bag, the front cover read Interview with a vampire by Ann Rice.

"Figures" muttered Emmett and Tara laughed hitting him playfully in the arm, Emmett suddenly noticed she had been smiling a hell of a lot more around him now "Tara can I ask you to keep this a secret" Emmett said, "Yeah I will, I promise" she said but her forehead had creased in thought.

"What" laughed Emmett, "How old are you" Tara said throwing him a sly look, "Too old if your asking especially for you" Emmett said chuckling leaning in closer his throat not stinging as badly, but Tara heart rate sky rocketed "Relax" Emmett murmured in her ear.

-Tara-

Tara tried to calm her body down and heart beat as Emmett seemed to be sniffing her neck, shouldn't she be freaking out but Tara felt turned on as she clung tightly to his shirt feeling his muscles, she blushed and Emmett pulled back his face masked controlled, "You smell nice when you blush" he complimented.

Tara blush deepened and asked a question "Does it hurt to be around humans", Emmett nodded, "That's why you pulled a pained look whenever I was around you, I thought you hated me" Tara muttered fidgeting awkwardly in her spot, "Tara it's not that some humans blood are more alluring then other's there called 'blood singers'".

Emmett grabbed Tara's hands in his, Tara felt the electricity flow through them but she was looking at his perfect hands, "Tara you are my blood singer that's why I was very rude the other day and offended you, Tara one thing you are is beautiful you are more than beautiful you're magnificent".

Tara felt tears fall from her eyes leaving streaks down her cheek, Emmett wiped them away, "Sorry I'm normally not so emotionally but that's the nicest thing anyone ever said" Tara said embarrassed, Emmett smiled "Then it's their mistake and my gain" Emmett said leaning forward towards Tara.

Tara's mind went blank as she watched his lips slowly descend towards her, her heart soared and her body temperature rose to dangerous highs, her pulse quickened and Emmett's lips twitched into a smile and he came closer centimeters away when the door smashed opened and the black haired female from homeroom looked shocked but quickly composed herself and said smiling devilishly "Emmett it's time for dinner", "Um do you drink blood like from wine classes" Tara asked curiously.

The girl looked like she was going to faint she glared at Emmett "Alice she guessed" he shrugged smiling at Tara, Alice suddenly grinned bouncing over happily hugging Tara "Hi Tara I'm Alice a vampire", who hugged her back then stopped pulling away "Sorry I forgot it hurts" Tara said apologetically.

Alice looked confused then went "Oh no Tara it's ok we don't get as affected as Emmett you're his blood singer only" Alice explained and Tara nodded following her down the stairs as she explained.

Dear Readers,

Emmett had a daydream lol and also she's found out and the character is more interested then scared hmmm is Rosalie brewing trouble wait and sees, please review. Emmett'sGrizzlyGal


	9. Chapter 9: Meet the Cullens

Chapter Nine: Meeting the Cullen's family and Dinner Discussions

**-Tara-**

Tara felt subconsciously like a toad standing next to a butterfly, Tara watched Alice move with such swam lake like grace that if she ever did perform a ballet she would make a crowd weep for her gracefulness but her beauty would also contribute to the lovely performance.

Her pixie cut black hair, her deep honey combed colored eyes, her smooth pale marble skin, her elegant clothes, her nice bubbly personality it was very awakening, Tara looked down at her tatty looking clothing it definitely screams out call help this is a poor child, she shook her head.

Tara was never one to fuss over trends, fads or over doing the make-up nor was worried before by it. Oh it's not like she doesn't like to wear make-up, do her hair, nails and toes she does like to feel special at times but it's rare that she feels that she needs to dress prefect for anyone, but now standing next to Alice she wished she rethought that plan entirely.

Tara glanced over her shoulder as Emmett walked at an ease paced with just as much as grace as Alice but he was staring at her intensely, Tara flushed scarlet being caught staring at Emmett though who would blame her he is so handsome, her heart raced as a picture perfect and vivid memory of his face flashed in her mind.

Tara heard Emmett chuckling making her flush more, Alice stopped talking about this woman's shop in Seattle to see why her brother was laughing then she saw Tara's blushing like mad, "Aww my poor girl you have fallen for my brothers brutish charms I feel so sorry for you" she joked.

Tara felt Alice wrap her arms around her reassuringly, Tara flushed all over, is she that easy to read with these people, did she love Emmett she knew the answer and it frightened her no she wouldn't be so stupid to let someone else in for the possible thought of them hurting her, Tara felt herself go rigid what was she doing wouldn't she ever learn.

Alice and Emmett both sensed her body actions and saw her face go that zombie blankness but Emmett saw she was thinking as her eyes where her only flaw if you paid enough attention like Emmett has the last day and so. "Tara…Tara are you ok?" she that deep voice Tara as sad as it was to admit yearned to hear.

Tara looked at Emmett's face, his eyes full of worry and concern, his face masked with true fear and affection for her, Tara gasped how could he ever feel something for her just a mere plain old mortal it wasn't right, Emmett's face hovered close hers, Tara's heart accelerated and her breathe hitched.

His eyes showed so much emotion as he searched her face, "Emm..ett" Tara whispered her voice shaking a little trying to get the word passed her lips as she stared intently at him, all of her fears faded as he was so close and her mind went completely blank as their bodies was close now she almost touching his, Tara body radiated twice as much heat as she stood they frozen to the spot.

"It's just my blood right" Tara felt herself whisper moving away from him as much as she wished her body would move closer to fell the magic of being in his arms again, Tara sighed no daring to look at Emmett as she descended the large grand staircase.

**-Emmett-**

Emmett stood there frozen in shock as she whispered "It's just my blood right" she looked like she was going to cry as she sighed leaving him, her warmth and her beauty leaving him there like Emmett stood in the dark night out in the Arctic Pole all cold, miserable and so abandoned how could she believe that he would only like her for her sweet smelling blood.

Tara slowly descended the stairs her head downcast hiding those stunning attractive features of her, how could he convince her that she meant more to him it wasnt the blood yes it drew him to her but it was her that had him enchanted, Emmett being a man of actions rather than words rushed with vampire speed he caught Tara up in his arms cradling her as she grasped in shock.

**-Tara-**

Tara felt this unearthly speed caught her from behind, she grasped as she was spun around to be not roughly but urgently shoved against Emmett's chest, her heart raced and her body flushed in warm again as she was crushed against him, she looked up shaking not from fright but with another emotion she couldn't describe maybe a type of yearning, Tara blushed she her body yearned for his touch, his kiss, just him being so close.

Tara looked down flushed at her thoughts of Emmett and her together,Emmett grabbed her chin slowly and gently lifting her face gently stroking her cheek, Tara let out a soft mmm and felt herself blush as it escaped her lips, Emmett chuckled placing an protective arm around her lower waist and lowering his lips onto to Tara's.

Tara felt her heart might burst, she was slightly nervous but Emmett was so patient and gentle, Tara felt herself react as she felt this climatic change, she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him into a longer kiss, Emmett grinned and continued kissing her, Tara was getting light headed when Emmett pulled away.

Tara went to pout when she heard a cough behind them, Tara was shocked to the core as she spun around to see a group of people staring at her all as beautiful in their own unique ways, Tara flushed she had been caught making out in their home with Emmett, Tara thought this is going to be awkward as Emmett unwrapped himself and took a step away much to Tara's personal dismay.

A pretty girl giggled Tara didn't remember her from the picture but she was very beautiful just as all the women here where, she had dark thick brown hair with the same colored eyes, she had a strong stance but that made her unique was she a vampire like the rest suddenly a boy with coppery-blonde hair that stood next to the girl smiled chuckling.

He walked forward with a grace elegance of a cat "Hello Tara Angelus I'm Edward Cullen, Emmett's brother" he had a British type gentleman voice but he sadly didn't compare to Emmett's deep and almost soulful voice, the boy smirked again as he took Tara's hand kissing it.

Tara flushed and soon a line formed and Tara was meeting the whole Cullen family, "I'm Esme Cullen its nice to meet you", Tara smiled so this was who she was going to meet for her job interview she is very nice, a man with blonde really blonde hair stood next to her.

Tara would call him Blondie because his hair was so shockingly blonde but she didn't want to insult him suddenly a chorus of chuckles came from behind Tara she noticed Emmett, Alice, Edward, the brown haired girl and a blonde boy chuckling looking at her, Tara had a strange feeling their could read her thoughts or was it on her face.

The man seemed to be smiling at her uncomfortable look "I'm Blondie", Tara looked up horrified and in shock, who could he there was no way, everyone in the group laughed at her face and Tara flushed in embarrassment as the male hugged her "No I'm Carlisle Cullen and welcome to the family".

Tara smiled relaxed again as the blonde walked over he eyed her as if she was an interesting experiment that needed studying, Tara felt slightly uncomfortable and annoyed, the male said "I'm sorry Tara you're a very interesting person my name is Jasper Cullen and I'm Alice's eternal soul mate" his voice had a soft touch to it as he held Alice in his arms.

Tara smiled at the couple with respect and admiration to be eternally together how romantic, suddenly someone touched her shoulder she turned to see the girl from before, "Hi I'm Bella Swan, I'm Edwards girlfriend" she said shyly, Tara smiled reassuringly at her making Bella smile back.

"Come on you must be starving" Alice said and at that moment Tara's stomach let out a big crumble everyones heard turning their attention to her stomach, she flushed placing her arms around her stomach consciously, she squeaked in shocked as someone gathered her in their arms.

She was in the dining room in a second, she looked at Emmett who got a plate and piled it with a mountain size of food, he pulled a seat out for her and Tara sat looking at the mountain of food in disbelief how was so going to eat all that without being rude, the Cullen family walked in and Bella looked at the plate in humor.

"Emmett she wasn't going to die from starvation humans don't eat that much food" Edward said chuckling as Emmett flushed in embarrassment, everyone one laughed and Tara daringly slipped her hand into Emmett's he looked down at her as she smiled reassuring up at him.

He sat down next to Tara as she eat slowly her hand never leaving his, Tara found out Bella was human as she was eating with her, the Cullen's sat around talking, joking and asking about Tara's interest and that, Tara couldn't help but feel relaxed with them.

**-Emmett-**

Two hours passed quickly by as Emmett's family and Tara conversed freely about being vampires, how Tara felt about that and the mean of secrecy but Tara understood that and promised to guard that secret with her life much to Emmett's fear and worry, Emmett and his family avoided talking about Tara's 'home life'.

Carlisle told the humorous stories on his misadventures of being a vampire especially the time he came across a pesky painter who believed Carlisle stole his famous painting which he did only because he would have been found out as he was in the painting himself it was around the late 19th century.

Tara opened up about her beliefs and dreams, Tara wanted to own a florists when she was older because she loved arranging flowers and the scent their gave off and Emmett listened talking in everything with a very keen interest, Tara rested her head against his shoulder, Emmett knew she was trying to fight off sleep she tried covering up a yawn.

"Emmett you might wanna take our guest to her sleeping quarters" Esme suggested, "I'm not tired" Tara said trying to stay awake making everyone laugh at how innocent it reminded them of a child, "Just a heads up, take her to bed Emmett you see what Bella is like with lack of sleep" joked Edward.

Bella glared at him "No kisses" she threatened turning away from Edward who looked shocked and began to apologize when Bella and the rest burst out in laughing, Edward glared at everyone only until Bella kissed him then he smiled like a goofy moron, Emmett lifted Tara into his arms.

Cradling her body against him her heart beating against his dead one but it felt like she was beating for both of them, he climbed the stairs and walking to the guests room with the bed and gently placing her on the bed, tucking her in up under the covers Emmett went to turn and go out to join his family, because as much as he wanted to stay she needed rest.

"Emmett" Tara's sleep filled voice whispered, Emmett turned to her as she patted the spot next to her, Emmett hesitated "please Emmett sleep next to me" she said sleepily, Emmett looked at Tara as she lifted the blankets for him and moved over, Emmett slowly got in under the covers hestiating that he might not have control what if he hurt her but that thought went away as Tara smiled assuringly, Tara rolled over facing Emmett while wrapping one leg around his waist, Emmett stiffened but realized it was so she could bury closer into his chest.

"Emmett…" Tara whispered softly, "Hmm" he whispered loving the scent of her hair, "I love you" she said shakily her eyes closed tightly, she wasn't asleep now but it took Emmett a second to register what she said she loved him, "I love you too Tara" he whispered.

Tara opened up her eyes in shock , Emmett smiled and she returned it slowly she kissed him again, "Night Emmett" she whispered, "Night Tara" he said laying there in peace and calm as he watched Tara dose off into her slumber.

Hey Readers,

Sorry it took a long time for this chapter and that it's shorter than the others, hope you enjoyed it, thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing.

Thanks Emmett'sGrizzlyGal


	10. Chapter 10: Great Mornings or is it

Chapter Ten: Great Mornings or is it

**-Tara-**

Tara felt more comfortable then she had ever felt in her life since her mother's death, she yawned stretching as she felt someone next to her she knew Emmett left late last night to probably feed and his clothes were changed, she smiled looking at him as he laid like a rock with his eyes closed, Tara knew vampires didn't sleep.

Tara giggled she was shocking herself every second at how daring she was becoming with Emmett especially showing her emotions and feelings in a open way she climbed onto Emmett's stomach and rested her chin on the back of her hands laying on his chest watching him.

Tara watched him intensely was it even normal for vampires to be that handsome, a grin flittered across Emmett's face as his dark liquid topaz eyes opened up watching Tara watch him "You know it's rude to stare" he responded, Tara shrugged "I was observing a different species" she retorted.

"Vampire" Emmett snorted, "Hmm a little bit but more of the male species" Tara said shyly looking away at the wall as if it was suddenly so interesting though Tara's eyes soon flickered back to Emmett's there was no way she could resist looking at him again and she just proved that.

Emmett laughed "I can help you with that", "Oh I hope so you do look like a male but you might be hiding something" Tara said sarcastically and joking, Emmett looked slightly startled, "Do you just give me cheek Miss Angelus" he faked being shock as a grin something Tara didn't like the look of that spread across his face.

"Yeah you bet Baby and that's not all" Tara said jumping off his body and the bed, sensing he was gonna go for his revenge, Tara didn't even wait she bolted out of the room and down the hallway chuckling as her heart raced at the thrill of what torture she might have to endure.

Suddenly massive arms circled around her body bringing her to a halt, Tara began squirming as she pouted "That's unfair you used your powers that isn't fair" she complained, Emmett pushed her against the wall playfully "Who said I would play fair" smirked Emmett, his face inches away.

**-Emmett-**

Tara's face was inches away and as much as her taunted him to kiss her and forget his revenge he fought that little pout on her lips, the color of her cheeks as she breathed raggedly, how her eyes bounced playfully and how her arms crossed across her chest in unhappiness.

Emmett noticed the fire ignite in Tara's eyes it was a powerful force that almost made him buckle as he saw the lust roll around in them as well as love for him, he would of kissed her but he had to get that sweet revenge now or he would be doomed to suffer under her enchanting lips.

Emmett pinned her arms above her head and Tara leaned forward her scent washing over him as it felt like it cleansed his soul like water did for dirt, he pulled away from her lips he saw the flash of hurt in her eyes but it was covered up she doesn't now how much he battles himself from kissing her.

"This is your torture you wont kiss me as I tease you" Emmett whispered in her ear she shivered against his body as her voice husky muttered "Emmett your evil" Emmett chuckled as he blew in her collarbone Tara shivered, her body heat rose as her heart raced and breathing slowed.

Emmett smiled as Tara glared at him fruitlessly as the lust rolled around in her eyes, the way her body rested against him as she was still pouting, he had to stay in control, Emmett leaned into her neck, and Tara's body reacted pushing herself against him making him grow silently.

He carefully nipped her neck, "Emmett mmm" Tara moaned and Emmett continued his slow torture enjoying the sounds he gathered from Tara and how her heart pace changed and temperature soared suddenly a cough caught Emmett's attention; he looked up annoyed at the interruption.

**-Tara-**

Tara didn't feel scared as Emmett went closer to her neck she was turned on as her face flushed at the knowledge what she was doing wasn't very smart especially with Emmett's parents around and disrespecting them but her body wasn't listening as she felt Emmett lightly nip on her sensitive part on her neck.

"Emmett mmm" Tara felt the moan escaped her lips as his slow yet pleasurable torture continued Tara pushed herself closer loving the feeling of his small nips on her neck, suddenly Tara heard a cough, Emmett stopped and Tara was saddened but her face flushed as Edward stood there looking amused.

Tara tried to push Emmett off but it was like trying to move a massive boulder and her attempts were sadly unfounded as Emmett looked at Edward who laughed as he said 'Emmett I was trying to wonder why Jasper looked so flustered then I saw your mind and knew he was picking up your sexual urges'.

Tara went redder, 'Jasper can sense our emotions' Tara said embarrassed and feeling bad for him after feeling what she just did then it clicked Edward could read minds, Tara almost died of embarrassment at the thoughts that ran through her mind oh god oh god she though not able to stare at Edward in the eyes now.

Edward laughed "Don't worry Tara, it's ok I just don't like to picture Emmett in that way or light" he pulled a little grossed out look, Emmett looked offended and said "You love it you little pervert", Edward whacked Emmett on the back of the head before running he was gone in a second, Emmett growled following.

Tara was walking down the hall when she ran straight into Jasper, she flushed in embarrassment as an awkward silence followed both of them standing there unsure what to say to one another, Tara thought Jasper was the most complicated one of the Cullen's and more reserved, which contradicted his wife Alice who was the total opposite, "Uh sorry I didn't know" Tara muttered.

Jasper smiled his first real smile at her and said "It's alright" both descended the staircase slowly, "So you sense emotions" Tara though that would be both cool and difficult, "Yes and when I first met you your emotions were very dead but Emmett makes your emotions like tidal waves its quiet strange".

"You don't like me very much" Tara whispered as they reached the bottom step, "No its not dislike I just take a bit to trust humans also I worry about your safety because I'm not that strong mentally and every time your with us your risk heightens now since Rosalie…" Jasper didn't finish.

Tara felt uncomfortable at the sound of her name, but she covered that up as she smiled at Jasper "I trust you and please when I say that it's a lot due to the fact I hardly trust anyone" Tara admitted hugging Jasper, he went stiff under her hug making Tara feel like she was hugging air, suddenly he tapped her shoulder.

Tara pulled away smiling as Jasper nodded a thanks disappearing out the front door as Tara headed for the kitchen, Esme was making pancakes Tara watched in envy remembering the mornings that her mother would make breakfast for her and her father and how Tara watched in admiration as her cooking was delicious.

Suddenly a memory seemed to cloud everything and sucked Tara in:

(_Tara was a little girl wearing a pink pajama's with yellow ducks she remember those pajama's and a small teddy bear as she watched her mother making breakfast, the woman a spitting older image of Tara except for the brown bouncing hair, 'Mama" Tara said rubbing the sleep from her little eyes._

_The woman turned a bruised face but she was still so beautiful to Tara as she smiled holding her arms out, Tara ran over being drawn into a hug as the familiar scent of fresh strawberries surrounded Tara, Tara began to sob as she clung to her mother, her mother comforted her._

"_Its ok baby don't be so sad I love you" her mother whispered, "I love you to mummy" Tara whispered as her mother put her down, "Honey could you get me a wooden spoon" Tara always thrilled to lend her mother a hand with cooking, Tara grabbed the spoon and turned around, she screamed as the spoon slid to the ground._

_There stood a monster where her mother had been, Tara grasped when she realized it was her mother her flesh rotting off, some bones showing as the stench of rotting corpse met Tara's nose, she began to sob as her mother stumble towards her in tattered clothes._

_Her mother wailed in a horrible wheezing voice "You made me this way", Tara shook her head " No mummy I didn't", "YOU LITTLE BITCH YOU DID THIS" her mother screeched Tara winced shaking, "YOU KILLED ME" shouted Tara's mother, "No I didn't" Tara whispered wide eyed and frightened._

_Another voice cackled and Tara as herself spun around as saw Rosalie standing there smirking, "My I'm so shocked killing your own mother" said Rosalie walking over towards Tara's rotting mother, "Stay away from her" Tara said panicked, "You should speak she safer with me then her own blood" taunted Rosalie._

"_YOU KILLED YOUR OWN MOTHER" screeched Rosalie, Tara shook her head no, but Rosalie smirked "I see your doubt you killed your mother and you know it", Tara felt defeated yes Tara was the cause of her death; Tara broke down and sobbed as Rosalie chuckled menacingly._

"_What will Emmett think of you a murderer" Rosalie taunted, "He will turn away, maybe even kill you because you such a pathetic smear on life", Tara looked up anger and hatred written on her face "Just because Emmett replaced you with a pathetic human, Rosalie does that get under your skin" Tara hissed._

_Rosalie sneered slapping Tara across the face sending Tara flying she smacked hard into the ground her nose bleeding, Rosalie yanked Tara up by the hair roughly, "This is what will happen to your precious Emmett" Rosalie sneered, Tara saw Emmett's crumbled and destroyed body in front of her._

_Tara felt like her soul had been ripped out "Emmett NOOOOO!" screamed Tara")._

**-Emmett-**

Emmett was chasing Edward and was slowly gaining on his brother when he heard her scream "Emmett Nooo", Emmett came to a screeching halt as panic run through his entire body as he bolted towards the screaming which took him to their kitchen, Tara laid on the floor like in a dream screaming and writhing as if in pain, her eyes opened with this horrible murky white colored pupils.

It torn at Emmett's heart seeing the utter fear plastered across Tara's face, he kneeled down lifting her shaking and quivering body in his arms, "Tara… it's ok wake up please love wake up", Tara tried to get away from him scratching, kicking and screaming as if she was possessed by Emmett crushed her against his chest.

Suddenly the screaming and thrashing stopped as Tara's eyes went from the horrible cloudy white color to her deep electric violet blue color that was panicked, confused and fearful but when it landed on Emmett, Tara hugged him closely to her body sobbing "Your alive you're ok".

Emmett felt Tara kissed him desperately as she stroked his face as if it was some type of dream she was in, Emmett pulled her closer rubbing her back in comfort as Tara began sobbing again on his shoulder, "I'm fine I'm here" but Tara was muttering something like "I killed her" over and over again.

"Who... Who did you kill Tara" Tara visibly shook all over her eyes flooding with tears of guilt , pain and hatred, "He always said it was my fault, I believe them it is my fault, I killed her" she whispered frantic and scared, "Who did you kill" Emmett said worried she had her mind broken.

"My mother I killed her if I didn't make her promise she would came to my choir rehearsal she wouldn't of died in the car crash, she wouldn't be rotting in her grave, SHE WOULD BE HERE I WISH IT WAS ME I WISH I HAD DIED" Tara shouted in agony and grief, Emmett and the rest of his family looked at her shocked.

Emmett whispered as Tara's breathing was heavy "Tara it wasn't your fault people die in car crashes all the time your mother was unlucky that's fate of mortals" he said rubbing her back, Tara shook her head "I'm a murder they said so" she whispered frantically up at Emmett as if begging him to believe her.

"You're not a murder, it was a stupid mistake that could happen to anyone, who told you that it's your fault" Emmett asked, "My father says it all the time when he hits me" Tara said shivering, Emmett felt hatred boil from his core at Tara's father who he never met in his life how much he wanted five minutes with the pig.

Edward glared at Emmett but he didn't care, "who else?" asked Jasper looking slightly sea sick, "Rosalie she said you would turn away from me or kill me then she killed you Emmett I saw it" Emmett felt he would of destroyed everything in his path at the mention of her name but Tara's look held him in place.

"Tara it was an illusion, Rosalie is evil she will do anything to manipulate you" Emmett whispered Tara just nodded looking really exhausted, "Jasper, Alice, Edward follow me and stay close we need to see if Rosalie was close by" Carlisle muttered as the three followed him out the door.

"I hope they're going to be ok" Tara muttered fearful, "They will be fine dear" Esme said reassuring as Tara looked so frail and breakable in Emmett's arms, he laid her in the bed upstairs laying by her side stroking her face. "Tara I promise you I will not let her hurt you again, I love you and I will protect you if it's the last thing I do" he whispered to the sleeping form of Tara, his singer, his new beginning, his new life, his beloved.

Dear Readers,

That's chapter ten done. Thanks and keep reviewing.

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal.


	11. Chapter 11:Visits & School withoutEmmett

Chapter Eleven: Visits & School without Emmett

-Tara-

Tara rolled over groaning as the morning light streamed through the open curtain, Tara smiled stretching when she noticed how cold her right side is she stretched over towards the empty side of the bed where Emmett would have been laying how in less than two nights she had grown accustom to him sleeping near her that her heart yearned painfully when he was not, she sighed.

Tara laid their thinking of what she admitted the other day all the truths about herself and family in front of the Cullen's feeling shameful and slightly unsure how to act or feel she missed Emmett that was for sure but she felt awful for revealing everything she so hard to keep concealed and now their know will they pity her, Tara shook her head she didn't need pity, comfort or understanding she was strong enough by herself to survive she's done it before.

Tara got up and made the bed when a knock sounded on the deep ancient exotic oak wooden door, Tara turned uncomfortably around to see Bella when a sad expression on her face, was this pity or understanding no it was different suddenly Tara's heart pounded heavily in her chest as her stomach rolled in nausea Did someone discover about the Cullen's 'secret', Did Rosalie attack, Is Emmett fine what about the rest of his family oh she needed answers now.

"Tara don't worry its normal for the Cullen's to go away when the sun is shining because they have to keep their identify secret it's how their done it for years" Bella answered smiling but it had hints of sadness in it, "I don't know how you do it" Tara whispered sitting on the edge of the bed relieved but also hating herself for misjudging the situation yet again.

Bella walked over patting her shoulder, "I know that look you love Emmett don't you" she whispered blushing slightly, "Is it that noticeable" Tara muttered feeling stupid falling in love takes time but with Emmett it took two seconds even when she though he despised her, why was she like that it made no sense.

"Tara don't try and make logical sense out of it, there isn't any, I remember when I fell for Edward he hated me because he feared I would ruin what his family built here a life but I still found that I loved him that first day even if he despised me beyond eternity, it's nothing to worry about your Emmett's singer I see it as his human soul mate" Bella said in a passionate voice.

Tara looked up hugging her, Bella was a really good and caring person, "Anyway I like having another human to talk to, I'm not the most open person with humans because I don't actually fit in", Tara laughed and Bella looked at her confused "What is with vampire's and picking up the rejects of society" Tara spluttered through her laughter.

Bella laughed along, "Maybe it has to do with them understanding what if feels to be outcasts that they feel we understand them more then anyone else, I think we need them more than they do us to feel complete ourselves" Bella said, her words surprising made so much sense it was creepy but Tara didn't care she was happy and in love thinking that even in her mind made Tara feel like she was walking on air, Bella said "Tara hurry up we got school soon" she left Tara to get ready.

Tara had another much appreciated shower after 15 minutes Tara came out of a steaming cloud filled bathroom the curtains were drawn she didn't do that, Tara looked around the darken room fearfully was Rosalie laying in wait to lung and attack, Tara with her left hand held her towel from slipping while her right grabbed the heavy black iron candle holder tighlty in the other.

There was swift in wind behind Tara spun around using the force of that in her swing and hit someone in the head with the candle holder but it snapped in half, oh crap she thought then realized this person was a lot taller then she though Rosalie would be suddenly a familiar voice groaned.

"Emmett!" Tara squeaked startled dropping the candle stick almost losing her towel in the process.

-Emmett-

Emmett brain was in overload fearful uncertain and worried about Tara, she was going to school without him there to protect her and just watch her at his own leisure, she was very vulnerable after last night and he shouldn't of left her without saying goodbye and that he loved her it was really playing on his mind.

Not more than 50 miles away from our home, Edward tossed his hands in the air in frustration making everyone looked at him worried, "Oh for Christ sake Emmett just go back and do it then come back your driving me insane with your constant nagging thoughts I miss Bella whenever I hunt to but just go" Edward looked at Emmett in annoyance and frustration.

Emmett sighed and said "I'm sorry Ed, I will be back continue on without me I will be a couple minutes" Edward smiled "I know you love her just damn Emmett your acting like me everyday" he joked, Emmett laughter bellowed through the forest back to his family as he sped back to the house.

14 minutes later Emmett stood in Tara's and his bedroom, he closed all the blinds to hide him sparkling as he waited for Tara to finish in the shower, her scent empowered the whole room and Emmett sat taking it through his nose ignoring the itching feeling as it washed over his body making it shake at the hold of her scent.

Tara had no idea how her presence has been like a miracle to Emmett freeing him from a lonely and miserable existence he didn't like how that made him feel was he selfish for that making Tara be lured by his monster's gifts for his own petty reasons for the reason of like his fear of being alone, was it right such a pure creature being with him a monster.

Suddenly the bathroom door unlocked as steam poured out of the bathroom, Tara walked out like a creature falling from the heavens as Emmett took her whole essence in, how her scent was more intense from the water, how the towel just clung to her wet dripping body as she held on to it, Emmett's human side what was left of it groaned from this creatures alluring torture.

Tara looked around the room confusion on her face as her eyes noticed the closed blinds, then it turned to determination though her heart was slowing down but with deep thuds, Emmett was confused about this but he moved around to her back, watching her curve of her back.

It took all Emmett's will power from grabbing that alluring body and slamming it against the wall and ravishing it with his cold kisses but Emmett held still because he would wait until he felt Tara was ready to go to the next intimacy by making love, Emmett shivered he was shocked to find he was nervous about that night because he wanted the experience to be memorable and didn't want to hurt Tara.

He walked closer her scent intoxicating his senses so much that Emmett didn't see the candle stick in her hand coming towards his head, though he did feel the stinging like being stung by a bee, he groaned rubbing his head wondering what was the use of violence was Tara mad at him.

"Emmett!" Tara said worried she fumbled to the light switch turning it on, Emmett's eyes adjusted a second later in the light change, Tara blinked a couple times before her pupils adjusted to the light, she came over to Emmett, her head flittering gently across his unscarred head.

Emmett closed his eyes relishing the touch and storing it in his mind for eternity, Tara stopped checking out his head removing her hand much to Emmett's disappointment, Tara glared at him now that's an angry look on her face, on hand on her hip as the other held the towel in place.

The light again was making it hard for Emmett to sit there as Tara's facial features was sexy, the frown on her forehead the scrunch of her little nose , the determined set of her mouth, the anger set of her eyes, it wasn't just sexy it was arousing as well Emmett couldn't control himself from feeling that.

"Emmett what were you thinking about coming here, you need to be with your family this is a very dangerous risk you should leave you know or I will worry about your family protection" she said her face slightly flustered her body rolling off heat as she let her anger consume her, making it hard for Emmett to stay sitting, "I have more of a chance of getting injured by you it seems why did you hit me" pouted Emmett, Tara flushed in embarrasment and regret "I didn't know it was you, it could of been a burgular"Tara said defending herself .

Then Tara saw the expensive candle holder and mumbled sadly "I broke Esme's candle holder I have to get her a new one" Tara pouted and Emmett couldn't take it so he got up and pinned Tara to the closet wall, the heat changed from hot to boiling, Tara's face flushed as she gulped, her heart beat sped up and her pulse rate soared, she bit her lip seductively as her eyes showed nervousness but it was overshadowed by the love and lust oh how it turned Emmett on.

-Tara-

Emmett leaned in closer Tara felt her body touch Emmett's through the thin layer of clothing and her towel, "I came to say goodbye" Emmett whispered against Tara's ear she shivered clearly as his tone washed through her warming setting every part of her body alit with flaming heat.

Emmett slowly kissed her neck and Tara felt her mind go blank again she her body pulled Emmett closer crushing her against the was then his words came back into her mind he came to say goodbye Tara felt like ice had spread throughout her stomach, was he leaving her.

The thought made Tara's heart ached and beat painfully, Emmett sensing her change looked at Tara suddenly realizing what he said he slapped his head "No Tara not like that I meant from this morning I never said goodbye and its bugging me that you are going to school alone and Edward said I should come and tell you, Oh I'm not the best person when it comes to saying the right thing to you" Emmett sighed.

Tara chuckled in ease her heart pattern back to normal making Emmett relax as he gave her a lopsided grin, Tara had a look in her eyes that made Emmett feel slightly weaker in the knees, "I should give you something to remember me by for today" Tara not as nervous as before had unbuttoned the first two buttons of Emmett's shirt, Emmet's right eyebrow rose suggestively at Tara.  
Tara smirked as she kissed Emmett's chest, Emmett moaned aloud and Tara continued kissing up his neck until she seemed to go for the main thing she wanted his lips, Tara saw Emmett smirk but at the last minute Tara went back down his neck, Emmett groaned out "tease", Tara giggled.

Tara suddenly bit Emmett's chest playfully he tensed making Tara look up from her love bite which was just situated above Emmett's heart "You gave me a hickey" Emmett joked trying to hide he was slightly shocked at Tara's playful side, Tara laughed whispering in his ear "So you can remember me".

Emmett smirked seductively pinning Tara's arms above her head, Tara felt her wrists tingle from his touch, she pouted "Unfair" she mumbled but it didn't have the same type of effect as Tara was moaning as Emmett left kissed both wrists, Tara squeaked in shocked as Emmett sucked on her earlobe receiving his chuckling as he continued on down to her neck.

Tara felt like Emmett's hands travel down along her body leaving pleasure and Goosebumps in his wake, suddenly Emmett bit harder than previously leaving a love bite on her shoulder, "Emmett" Tara moaned enjoying the pleasure of his hands, bites and kisses .

Suddenly there was a massive knock on the door, "Tara we have to leave in a minute" Bella's voice said through the door,Tara was glad Bella didn't come barging in at that moment as she looked at the time oh my 20 minutes had passed and she didn't even notice, "Don't go" pleaded Emmett with sad puppy eyes which was so cute and adorable but his eyes texture was a bit darker than usual.

"Nope I can't sorry Emmett" Tara whispered sadly moving away from him the coldness suddenly felt noticeable from leaving his embrace but Tara had to go to school, Emmett had to feed, she had to return home to visit her father but Emmett doesn't know that, Tara though as she walked into the bathroom to change.

Tara noticed how the bite mark left her now was bruising but it wasn't like her beatings though most of her bruises where now disappearing it would never remove the years of beating had seen and felt mentally and emotionally Tara knew she would never get over it.

Tara quickly changed into black slacks and a tanned long sleeve shirt, very modern looking, Alice's Tara suspected as she slipped on the tanned canvas shoes, they were Esme's she walked out to see Emmett laying at ease almost like draped on against the bed, Tara saw how his eyes travelled down her clothes were more tighter then the cargos and jumper she had to ask what happened to her clothes later if she remembered to.

Tara felt pretty whenever Emmett looked at her with longing he was the first and only guy that Tara liked looking at her body that way, Emmett said "Tara you look beautiful" Tara blushed walking over towards the bed, Emmett jumped up and walked towards her hugging her closely, "Have fun at school today ok" Emmett said , "And good luck with hunting have fun with your family" Tara said kissing Emmett passionately as she turned grabbed her bag and walked towards the front door where Bella waited for her.

-20 minutes later-

Bella drove Tara to Forks High as Tara's moped got trashed she sighed as she saw it in the car park still looking destroyed she would have to get a dump truck to come pick it up and take it to the local tip, Tara almost cried it was her mother's moped and she had to get rid of it.

"Are you ok Tara" Bella asked worried, Tara sighed and Bella looked at the small moped that Tara gazed at sadly, "Don't worry Tara it will be ok, I can drive you to school every day until you can afford a new one" Bella said reassuringly, Tara smiled at her new friend thankful for her understanding and comfort.

"Come on Math's" groaned Bella with a disappointed look on her face, "Math's should be banned from first periods of a school day it's just inhuman" Tara joked lamely and Bella laughed Tara liked that Bella accepted her lame and slightly weird jokes, Tara got out of the car.

Suddenly a voice said "Tara", Tara looked up to see Kaitlyn running across the car park with a relieved and happy expression on her face, everyone's head turned to Tara's direction and Tara wished she could turn invisible or evaporate on the spot, Kaitlyn grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"I was so worried, everyone knows what went down two days ago with Nathan his been suspended for like two weeks it's been massive gossip then we heard that you were staying at the Cullen's and I was so worried that they had murdered you like that poor girl Bella…"Kaitlyn said quickly but stopped as she saw Bella standing next to me.

Kaitlyn's mouth suddenly closed and stepped back glaring at Bella, Tara bit her lip as the awkward silence followed it was smothering, "Ah Kaitlyn West this .." Tara began but Bill Kael, Kaitlyn's boyfriend snarled "Bella Swan", "Now hold on there's no need for that hostilely" Tara muttered shocked at their bad attitudes.

"She's with them now she's lost to us come on Kaitlyn" Bill said pulling a face like he smelt something foul, Kaitlyn shot Tara and Bella a disgusted looked, "Kaitlyn?" Tara said shocked but she didn't stop Tara watched their retreating forms, great she thought the only friends that she had at this school and she ruined it in two days that's a was a new record Tara thought wishing Emmett was here so she could curl up into his arms and forget the world, Tara shook her head.

Tara had to be strong, she couldn't always use Emmett as her safety blanket she would have to deal with this by herself, Tara's first period was just the beginning of the long day she had to face, Kaitlyn wouldn't talk to her, she had Bella there but she heard constant snide remakes and comments from Sara Nicholas, Tamara Dobson and Kerrie Grant, Tara asked Angela "Wasn't it Graham before" but the bell rung the only other class she had with Angela was music which was 6th today and she couldn't at recess because she was swamped with questions about the 'nathan' incident .

At lunch time Tara sat next to Angela who was getting a head start on her Biology homework as Jessica a girl Tara didn't really trust flirted with Mike and talked about fashion with Lauren a girl with a fish pout that scruntizied every other person at the table including Tara who made her feel uncomfortable from the girls constant looks, a cough caught Tara's attention and Tara looked at Angela.

Angela said not looking up from her work "Kerrie's mother is engaged to a wealthy oil billionaire and he adopted her now she's Grant and queen bee and that's why Sara is so miserable and so evil trying to be better in the new queens eyes and gaining favor", Tara nodded that's when Lauren interrupted "And Kerrie's also got her eye on Emmett Cullen" she said spitefully.

Tara felt a cold chill run in the pit of her stomach at the mention of Emmett's name and excused herself from the table heading to her next class early she was walking down the corridor when she saw Kaitlyn being slammed against the locker by Sara and Tamara as Kerrie smashed a fist into her stomach.

Tara heard Kaitlyn cry out in pain, Kaitlyn might hate her but she wasn't let her be beaten up by these horrible people, 'Hey STOP THAT LEAVE HER ALONE" Tara shouted all three girls looked at Tara like she was some type of disease and then surrounded her and went to attack Tara.

Tara dodged they flimsy attacks as her self defense training came into practice she kicked Tamara in the stomach knocking her into a nearby locker she was knocked unconscious, Sara scratched Tara across the cheek making it sting and bleed, Tara punched her in the jaw she also was knocked out.

Kerrie glared at her "You know you're just a whore like your dead mother" she said tauntingly, Tara felt something snap inside of her she saw red, she turned her eyes deadly making Kerrie whimper as Tara slammed her into the locker and took all her anger, pain, hurt and frustrated out on her.

Tara finished panting Kerrie was beneath her bruised, bloody and frightened as hell, Tara freaked she had just hurt three people she felt sick and disgusted she was not better than her father no she was worse than him she was a despicable monster, she walked over to Kaitlyn giving her hand but kaitlyn slapped it away her face showing hatred, Tara sighed.

Suddenly a deep booming voice that made Tara jump "TARA ANGELUS GET TO MY OFFICE NOW", Tara turned around seeing her principle standing there anger written on his face, Tara sat for 60 minutes being screamed at by the principle and then she was given a week suspension and it started immediately, Tara left the school grounds under the disapproving eyes from the teacher and fearful glances of her peers, Tara now had fully alienated herself for her peers.

Tara walked to the local shop beyond depressed and miserable as she stocked up food for her father it was just the essentials, Tara was thinking of Emmett and how she could tell him she was a monster worse than her father and almost killed three students to defend another student who still despised her and just because someone insulted her mother, he will be so disgusted with her.

Tara half out of it because her constant thinking suddenly realized she was at her front door, she sighed tonight she deserved anything her father gave her maybe she hoped he would beat her so badly she wouldn't wake up so she didn't have to see the disappointment in Emmett's eyes when she told him.

Tara opened the door closing it behind her walking into the kitchen she began to pack away the shopping when she heard the stumbling from the lounge room, Tara stopped what she was doing when she heard his bitter croaky body "I see you didn't die that's such a shame I would of missed these daddy daughter times" her father slurred.

Tara turned and saw her father, he was wearing week old clothing, his hair a mess everything about him was a mess but she knew that glint in his eyes as he glared hatefully at her, Tara steeled herself for again her punishment as he father strolled across the kitchen towards her.

Dear Readers,

Sorry it's taken me so long to wrote Chapter Eleven, I had so many projects please review if you liked it. Sorry quickly had to delete the chapter because I left something out thanks Emmett'sGrizzlyGal


	12. Chapter 12:Revengefu plots

Chapter Twelve: Revengeful Plot & Fates Entwined

-Rosalie-

Rosalie laid seductively on a white satin sheets that was no splattered with wet red blood some parts drying into a dark brown as the human victims bodies were tossed carelessly off the bed, Rosalie pouted muttering "None of them were fun to play with" she was looking and the distorted and limp bodies of seven young males.

"I expected a little more of a fight from you" Rosalie said to the dead male as she kicked his body across the cave room as if some drag doll, he reminded her somewhat of her Teddy, the thought of Emmett made Rosalie furious she began spreading the pillows and sheets as well as rip the room apart with her bare heads when she caught a look at herself in an old fashion looking mirror.

Rosalie moved like a seductress towards the wall length mirror, the faded gold moulding around the class framed the beautiful woman in the mirror, Rosalie was still breathtaking to behold even with her deep crimson coloured eyes, her ashen pale skin, her long golden blonde hair, she soft looking lips that had red liquid blood sliding down her chin, her curvy prefect body.

"Why does my Teddy not want me, I'm what every man desires and every womans envy, Teddt used like my body he even loved me" Rosalie said frowning rubbing her hands down her very toned and perfected body she shamed almost every model out there but then why does she worry about one guy did Rosalie actually love Emmett, Rosalie snorted in laughter at that thought.

"No it's not that I just want to destroy his life and being alone was one way but that was ruined when that little vixen walked in with her pathetic sob story and sad expression and Emmett was all over her" Rosalie shouted at all the dead humans like they were her audience of friends, disgusted and insulted that this human replaced her she was nothing compared to her, she was weak and so plain looking.

"I tried to break her mind mentally but I wasn't strong enough" Rosalie groaned over dramatically falling on the bed hmm she though "what's best way is to get revenge on both that girl and Teddy" Rosalie said spitefully suddenly she grinned evilly and picked up the decomposing body of a little boy with dimples and dark curly hair "Your so smart" she said out loud cradling the child as if it was hers.

Rosalie dumped the boy like a toy his head hit the concrete letting a sickening crack echo in the cave, though Rosalie didn't seem fazed as she was still dancing around and clapping her hands in excitement suddenly she came to an abrupt halt in her 'dance of death'.

"How could I complete that task,(suddenly another deadly yet sinfully beautiful grin graced Rosalie's lips) I will go to her and ask her see would want revenge on Emmett and the rest of the Cullen's, Oh I'm such a smart person" Rosalie said excitedly as she ran out of the cave heading the direction of the old abandoned hut in the middle of the forest.

Rosalie soon arrived at the horrible looking hut as she rubbed her hands smirking it was beyond a prefect plan, nothing seemed to move no even the wind and that was what Rosalie wanted it meant that she was here, a voice croaky and gravelly shouted trought the door "Who's out there".

"Oh Lady Elizabeth please there is horrible news" Rosalie shouted panicked her excellent acting skills coming into good play as she stumbled towards the hut, the door flung open an a lady about 50 years old came out worry on her face she was the oldest looking vampire and had a power of a witch.

"Rose what is wrong child" Elizabeth said concerned, Rosalie flung her arms around the old hag shaking and gagging in her pretend distraught "Oh James our James is gone" wailed Rosalie, Elizabeth looked beyond distraught, Elizabeth was James maker and was kinda like a mother she was a 'veggie' vampire and the only illusion Rosalie had to use changing her eye colour.

"What happened what happened to my James" whispered Elizabeth, Rosalie held back the smirk she had forming, "It was so horrible My love James and I were travelling together when a human Tara Angelus fell madly and obsessively in love with my love, James told her to go away she was disgusting to him and…and" muttered Rosalie.

"Go on dear" whispered Elizabeth stroking Rosalie's her reassuringly making Rosalie feel like gagging as the vampire smelt like grave dirt, "This Tara hired the local Cullen family to hunt us down and Emmett Cullen this evil brute killed my James" screeched Rosalie in pretend agony.

"No it can't be true not the Cullen's they wouldn't" Elizabeth muttered shaking her head "They did LADY ELIZABETH I ALMOST DIED ESCAPING THEM" shouted Rosalie, Elizabeth bit her lip unsure what to do or say, Rosalie sighed in irritation "I want to get revenge for my James, Tara was sleeping with that Emmett" Rosalie suggested innocently.

Elizabeth looked horrified "A human and vampire together that's against everything we were grew up with, staying hidden and away from humans kept our secret, thats wrong its against nature it's a sin" she muttered, "Will you help me" Rosalie pleaded sweetly, "Why not kill the human" Elizabeth said though it looked like the thought upset her, "Because I would never kill a human she loved James I didn't blame her but Emmett needs to suffer" Rosalie explained.

Elizabeth nodded and walked into her hut, Rosalie waited inside gleeful and beyond excited to see what punishment the both would receive together hearn clinking and muttering from inside Rosalie waited but her patience was wearing thin when Elizabeth came out with a potion in her hand, "Just put it in his drink" Elizabeth began but was cut off when Rosalie snatched the vial out of her hand.

Rosalie began to chuckle darkly and manically as her thoughts were else where her illuision slipped, Elizabeth grasped horrified as her eyes landed on Rosalie's eyes, "You're a..a..a nomad" hissed Elizabeth fearfully, "Yes I'm and I made your son killed innocent human beings, now I need something from you" Rosalie said licking her lips as her poisonous saliva swell and pumped out into her mouth as Rosalie lunged clutching to the woman's neck as sweet gifted blood poured into her mouth, Elizabeth struggled pathetically against Rosalie, who was now a lot stronger then before, Rosalie left the old hag there for the animals to devour as sheslinked off into the forest her han tighlty holding the vial.

-Back at Tara's House-

-Tara-

Tara's father roughly grabbed shoving her hard into the cupboard behind her, his face contorted into a mask of hatred and disgusted, Tara's body stung at the impact, she knew she would have to do more then that to push her father over the edge, "Oooo you going hit me again Daddy" Tara said sarcastically, knowing her father hated back chat it only made him more viscious and violent.

Her father's eyes blazed his deep brown eyes coiling with drunkeness and pent up rage as he growled "You ungrateful little bitch" he slapped her hard across the face that Tara almost fell over, her cheek was already swelling and Tara felt dizzy from the force, she looked up defiantly "Yes Daddy I'm so grateful that I live in a shit hole" Tara retorted.

Her father snarled shoving her into the counter hard the Tara thought her spine would snapin half from the force of the savage shove Tara groaned out in pain, "That's for being disobedient and disrespecting your father" her father's voice hissed in her eye how much she hated that voice, Tara's voice grew stronger she was finally sticking up for herself even if it involved her death later.

"I don't know who your referring because all I saw is a fucking worthless piece of crap in front of me" Tara even smirked when she said that, her father grabbed her throwing her to the floor, he laid into her with kick after kick, Tara took the punishment as her body jerked from the constant beating, Tara turned her face away from the kicks to choked up blood onto the kitchen floor.

He father stood panting over her likes some overworked dog, his hands on his knees, Tara muttered "Aww you already tired, your daddy was right your nothing but a pathetic excuse of flesh, that's why he didn't give you enough hugs when you were younger" her father foot crashed with Tara's right side of her face, it was a splitting pain as she screamed as her face felt like fire as her right eye swell impairing her vision, her nose bled and her body felt dead from the beating.

But she wasn't dying why wasn't she dying why was her body fighting to stay alive, ahh Emmett his better off without you she thought to herself but heart ached at the thought of never seeing Emmett again but that when she was felt her body giving up and shutting down, suddenly her father's voice said "Least I never killed my own mother that is what you did".

Tara felt this anger boil in her and with the strength left in her she pulled herself up by the counter, she swayed dangerously and her head spun making her stomach rolled she wiped the blood from her lips spitting the rest out on the floor. "I didn't kill her you did" Tara muttered darkly.

"What" her father growled his eyes growing with a dangerous amount of anger in them before Tara would quiver before them but now she just pitied him for it. "You heard me, you killed your wife in the end if she wasn't scared of you she wouldn't of gone behind your back to go to my rehearsal she wouldn't of died, you blamed me because it made it easier for you because the real truth is YOU KILLED YOU WIFE BY THE BEATINGS AND YOUR SELFISH DRINKING PROBLEMS AND YOU KNOW IT" Tara shouted the force of her voice made her swayed dangerously and she threatened to make her fall over.

Tara's father roared lunging from his spot across the kitchen grabbing her by the throat and shoving her against a wall, Tara didn't have the strength to fight nor would she as her father's death grip was cutting off Tara's oxygen supply, the room was going darker but she sure the glint of a cooks knife so he was gonna kill her good she deserved it maybe she would meet her mother in heaven.

-Emmett-

Emmett laughed and joked as he caught himself a male grizzly bear, his shirt were scratched into pieces and hung off him in tatters, Alice smiled saying "I'm so glad Emmett has no real dress sense or I would be disappointed in his lack of care for his clothing".

Emmett snorted in laughter as the rest of them full into a fit of hysterics around him, "Hey tease me all you like, I never seen you take on a full grizzly any of you actually, I'm a bloody legend" Emmett said cocky, Jasper rolled his eyes " You keep telling yourself that Emmett" Edward said smirking.

"Well least I don't chase Kittens around for there ball of string" taunted Emmett, Edward glared at him and Esme warned them both "Boys please behave", "Yes Mum" both chorused together but little did Esme realise the match wouldn't start here it would start back at home, wrestling vampire style.

"You might want to change your shirt before Tara sees you, you might worry her" Esme whispered, but Alice said "Oh that's not what you have to worry about, I would fear that Tara might ravish our poor Emmett if you haven't already noticed the love bite" everyone including Carlisle snorted in laughter sounding like there were choking for air.

Emmett's clear and pale skin shone in the moonlight but your eyes were drawn to the dark bruise above his heart, Tara's little remembrance gift to Emmett from this morning, "Yeah we can't keep our hands off each other" admitted Emmett shyly, "We noticed" both Jasper and Edward said at once laughing afterwards.

Esme smacked Emmett up the side of the head, "Ouch what is that for" muttered Emmett rubbing his head pouting at his mother, "You never discuss business in the bedroom, I brought you up as a gentlemen" Esme scorned, "Could of fooled me" snickered Carlisle receiving chuckles from Edward, Alice and Jasper and death glares from Esme and Emmett.

Suddenly Alice grasped out loud, Emmett's head shot up as Alice looked off and out of it as she was having a vision, when she came to she looked around fearfully and her eyes locked onto Emmett's, "Tara" whispered Emmett frantic he didn't even wait to hear what Alice saw he bolted as if his life depended on it, but it wasn't his it was hers.

Emmett heard the noise from standing outside the house, hadn't any of the neighbours hear this and reported it, Emmett's nose pickup Tara' scent but t was thick on the air like before oh god she was bleeding, Emmett panicked not again is she alive is she alright he couldn't stand here and do nothing, Emmett kicked in the door splitters went everywhere as he charged in no longer scared that he couldn't control himself but worried he was to late to save her.

Emmett saw his beautiful Tara pinned against a wall a man standing over her with a sadistic and hatred filled look he held a knife in his hand as he squeezed the life of Tara, he reeked of alcohol, this was Tara's father the man that hit her, his Tara, Emmett shook as this uncontrollable anger surged like tidal waves in his body this creep deserved death.

But as Emmett saw Tara's face beaten, bloody and bruised he knew if her killed her father she would never forgive Emmett for it, so Emmett grabbed a bat near the door and walked over behind this pathetic man smacking him in the back of the head not fatal enough to kill him but enough to have him knocked out for awhile and have a bad headache afterward.

The man fell to the ground and Tara fell forward into Emmett's awaiting arms, her pulse was very weak as well as her heart beat, Emmett picked her up bridal style he had to get home quickly to Carlisle, Emmett ran again to his home, he never glanced away from Tara's face as he whispered desperate and frantic "Stay with me please Tara I beg you don't leave me", her face turned towards him, eyes shut but he heard the murmur from her moving lips "Emmett".

Dear Readers,

Thanks for all you support and advice. Sorry if it was a bit short this time. Please continue to comment so I know I should continue, Thanks again.

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal.


	13. Chapter 13:Tara's Past life

Chapter Thirteen: Life stories Foretold

-Emmett-

Emmett sat looking at the lines in the wooden table it was the only distracting thing to keep him occupied while waiting for Tara to wake up, it's weird how now even though humans missed out on all the very delicate details, like the fine work of a carpenter or the beauty that isn't always on the surface of a woman but the little things like the glow in her eyes or the softness with the little perfected lines in her lips but the thing was Emmett wanted to be human so he would experience life with Tara in a good way, Emmett wanted to make Tara feel how he felt when he heard her heart quicken or her body rise in heat, the feelings that drowned the evil creature in him almost making him feel human again.

To be the gentle lover she needs, she doesn't need a life of being with a vampire, the difference, the seclusion, the darkness, the uncertainty, the danger oh how the danger seems to escalate around her she is definitely worse then Bella when danger is near by though Emmett began to wonder would her life always be without danger because of her abusive father then Emmett would curse himself for being selfish and trying to get out of admitting to himself together they would always be in danger.

Edward walked in with a worried expression on his face, he looked like he was deciding something big and he didn't know what he was suppose to do, Emmett had got used to the look all last year where Edward would brood over what to do with Bella and Emmett was very sheepish by suggesting to drink her blood and Edward went into a wrath with that suggestion and now Emmett understood why he went against it and thank god Edward knew never to take Emmett's advice.

Edward looked up running his hand through his hair nervously but smiled though it didn't reach his eyes, "Ah Emmett" Edward whispered sitting down on a seat looking down at his hands as if they were the most interesting thing, "how is Bella?" Emmett asked randomly and Edward head flew up as he answered "She's at home, she is worried but I told her everything was fine and that she should stay with Charlie tonight because he might get annoyed with her staying here every night", he was staring at Emmett very focused.

"Least Bella has a decent father" hissed Emmett his fist clenching and unclenching on the table top as his violent anger battled inside his body very nasty words were being used inside Emmett's head with images of violence towards that monster, "Emmett you know that isn't the answer, I understand that anger towards people who endanger Bella but don't sink to his level your better then him and you know you would hurt Tara".

"And were called the monsters" said Emmett glaring at his clenched hands bitterly, suddenly his anger evaporated as Jasper walked into the room, he nodded sitting down relaxed in ease, calm and serious, he was looking at Edward questionably but Edward was still seeming to be thinking hard on something, "Ok what's wrong" Emmett said sternly.

Esme walked in smiling her motherly smile but seeing her boys all serious and not talking made her stop "Edward you haven't told Emmett Tara's awake yet and that Alice went to her house grabbing her items that she asked for" she said looking at Edward with a smile, Emmett jumped up "She's awake" he said happily as he went to walk towards Esme.

"Emmett we need talk" Edward said stopping Emmett, "Edward we can do it later I want to see Tara" Emmett said slightly annoyed, "No we need.." Edward started but was cut off by Esme "Edward you can tell him later" whispered Esme, "He needs to know now" commented Jasper still composed and sitting while the Edward looked so uncertain and nervous and Esme looked upset.

Emmett looked at everyone confused as he sat himself back down looking around "what is with everyone" he asked as Alice walked in with a bag of clothing in her left hand while a box that was decorated with glitter small trinkets like keys and shells definitely the work of a little girl's craft was held carefully in her right.

Alice placed the box on the table but the lid wasn't secured and it came off revealing the inside of the box, Alice went to close the box but Emmett grabbed it looking at the contents inside "Emmett it's bad to be snooping put the things back now" Esme hissed but Emmett had already the black diary that had fancy golden on the front with a page open to a certain date reading it:

Dear Diary,

Today I felt my baby kick inside my womb during the evening it was the most beautiful experience to ever feel as a mother the kick was soft as if the child knew that any harder might cause discomfort as if my baby was considerate towards it mothers feelings.

My baby is growing strong my womb was strong but I grow fearful Ryan's beating became more violent each night and I fear for my child's safety but where can I go to my family has no contact with me since Ryan forbade it why can I not be stronger and leave for my baby's safety.

The law officials wont believe Lawyer Ryan Angelus citizen of the year to be a violent abusive drunk and will definitely alert him if his wife came in with those claims there is no where to run , no where to hide Ryan would find us so I must stay until I stronger and can leave the man I love…. That's Ryan now coming through the door lets us hope that nothing wrong has gone at work to anger him.

Emmett flipped half a book ahead several years had passed all describing Tara's childhood steps, sitting, toothing, crawling, losing baby teeth, walking, talking, all the important things in life to a mother as Emmett read about Tara's life as a child, how the love this woman felt for his Tara, Tara had someone she loved taken away and she grew up blaming herself, Emmett could never understand that amount of pain she suffered he knew that personally but he was here now to protect and slowly mend the broken and shattered heart of Tara's.

Emmett read another page:

Dear Diary,

It was my beautiful baby girls 7th birthday party, Tara Leigh Angelus my child is growing up so fast, Tara is smart, funny, caring and extremely excited this morning as she rushed around trying to gather up her fairy costume for her dress up birthday party, I watched her skip from one side of the house to the other but warned her to quieten down for fear Ryan would wake up angry.

Ryan has respected my wishes in not touching 'our' child, that word sickens me he might be her biological father but a actual father he is not,, my Tara is nothing like him she never will be for that I know, a knock comes from the door I will continue later…

(Emmett picked up a photograph of a 7 year Tara grinning up at the camera with cake all over her small innocent face in her light pink fairy costume her golden crown slightly slanted on her messed up hair)

Oh my lord my baby Tara has seen the real monster her father is, I thought I would of died when she saw me bloody and bruised in my cold state my mind far away until I heard her soft quaking voice whisper "Daddy please don't hurt mummy", Ryan not a man for love or comparison, spun around raging and swearing at my baby girl who stood quaking under his towering rage.

I was helpless as I struggled to protect her but the disgusting sound of his hand slapping her cheek, she fell hard onto the ground her body shaking in fear from her monster of a father, with all my strength I grabbed my baby bolting for the only secure place the bathroom, I felt Ryan breathe on the back of my neck as I fled with Tara into the bathroom and saw the rage as I smashed the bathroom door on his face locking it on.

Tara my poor innocent baby what she witnessed and felt that night on her birthday as she clung to me fearfully as Ryan pounded hard on the door shaking us both as we secured our bodies against it, "Its not the monsters I have to fear is it" Tara asked the pain in her voice evident I felt beyond awful and disgusted with myself I should of left now my daughter has witnessed this life.

"No its not" I remember whispering bringing her closer as that night we slept on the tiled floor of our bathroom frightened to leave each others company to face the only monster to ever exist Ryan Angelus, drunk, lawyer, husband, father and just a human, It is so unbelievable a human being could do something so cruel yet that's Ryan his human and his evil.

Emmett stopped reading placing the book down deeply saddened and disturbed by the journals entries, Tara was hit since she was seven so its being going a hell of a lot longer then Emmett assumed she has been alone even with her mother being there for a very long time, "What's the matter is that Tara's Journal" Alice whispered.

"No it's not, that is Tara's mum journal, she wanted to use to explain everything to Emmett" muttered Edward looking now annoyed by something, Emmett placed the diary gently back into the box and holding it like a fragile crystal statue it was Tara's whole life in there it meant something so much to her, it was her childhood trapped almost caged into a small box yet it was all she had of her life and her mother.

"Emmett before you go…"Edward whispered Emmett looked at him head tilted what was so important, "Before I tell you this you mustn't get mad or go into a rage or anything, Alice could you take the stuff to Tara now" Alice looked worriedly at Emmett but took his soul mates treasured belongings upstairs.

"Emmett, Tara was expelled from our school for beating up three girls at school saving a friend from the beating she would of received, Tara saw herself in Kaitlyn and she snapped as humans tend to do when.." Edward went but Jasper interrupted him "Humans have unstable amount of stress and emotional turmoil they act more abruptly then normal having a lack of judgement or as their state 'snap'", "Yes Tara had one of these snaps and saw red taking out three girls seriously injuring them" Edward paused as for Emmett to let it sink in.

"Tara got into a fight" Emmett said worried that was really out of character for Tara, she wouldn't intentionally hurt everyone , "That's right when Tara came through and saw the damage she done she thought herself as her father a monster" Edward said slowly, Emmett looked around shocked she wasn't a monster she had a emotional collapse brought on by continual physical, emotional and mental draining trauma.

"Emmett Tara deliberately went home to face her father hoping to push him enough to kill her so she wouldn't have to face telling you and you thinking less of her" Jasper said looking away, Emmett felt like someone slapped him with a iron hot hand in the cheek as to many feelings rolled into one pumped through Emmett, he stood up anger and hurt clearly on his face.

How could Tara think of something so selfishly stupid about killing herself, it was unthinkable to even Emmett, was she so willing to leave Emmett all alone in this miserable existence because she thought he would think HER a monster HER was her thinking so backward.

Emmett slowly breathed in and out trying to relax himself he really needed to talk to Tara, he slowly left the room though he was shaking there was no way to hide the anger, confusion and pain splashed across Emmett's face, he walked into the hall realising that her scent was everywhere she completed him and as selfish as it was he couldn't imagine his life without his Tara, she walked in stealing his heart and the thought of Tara lifeless, pale, cold, unbreathing torn Emmett's heart and mind to shreds, he wouldn't survive he couldn't go on with his own because of eternity alone was very long and lonely.

-Tara-

Tara moved awkwardly from her laying position to a sitting, her body felt like it had been ran over with a saw , she was to scared to move from the backlash of the pain serves myself right Tara thought wincing as the sheets touched a bruise, she couldn't stand the sheets on her bruised body so she tossed them off her pushing them further away.

Tara carefully laid herself back down into a laying position thinking to herself what had became of her life constantly she is hiding or running to afraid of the past and present to see her future she shivered at how dreaded her life had been until images of Emmett floated into her mind and how she felt being with him was an earthmoving force of emotions she never thought she would have, Emmett had saved her for her hell and breathed life into her making her human again not the husk she was and for that she was eternally grateful, Tara smiled as a few tears slid down her cheeks sadness didn't produce these tears they were from pure happiness.

Suddenly Tara felt a presence the air when slightly cold in the room, Tara pulled herself up painfully to a sitting position, hissing out in pain "Tara don't move its alright" Alice said worried rushing over as if she floated on air and with one hand lifted Tara gently to a sitting position, "Thank you Alice" Tara whispered wiping her tears away blushing at how she was caught crying.

"Why were you crying but smiling at the same time" Alice asked as she laid next to Tara with a arm draped like an older sister comforting a younger, Tara though before answering had it been so long that Alice had forgot what it was like being human Tara looked at Alice with a new found sadness and respect, Alice has forgotten her human past but she is so strong, free spirited and very caring person who has a bubbly nature even after everything, she was such a prefect sister.

"Alice we sometimes cry when were so overjoyed with happiness we have to cry or we feel like we gonna explode" Tara said smiling at the young female next to her who nodded thinking something over, "Are you very happy to be alive" Alice said with general generosity, Tara giggled she had faced death some many times during the week it really doesn't frighten her much the thing that did was losing everything she had now it made it harder to let go and she found herself fighting more.

"No I'm just so happy to be able to see anyone just one more time, you are like a family to me all of you and it would kill me to leave Emmett because I fallen completely in love with him" Tara said looking down at her hands, Alice let this little squeal out making Tara jump as she felt Alice hug her "Oh its looks like were going to be more then sisters" Alice said excitedly with a misty look in her eyes, Tara smiled unsure what she was meaning but decided to not dwell on it.

Tara looked uncomfortably at Alice she didn't like asking favours from people "Ah Alice could I ask you to do me a favour, can you gather some of my clothing and items especially a small box underneath my floorboards I need it that box to give me enough strength to explain my life to Emmett" Tara said shaking a tiny bit.

Alice smiled consolably at Tara before getting up and leaving silently like Alice wasn't even in the room only the room seemed to heat a bit which shocked Tara could she identify when a vampire was there but the slight yet unnoticeable heat change in the room maybe Tara was useful in protecting herself enough.

Tara sat awkwardly feeling alone which never bothered her before but it was more agonising now then before Tara fidgeted thinking about every facial feature of Emmett in a dreamy daze when the temperature changed again making Tara snap out of it Alice was walking over with a worried look on her face but it was hidden well, what had worried Alice was something wrong with the family.

Alice smiled knowingly as she looked at Tara's slightly glazed over look, "thinking about Emmett" Alice said knowingly Tara felt herself flush from her cheeks a flaming heat that gave away the truth in a second, Alice chuckled passing Tara her clothes and her special box, Tara dropped the clothes beside the bed but cradled the box close to herself, a great sense of happiness and sadness flooded Tara.

"Don't worry I know that look Bella does it during Maths a lot about Edward I do it all the time thinking about my Jasper" Alice said with a light voice she seemed to have a glow to her especially her golden coco eyes as she leaned sighing contently against the wall, Tara smiled after how many years Alice stilled was madly in love with Jasper and he was besotted with her as well.

Alice said suddenly "Oh I will be right back after you finished your discussion with Emmett" she left the heat rose again it was starting to freak Tara out she could sense that more and more clearly now, Tara looked down at her blood tattered clothing and she felt like a mess, she wasn't going to look like this mess for Emmett so as painful as Tara knew it would be Tara began to shuffle towards the edge of the bed.

Tara moved her body carefully to stop any jarring or harsh movement of her body, her feet touch the floor as she held on to the bed for support as she slowly stood up her body screamed in pain and she wobbled dangerously as her head spun, too quick too quick she thought as she held herself up clinging to the bed post for dear life.

When the dizzy spell subsided and Tara thought she had enough strength she shuffled slowly towards the bathroom not rushing herself to much to put herself off balance, she opened the door and slipped into the white bathroom that was it immaculate condition must be really annoying to keep clean she thought as she hobbled towards the sink.

Tara caught a look at herself in the mirror and grasp she was barely recognisable with the puffiness of her right cheek making her eye slightly closed, a slipt lip and bruises dark black finger mark bruises along her neck, she touched them shivering her almost crushed her wipe pipe, Tara picked up a cloth and softly wipe it across the purple, black and yellowish swelled cheek a horrible reminder of the previous night.

What is she going to do, when Emmett sees her he will be totally appalled by her sight Tara though sadly as she slowly undressed herself she wanted to feel clean wanted to get the dried blood off, she turned the water to just warm and slipped in leaning against the wall for support, it stung a bit when the water hit the bruised and sore body parts but the pain soon stopped and the feeling of being refreshed washed over Tara .

Tara should have told someone that she was showering in case she was concussed or hurt herself by tripping or stumbling but she was already a hassle and she just wanted to relax and have a few moments to collect her thoughts together before she opened up herself to Emmett about her past.

Tara closed her eyes feeling the softness and caressing of the water dripping down her skin, hearing only the sound of the water trickling in her ears it was so peaceful, Tara pictured herself standing under a waterfall in a tropical forest ,Emmett was standing there beside her holding her underneath the waterfall, Tara sighed as her imagination ran wild.

-Emmett-

Emmett stood outside the bedroom door taking deep breaths to help stable his thoughts he didn't need to smash the door open, ranting and raving at the tops of his lungs scaring Tara out of her wits with his violent outbursts, he needs to be supportive and try and understand her way of thinking even if it confused him.

Emmett opened the door a fraction eyeing the bed from the doorway he straight away noticed Tara was not in her bed resting and he groaned muttering in his head about stubborn women as he opened the door and walked towards the bed his hearing picking up the tickling of water from the shower and the content sigh from Tara.

Emmett laid down on the bed and decided to be patient and wait for Tara to get out of the shower, a thought of Tara wrapped up in a towel dripping wet, her hair sticking to her neck, Emmett almost groaned aloud as he clutched the pillow beside his head hard in his hands suddenly the water cut off and Emmett jumped grabbing a pillow he placed it on his lap just in case of anything that insinuated what he was thinking about.

Emmett sat up in a sitting position on the bed as the bathroom door opened and a tiny bit of steam poured out making Emmett gulped it was very similar to what he was thinking about, suddenly Tara stood there in a white silk robe that clung tightly around her body revealing dangerous curves, she was bare-footed and her black hair hung loosely around her face.

Emmett looked passed the bruises that coloured his angels skin and body and saw her pure beauty that was more better than anything Emmett could think about because she was just prefect, Tara stood there her breathing erratically as she looked at Emmett who was sitting there watching her.

Tara walked slowly across the distance towards the bed where Emmett forced himself to sit on the bed so he wouldn't fly up and take Tara into his arms and ravish her on the bed she needed him to be supportive as she told him about her past something Emmett has been wanting to know since he first follow her from home room.

Tara sat down she looked slightly uncomfortable and was hiding her face from Emmett with her hair, Emmett knew what she was trying to do hide her bruises from him like to stop him from being repulsed, Emmett softly held her face in his hand lifting it up so her eyes would meet his "You look beautiful" he whispered softly, Tara forced a small laugh pulling away she didn't believe him.

-Tara-

Tara knew what Emmett was trying to do make her feel better about being the grotesque punching bag, she didn't want him to feel obliged to say that she saw her own face in the mirror, suddenly Tara felt the softest touch move slowly down her neck touching the hand bruises.

"I will never forget how much it killed me inside to see you in the hands of that vile man as he hurt you" Emmett whispered his cold soothing kisses graced Tara's bruised neck in tenderness of Emmett's affections, Tara let out this most relieved and content sigh as she felt herself be drawn into Emmett arms as Tara laid between his legs as he held her closely to his chest.

"I think it's about time you tell me why I'm being called to your chambers late at night, I hope its for some devilish role playing" Emmett whispered into Tara's ear making her shiver and her heart miss a beat, Tara her voice a lot huskier then before "I'm sorry to disappoint you Emmett", "Tease" he hissed kissing her neck again any more of this and Tara will believed she had died and gone to heaven.

"Stop Emmett please" Tara whispered and immediately the assault on her neck stopped thought he still didn't let her go which was fine by Tara who took a deep breathe as she grabbed the box held it tightly in her hands as she pulled out some pictures and then shut the lid again.

"My past and how it came to be my present and would have been my future started long before I was ever born, it began when two sweethearts met at a school in a small town where many had big dreams, these two young teenagers had many but it always involved having them together, those teenagers were my parents Ryan Andrews Angelus and Mary Jane Whitlam" Tara whispered showing a picture of her parents who were at their school formal holding hands and smiling blissfully.

"Not long after graduation my father got a scholarship into a lawyer college a dream job Ryan had always wanted he realised though that he would be moving away from his sweetheart and that troubled him so he asked her to marry him and move away to their dream beginning it was everything Mary wanted the man she loved, the dream job her soul mate wanted, being married, starting a new future so she said yes and after the wedding they moved away from their small hometown to a city" Tara continued showing Emmett to pictures one of her parents at their wedding and another at the apartment her father was carrying boxes as her mother painted on the back it had photo was taken by a friendly neighbour named Henry.

"The first couple years my parents struggled to put my father through college and live the life in the city but they were still very happy together it wasn't until my father was into his second year of being a lawyer around the age of 26 that he began to drink heavily after stressful days at work but that escalated until he first snapped and slapped my mother across the face it shocked her and shattered her trust in her husband even thought he promised to never do it again she stayed because she loved him so" Tara felt her throat go dry when she thought what her mother must of felt believing someone had loved her that the horror of being slapped would have been awful and doubting the others affection for just one second, Tara felt Emmett rubbed her arm in comfort.

"But my father didn't stop he liked the power he possessed over my mother, she lost all contact with the outside world, alone, scared and uncertain the beatings were nightly every night after work after that man ate his dinner he would beat on her for no reason at all, my mother self confidence was shredded she had no hope of saviour because she loved her abuser but something changed soon at the aged of 27 my mother fell pregnant with me Tara Leigh Angelus she always told me I was her ray of hope" Tara felt tears well up as she saw the picture of her mother proudly taking a picture of her enlarge belly as she smiled happily.

"So I was born and my mum was my entire world everything I did it was for her and she was always there for me in return she was beyond the perfect mum always trying to better my life and hide me from my monstrous father though sadly she couldn't hide him for long on my seven birthday I saw my father hitting my mother and he slapped me across the cheek the saddest thing was that I lost the shred of my childhood that night and so it continued the beatings thought mum always seemed to protect me when I was a teen I didn't get out of it so easily, my father hated me I knew that but sadly I could not hate him trust me I tried hard to but every time he hit me I just was thankful it was mum who didn't get hurt" Tara tried to hold the flow of tears how much she missed her mum , her smile, her hugs, her scent, how her hair felt like velvet when touched, her soft musical voice.

"We can stop if you wish to" Emmett whispered looking at Tara who quickly wiped the tears away she shook her head continuing "My mother couldn't leave her husband she couldn't understand now that all she felt was discontent with him but she always blamed herself for my suffering I remember when the occasional business trip came up it was always the best times just me and mum and one trip I joined a choir in secret because I loved singing so much like my mum, when she found out she was so proud of me that I got in and we kept it a secret from father".

"I got enjoyment out of singing and mum loved watching me be happy that's when it happened she was killed because I begged her to come to my rehearsal I got really mad with her when she said she couldn't because of dad's arrival home I told her I hated her and left then after rehearsals I walked home and the front lawn was covered in police cars and I knew I didn't know how but I felt it I fell to the ground and sobbed until a police woman noticed me and she told me my mother was dead, my world was destroyed I lost everything I loved in a night because of my selfishness and I will always feel guilty" Tara remembered that night as it played over and over in her mind.

"That night my father began a his campaign of killing me slowly not with the physical beatings the words from his pathetic mouth blaming taunting enjoying as my guilt ripped at me till I was driven into this cask of my self this tomb but Emmett you have awoken me I feel so alive being with you and I want to thank you and your family being here it makes me remember what family was and what love is suppose to feel like" Tara whispered.

-Emmett-

Tara's words were so heart felt, Tara slowly turned around and gently kissed Emmett on the lips her actions triple the meaning behind her words, Emmett pulled away with a smile of reassurance "Thank you Tara for sharing your past with me, I wished I had been there before to protect you for the harshness of your past and wished more then anything to meet the mother who raised such a soulfully gifted woman".

Tara looked up her facial features were indescribable as new tears flowed down her face as she hugged Emmett saddling him so she was much closer "Thank you Emmett" Tara whispered as Emmett kissed her forehead, Tara yawned she looked spent and exhausted "I think its time for my heavenly creatures sleep" Emmett murmured.

"Emmett.." Tara said her eyes closing slightly "Yes Tara" Emmett asked smiling as he saw she was fighting sleep "Can we talk about your past tomorrow" Tara asked, Emmett stiffened why would she want to know about that, Tara sensed his hesitation "Please Emmett" she whispered her prefect violet big blue eyes staring up at him pleading.

Emmett smiled half heartedly but nodded seeing Tara's comforting sleepy smiling making him breathe a little easier "Emmett.." Tara whispered hmmm Emmett said worried what she was going to ask now "Can you sing me to sleep your voice is so comforting and relaxing" she muttered cuddling closer into Emmett's chest he smiled "Ok" he answered clearing his throat before he began singing Amazed by Lonestar to Tara:

_"Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_" Emmett finished singing the last line as the soft snoring meet his ears he pulled Tara closer watching his lover sleep in his arms.

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me, baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spent the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you, it just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life with you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you

Dear Reviewers,

I apologise for this chapter taking so long I was really busy with Christmas and holidays and all that, hope you had a great holidays too loved the new movie Twilight lol, sorry about the length or any punctuation mistakes and please continue to review.

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal


	14. Chapter 14: The troubles of Protection

Chapter Fourteen: The troubles of Protection

-Tara-

Tara gradually opened her eyes to meet the full burst of ultra violet light from the sun, Tara groaned aloud closing her eyes again shading it from the pain caused from the light which flared a headache, Tara rolled over covering her head with a pillow, Tara laid there knowing the width of the bed didn't feel so big last night and it was more noticeable especially now that Emmett has seemed to disappear into thin air.

Tara thought to herself how did Emmett move her limp and heavy sleeping form without her waking up, she knew he was a vampire with strength but even she thought she might of felt movement especially from underneath unless someone helped move her, she blushed at the though of any of the Cullen's seeing her in that position with Emmett even if she was asleep.

Tara knew she would have to get up if she laid here in bed all day she would start crawling the walls she needed to have a walk and breathe in some fresh air but in the back of Tara's mind she pictured Emmett grumbling about her staying in bed to rest, she giggled she will explain to him when he got home, her body wanted to it craved to go to sleep forever curled up in the big comfy mattress but her mind forced her to wake up.

So slowly Tara rose from under the sea of blankets stretching she cringed a little but it was slightly better the edge was off the pain, Carlisle was a miracle medicine man in fact it would of taken her days just to get the edge off but he has the knowledge to shorten that healing time and Tara was grateful for his intelligence and skills as a doctor.

Tara yawned pulling herself off the bed she could see slightly better out of her eye as the swelling went down a little in her cheek, she made the bed to the best of her ability and sadly it was awful Tara felt bad for leaving it so badly as she walked into the bathroom, she was still quite a ghastly sight but it would heal she knew that.

After having a shower and brushing her teeth, she pulled out of the plastic bag Alice got for her the other night her black and gold underwear and matching bra it was the only nice pair of undergarments she had on her personally as well as a loose-fitting Linkin park band shirt which was two sizes bigger making Tara feel more comfortable but Tara looked at her pants she seemed to have lost some weight and she couldn't hold them up even with a belt.

Tara glared at her pants in annoyance maybe if I did this she thought suddenly a loud commanding knock startled Tara "Um. Yeah who is it" Tara said trying to slow her thudding heart and quicken breathing as Alice familiar voice said through the door "Oh sorry to have frightened you Tara but I saw that you needed a pair of pants", Tara opened the door smiling sheepishly at Alice who strolled in with a pair of pants.

"You looked into my future to find I needed pants" Tara said smiling lopsided at Alice who laughed happily "I also see in about two days I take you out shopping that's going to be extremely fun and I'm happy you actually like shopping, Bella always seems to avoid it like it diseased" joked Alice.

Tara felt uncomfortable she personally didn't have the money to afford new clothes and a moped maybe she should actually start looking for a job first before doing any of that, Alice smiled sympathetically at Tara "Do worry we will" Tara held up her hands to stop Alice from continuing "Alice when I find a job I will pay for my own stuff and as I'm staying here for a bit before I find my own place I will pay your parents board" Tara said stating her point clearly.

Alice's mouth dropped open in shock "Oh Tara we never expect you to pay for sleeping here and it's our treat to buy gifts" she said, "I know that but I will pay money as I'm a stranger living at your home, I'm a house boarder so I will get a job first" Tara answered smiling as she knew her mind wouldn't be budged on this topic, Alice pouted saying "Your no fair I now have to wait a week for our shopping together" she left to let Tara get changed in private.

The pants were a fawnish- light brown in colour, it looked like track pants but it fitted snugly on her hips and flared away from the legs it was this type of silky cotton and Tara loved the feel of it as if it was skin, she looked herself in the mirror apart from the punching bag face and body it looked great so Tara finished it off by tying her hair into a messy bun.

Tara walked down the corridor and stairs and stood in the kitchen she was hungry but it was rude to take food without asking even if they didn't eat it, it was still the Cullen's house, Jasper walked in looking at Tara as he sat down still watching her, she stood there looking back at him stupidly.

"Don't look like a starving mouse in a cage its alright you can get something to eat there's cereal on that self, bread above it, toaster and kettle over on that bench and spreads and jams below the cereal and I'm sure you know where the milk and butter is" Jasper said smirking as Tara flushed embarrassed about being caught out in her dilemma.

Tara walked to the fridge and got out the milk and some coco pops "Ahh coco pops fan least it's a tiny bit better then Bella's breakfast" Jasper said sitting perfectly still and rigid in his sit but he was smiling, Tara got herself a bowl and sat right next to Jasper who stiffened as she sat down.

"Do you want me to move?" Tara asked looking at Jasper in worry, "Could you sit across from me just for now" he whispered he looked in agony with that pained expression Tara nodded and moved around to the other side of the table across from Jasper, "it's a lovely day today" Tara said trying to break the uncomfortable and nervous ice that he settled between them.

Jasper chuckled "you don't have to try and make me feel better", "And you don't have to act like you're a danger every time I'm in the room" Tara retorted looking at Jasper who raised an eyebrow at her, "But I' am a danger to you personally am I not" Jasper stated as if it was evident.

Tara rolled her eyes visibly "If you were going to kill me wouldn't you have done it the times I was alone just here you can lunge over the table and kill me" Tara stated retorting to his fact, "Don't you think I thought of that" Jasper whispered looking Tara straight in the eyes.

Tara wasn't scared she understood human blood was like a drug for vampires and it held its allure over them like junkies, "Don't doubt yourself Jasper I trust you see I'm more appealing then before because of all this cuts and bruises yet you hold up, your strong" Tara said, "Yet I still have the look of devouring on my face" Jasper answered ashamed, "Your not the only one" Tara joked thinking of Emmett.

Jasper smiled "His devouring is for a different reason as is yours for him" he chuckled as Tara blushed at his answer, "Jasper where is Emmett by the way" Tara asked keenly interested when he will be back for his talk about his past, Jasper looked at her calmly "His out with Edward, Carlisle and Esme they found Rosalie's scent and went tracking for it".

Tara shivered at her name mentioned again was she always going to be fearful of Rosalie, "Emmett then is going hunting" Jasper whispered not looking Tara in the eyes, "Jasper, Emmett's already been hunting the other day I know you guys can't drink continuously because you get bloated and sick from it" Tara muttered.

Jasper sighed aloud and Tara was getting slightly annoyed with him and Emmett especially Emmett at the moment, "His trying to prolong our meeting as he doesn't want to talk about his past isn't he" Tara stated looking at Jasper who smiled sadly "Our past sometimes is a painful and terrible thing especially because of…" Jasper said but Tara finished for him "Rosalie".

Jasper nodded and Tara felt this stinging hurt why would Emmett be trying so hard to avoid this subject everyone has had painful or sad pasts Tara knew that for a fact was he shielding her because he was worried about her pain, did he not trust her or did he still have some feelings for Rosalie.

Tara gritted her teeth painfully trying to block out the million questions in her head like if his like this now will he always try and avoid problems needed sorting out, why is she questioning it she loved Emmett but will she be as subjective and overpowered by a man like her mother was he might not physically hurt her but he might emotionally without realising it.

Tara shook her head as she realised her emotions would be transferred from her to Jasper as he watched her with a calm expression but there was a sadness in his eyes "Tara you shouldn't doubt Emmett's affection and love for you, I dunno why he personally wants to avoid the subject" Jasper said looking worried.

"It doesn't matter" Tara said cutting off her emotions completely, Jasper looked at her startled and she just stared at him, "Tara I didn't want you to hurt or get mad at Emmett" Jasper said, "You didn't Jasper I'm fine can I ask you a question" Tara said changing the subject to the topic she was now focussed on.

"Yeah" Jasper said hesitantly looking around as if for exits to run for it, "Can you teach me to fight" Tara asked, Jasper looked confused and ran his hand through his hair, "Edward said you did Karate and self defense classes and are highly skilled at it" he muttered as if trying to remember when Edward told him.

"Yes I can defend myself against humans but I need you to teach me to defend against vampires" Tara stated, Jasper sat there staring at her he didn't move or blink and Tara waited for an answer from him, he coughed and rubbing his hands awkwardly together, "Tara there is no way that's even possible humans cannot match vampire speed, stamina or strength" Jasper pointed out.

"I understand that but if I learn a little bit then I wont be completely useless if I was ever attacked by Rosalie then I might be able to defend myself" Tara answered, "We wouldn't let her that close" Jasper hissed annoyed, "You can't defend me all the time and if it was between my life and Alice's I don't doubt for a second I wouldn't be your choice" Tara muttered smirking.

"Alice can look after herself" Jasper defended his lover angrily, Tara whispered "By Rosalie isn't just any normal foe she knows your battle moves, your weakest points, she's strong and a little violent and crazy" Tara said playing out all her trump cards and lining them up, Jasper glared at her for a second.

"It could be dangerous" he added, "What's life without a bit of danger" Tara said shrugging it off like it wasn't important, "I meant from me" hissed Jasper in ashamed, "Its my choice and I want you to teach me deal with it" Tara argued, Jasper head fell into his hands defeated, "What if Emmett finds out, he will kill me and you" Jasper made a ditch attempt.

"Emmett doesn't own me Jasper I'm an adult and make my own decisions" Tara said letting a bit of her anger at Emmett show making Jasper smirk "You got guts you know that taking on Emmett when he could snap you in two", "Let him try after you done teaching me" Tara said cockily making Jasper roll his eyes.

"No wonder Emmett likes you but it still doesn't help human reflexes are slow an your injured" Jasper said looking at Tara, "Yes I'm injured but I will heal its better now that I'm basically numb then when I'm all healed and you know I can take a hit plus I got a plan to help my slow reflexes as you state" Tara said lying slightly about the numb part.

Jasper nodded slowly "And your plan was?" he asked clearly interested in Tara's theories, Tara smirked there was only one thing really to do, "I will ask Emmett to turn me tonight into a vampire" Tara stated smartly, dead silence followed Tara wondered if Vampires could go pale because she thought Jasper went a shade whiter in his face, he didn't reply for a while, Tara was getting bored staring at him so tapped her fingers on the desk.

"Have you really thought hard on that course if action" Tara barely just heard Jasper whisper, "Your giving up your life your own very existence" he continued Tara understood why vampires questioned peoples decisions about turning because there is no way of taking it back but she had decided its what she wants.

"Yes I have chosen my path now will you help me" Tara pleaded looking at Jasper sitting, rigid, uncertain, very pale across from her, "You do know what you ask of me and that it puts you in danger and my family also" Jasper muttered looking at the table, "Yes" Tara whispered "Fine I will help you train one thing though you must promise me it" Jasper muttered.

"Anything" Tara said, "Promise me when I call for quits because I can't control myself you will stopped until I regained myself stay away the furthest away without moving from my eyesight and protection" Jasper whispered softly looking up into Tara's eyes she nodded yes and Jasper sighed standing up he walked out the back.

Tara guessing this was her queue to follow him she walked out into the sunlight closing her eyes in the bright glaring sun after a couple of seconds Tara went to open her eyes but she was tossed on to someone's back "Hold on Tara" whispered the strained voice of Jasper she nodded and opened her eyes seeing blurs of trees go passed suddenly they were in a glade.

Tara got off and move away from Jasper to give him a few moments of collection, she decided to look around the glade Tara ended up near a small pond with little fishes and the bluest water it was magnificent she gently ran her hand through the crystal cold water as the fish darted away Tara smiled at the beauty of it.

"Tara are you ready" Jaspers voice clear and commanding reached her, "Yes Jasper" Tara shouted back getting up and brushing dirt off her pants, Alice is going to kill her maybe she should of changed her pants before hand its to late now if she asks to go back Jasper will probably do a disappearing act.

Tara looked up as and caught by surprise as Jasper was sparkling in the sunlight she heard that the Cullen's and others of their kind sparkled but she never seen it until now, Bella said it was breath taking and it was it was like diamonds or thousands of tiny rain or dew droplets that covered the body it was amazing if only Tara saw Emmett like this it would have been prefect she was kind of shock that having a topless toned Jasper didn't appeal to her she was basically infatuated with Emmett.

Jasper smiled "Ahh the skin of a vampire in the sunlight, humans eyes always go wide when its seen but I'm betting you wished it was Emmett sharing it with you and not me having my arm twisted to teach your self defense on a sunny day" he stated, Tara smiled "You know me to well Jasper" Tara commented.

Jasper laughed tossing her a metal quarterstaff across towards her, Tara caught it looking at him perplexed "Your human there is no way a human can fight hand to hand combat with a vampire you need a weapon until well if you are changed then we can do hand to hand" Jasper explained.

Tara nodded having a couple of swings with the quarterstaff, Jasper nodded "Least you know the basics of weapon self defense training your instructor must of told you self defense is for disarming or disengaging an enemy for protection not to kill now I will teach you stronger faster skills to stop vampire attacks because you personally know that vampires can be only killed one way having the head dismembered and ripping the another body parts into pieces then burning them you must be strong to do that or have a sharp decapitating weapon like an axe which will be hard for a human to attack a full raging vampire but will give them a chance to hold off the vampire to help arrives" Jasper lectured as Tara listened carefully.

Jasper stood looking at Tara calmly "Now attack me with your best shots" he instructed Tara nodded again and with the quarterstaff attack with a lot of the more dangerous human disarm techniques but Jasper's hand were like a blur and blocked all the attacks "Stop" he commanded.

Tara stopped and took a step back breathing heavily and looking at the dinted quarterstaff in her hand she looked at Jasper who picked up another metal quarterstaff and tossed it to Tara she tossed the dinted up one away and held the new one in hand her heart was slowly controlling itself back into a steady pace.

"Now that was very good you got a pretty well even strength in your upper and lower body but as you noticed it didn't leave any marks just dinted your weapon to hell, now did you find any weaknesses in my stance I have a few a habit I can't seem to get out of really" Jasper said happily Tara realised that Jasper looked like he loved teaching but she was confused she couldn't see anything but a blurs when fighting him, she shook her head feeling ashamed.

"I wouldn't expect you to at first don't put yourself down again" Jasper commanded after 6 more attempts and 7 completely destroyed quarterstaffs Tara saw what he meant by flaws panting really hard she rasped "You right leg you favour it in balancing your strength on it when you swing and block" Tara thought she was gonna faint in exhaustion.

Jasper grinned sheepishly as he passed her a bottle of water, Tara gulped it down greedily replenishing the coolness on her dry throat, sweat poured down her face "Yes that's correct its been one of my major flaws since I was first turned it has caught me unaware at times so when your ready I will now fight back slowly but speed up ok" Jasper said taking a stand in the middle again.

Tara got up slowly picking a new quarterstaff up out of the pile there and walking slowly towards Jasper she was tired and wanted to go and crawl into bed and nurse her pains and aches but she knew deep down Rosalie or any other vampire wouldn't care for her tiredness and kill her with a flick of their wrist, Jasper got into his stance and nodded taking a deep breathe Tara lunged.

He blocked her attacks and she blocks his although they were sluggish, Tara knew he was picking up speed and saw that taking out his legs were the only chance she had to stop him, the first attempt he jumped but he didn't expect Tara to reverse it around and hitting him square in the legs taking him out completely, but Tara was about to bring the quarterstaff down where Jasper had fallen was now clear and a blur smacked her weapon out of her hand his nails cutting into her skin.

Tara found herself falling backwards and defenceless , a hand around her throat squeezing painfully as she was pinned to the ground, Tara looked up into Jaspers eyes as he sat glaring down at her like his prey panting heavily almost animalistic, "Jasper are.." Tara said worried not for her but her friend but was cut off but his voice "Don't speak let me breathe" he muttered.

So Tara remained perfectly still trying to calm her heartbeat and remain quiet, Jasper slowly removed his hand and got up he walked over to the stream washing his hands and breathing in and out slowly, "Are you alright" Tara asked from her now sitting position, Jasper looked up his eyes glassed over like he was about to cry.

"I almost .. I couldn't feel myself pull back I almost killed you Tara" he croaked looking miserable and so frightened like a small child afraid of the dark, " But you didn't Jasper I'm perfectly fine" Tara tried to comfort but winced grabbing her wrist trying to hide were he had crawled her.

"Don't lie to me Tara I can smell the blood on my hands..on your wrist, I can feel your heart race and your breathing heavily" he hissed looking at himself in the pond with disgust, "Feel my emotions Jasper, I'm still not over the adrenaline of the fight I'm not frighten of you I trust you with my life, I just worried about you that's all" Tara whispered getting up and moving towards him.

"Stay away" Jasper shouted in anguish but Tara didn't she moved closer and wrapped him in her arms and held him like she would a younger sibling she stroked his hair like a mother would whispering "It's ok Jasper I'm fine I been hurt worse in a fight, I really appreciate what your doing and I feel bad that I'm asking you to affect yourself like this but its got me prepared now even when I strike an enemy vampire be ready for the instant reaction because of vampires quick ability to recover in fights".

Jasper pulled away standing up and moving away but he smiled slightly at her "Your learning really well and quick" , Tara looked around it was dark , guessing around 6 or 7 o'clock at night it was a long tiring day "I dunno about that it's taken me a full day to know your flaw and I still haven't bested you by using your own flaw against you".

Jasper smiled "You did better then I expected from any human being you're a good student" he complimented Tara smiled a little but inside she was thrilled about it but knowing Jasper he felt her bubble of happiness and by the set of that smirk it was a definite yes "Well I had a good teacher" Tara replied getting the equipment and heading in the direction to the house.

"Hey Tara wrong way" Jasper stated Tara blushed turning around and hurrying to catch up to him, "Tara.." whispered Jasper uncomfortable "Yeah" Tara said watching her footing for evil ensnaring roots or unstable ground, "Thanks" Jasper muttered, "No problem ahh" Tara let out a squeak as she tripped but she caught her footing again without assistance.

"Can you carry me please" Tara whispered, Jasper sighed sadly "I can't your wrist is bleeding and its soaking into your long shelve t-shirt making it nearly impossible to be as in control as I would like", Tara nodded slowing a bit so she wasn't causing Jasper so much discomfort as she fumbled along behind him.

It took an hour getting back and it was pitch black and Tara was so very tired her body was now starting to make its complaints now as the house came into view both Jasper and Tara let out a sigh both for different reasons of cause Tara's was knowing that comfy mattress was all she wanted while Tara guessed Jasper was relieved because he felt like he had lived through his own personal hell.

Tara helped Jasper pack the equipment away and both strolled into the kitchen suddenly a booming voice screamed "Jasper when I get my hands on you I will kill you" Tara groaned out loud she forgot that Emmett would probably be mad first she was out of bed, second she was wounded, third she was with Jasper, fourth no one knew that and fifth that its late.

Jasper really didn't look bothered by Emmett's threat as the whole Cullen family came racing into the kitchen everyone but Edward and Alice had a panicked look, Tara yawned "I think I'm going to bed", "No I don't think so not until we had a talk" Emmett growled like his talking to a kid, Tara gritted her teeth who the hell did he think he was her father, Tara was still angry about the avoidance crap.

Edward looked warily at Emmett then back at Tara "Emmett maybe we should leave this for tomorrow" suggested Edward but Emmett shook his head stubbornly "No it was stupid of her she was wounded and needed to stay in bed" shouted Emmett, Tara glared angrily at Emmett.

"Emmett I'm perfectly fine, I was bored that's all I can't rest all day its boring" Tara said trying to not scream, "Oh that's great what if you hurt yourself huh didn't think about how worried we were especially me when you weren't tucked up in bed" bellowed Emmett, Tara sighed loudly he was really overreacting.

"I was with someone, I was with Jasper all day" Tara stated clearly thought there was a hint of acid there, "Oh great we want to protect and you choose the least compatible person to do it" Emmett was losing his mind to anger.

"Jasper isn't incompatible his been helping me out" shouted Tara in anger Jasper looked sadly at her, "By doing what" snared Emmett slightly feral, Tara knew that sound jealously, she almost choked how could he think that of his brother and worst of all her, "He was ACTUAL helping me learn to defend myself against vampires" Tara hissed.

Emmett snorted until he realised she was serious "You got to be joking me you went out to train after you had the massive beat down of a century to practise defense against a vampire your human if a vampire is coming for I will be there to protect you" Emmett said as if it was oblivious.

Tara wanted to cry out in frustration "I wasn't always going to be human I wanted you to turn me TONIGHT" screamed Tara the room fell silent and Emmett looked at her as if she was crazy, "Why would I accept that as your decision to make when you haven't even grown up yet" hissed Emmett.

Tara felt like she had been stabbed in the heart, she glared at Emmett as she suddenly saw him just like her father, the man she hated loving, Edward grasped out loud in shock "Ahh you wanna say something there Tara" taunted Emmett, Tara looked at him her face went blank, Emmett pulled but startled.

"You call me immature when all I wanted to do was not kill the people around me I love and that I wanted to be with you forever, its sad really when you can't even have the guts to tell me about your past, Emmett your exactly like the man that I grew up hating because I loved him, my own father, I guess thats my fault also, goodbye Emmett I'm leaving" Tara stated as she fled the room fearful that her emotions would overpower her.

Dear Reviewers,

That's chapter fourteen done, loved that I finally got to write about Jasper, I hope you liked it please review.

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal


	15. Chapter 15: The Need for Comfort

Chapter Fifteen: The Need of Comfort

Tara-

Tara rushed up the stairs towards the guest room she had been staying in her eyes were slightly blurred from the tears that appeared in her eyes, she was trying to think coherently but her emotions was blocking her thoughts all she needed was some breathing space she just wanted to get away from here.

Tara got into the room slamming the door and locking the door behind her, her body was shook with each heart wrenching sob as she crawled onto the bed and buried her head into a pillow realising her pain such a searing pain in her heart that crippled her she never felt this way in her life she was a zombie avoiding any emotions she could like it was diseased and she was starting to understand why she was trying to protect herself from this pain, hurt, hopelessness, sorrow, angry, disillusionment, the devastating emotions she was going through now.

A light tapping resounded on the wooden door Tara looked up wiping her tears away as another round of tears was about to break out she grabbed a pillow and stuff it in her mouth to stop the wretched sobbing and the built up scream from escaping her throat, she didn't want to answer it she wanted to be left alone as the previous heated argument ran through her head over and over in this unrelenting torture.

"Tara are you alright?" the sincere voice belonged to Carlisle, Tara wanted to burst into a fit of tears again, everything was so prefect here well there was the occasional hiccup because of her of unawareness of other's actions but she was slowly beginning to feel like she belonged in a family with the Cullen's but that all shattered she had to leave.

She couldn't understand Emmett reluctantly to be open with her, he told her about him being a vampire in less than a few minutes and she had grudgingly been open about her horrific past but why was it so hard for him to just accept that Tara was her own woman she wasn't just going to be told what to do without her questioning it, she needed her independence and if Emmett wasn't willing to give her that as painful as it was she would have to leave, she loved Emmett but she wasn't becoming his slave hidden behind lies and false tales just to protect herself, she was realistic with the danger she faced she basically lived with death all her live it wasn't something new.

"Tara" came the now panicked voice of Carlisle, Tara realise she hadn't answered him properly, "I'm fine Carlisle I was just thinking" Tara tried to make her voice strong but it wavered and sounded strain, she sighed she shouldn't pretend this wasn't affecting her but she needed to leave and she had to do it now.

Tara forced herself to get off the bed and remake the crumbled sheets "Do you need to talk?" asked Carlisle, "No but where is my bag" Tara asked opening and closing the various cupboards and draws around the room, "Oh it's in the secret draw under the bed" Carlisle answered, Tara found the draw pulled her bag out and slung it over her shoulders.

"Carlisle I will be out in fifteen minutes" Tara answered walking into the bathroom and closing it shut, she looked at herself in the mirror she was a miserable mess still bruised from her beating and training, eyes red rimmed, face flushed and blotchy from crying, her hair a complete mess and her clothes dirty.

She took her clothes off ignoring her bodies complains and avoiding staring at the bruising as Tara placed on her old clothes from a few days ago even though it felt like months ago the blood was removed and it iron curtsey of Esme she place on her blue shirt and tanned coloured cargo pants and tanned joggers, leaving off the jumper.

Tara brushed her hair straight and flicked it over her shoulders and washed her face to cool herself down, Tara didn't bother checking herself out in the mirror and decided to fold Esme and Alice's clothes she was lent and leave them on the bed, Tara got a pen and paper and wrote:

Dear Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella... Emmett,

Thank you all for your hospitality while I stayed to recover at your beautiful home. You all are a lovely bunch of hu...vampires and I wish you all the best of luck, I'm going to visit Police Swan tonight and reveal the monster my father is then I'm leaving for Australia,

Bye Tara.

When Tara finished her goodbye's letter she placed in on top of the clothes and with her bag slung over her shoulder she walked over towards the door, she opened it and there stood Carlisle with a worried look on his face, Tara smiled half-heartedly at him as he pulled her into a gentle hug "Please excuse Em..." he began.

Tara pulled away "Don't worry Carlisle I think it's about time I move on out of your hair" Tara answered, Carlisle looked down at her sadly "You don't have to leave let him calm down, Emmett will realise what his has done and apologise" Carlisle stated but Tara shook her head "Until the next time he loses it, would t be wrong to say he might hit me" Tara whispered.

Carlisle looked shocked "No Emmett would never do that you know that I see you do" Carlisle said his deep brown eyes concerned, Tara let out this fake laugh that sounded awful "Your right but Emmett freed me and in doing that my independence making me my own person, I can't let that go again, he means well but his pushing me away because he thinks I'm so fragile, I can handle myself" Tara said walking towards the stairs.

"I heard from what Jasper spoke of your training he admires your endurance and stamina" complimented Carlisle, Tara smiled she liked being praised like any person does but it won't make her stay, she got to the bottom of the stairs to see the Cullen family minus Emmett standing there.

Tara selfishly wished Emmett was there to ask her to stay to say all was forgiven and forgot he understood her need to be independent that he loved her and would never want her to leave but he wasn't and it cut her deeply, she looked at the floor trying to control that new bit of pain when Edward whispered "He went out for a walk to cool off", Tara nodded finally with enough courage to look up.

Tara smiled hoping that it looked slightly normal as she stated faking that she was happy "I'm going now thank you all for being so generous and I'm grateful for letting me stay but I must move on out", everyone stared at her dumfounded but it was Alice who spoke first angrily "You don't have to leave because my baboon oaf of a brother chucked a spat, I'm so angry with him now".

Jasper touched Alice shoulder and she calmed down but still looked ticked off she kind of freaked Tara at how angry she was "No well a bit is to do with Emmett's actions but I need some time alone for me time so it's better if I leave" Tara said trying to soothe the waters, "Anytime you need us we are here" Esme whispered, Tara was worried she was going to cry she looked so sad and Tara felt bad for doing that to her.

"Will you be back at school?" asked Bella anxiously, Tara smiled shrugging "Well I dunno I might just relax a couple of days then head back" she hated to lie, she looked at Edward who looked slightly displeased as Tara whispered in her mind "Please understand why I'm doing this Edward" he nodded slowly smiling.

"Um how are you going to get home" Jasper asked worried, Tara shrugged "Walking I guess" she muttered, Esme tutted making Tara smile and the others laugh "No you're not, you can borrow Alice's old motorbike", Alice nodded and disappeared before Tara could object, "But.. How...wont you" Tara spluttered.

Edward smiled "Don't worry I can track down the motorbike when you're done with it ok" he answered Tara nodded very grateful to this family, she walked out the front door, Alice was standing there with just a simple silver bike, there wasn't a scratch on it and it was a newer model.

"I can't take that" Tara began to argue but the Cullen's just rolled their eyes as Bella smiled happily, Alice handed Tara the helmet and keys before gracefully flittering back towards her husband seeing Jasper and Alice brought a stabbing pain to Tara's heart she gulped standing there on the front porch awkwardly.

Tara finally said "Uh... Bye everyone" she hugged Alice, Jasper who stiffened a little, Edward, Bella, Esme and Carlisle, suddenly Emmett back from his walk, proudly walked passed like nothing fazed him, he didn't even glance at Tara nor took heed of the feral looks his family threw at him.

Suddenly Emmett spoke his voice cold distant, he was angry still and Tara almost choked on the irony of it all, that proud son of a bitch she wanted to choke him, Edward coughed covering up what sounded like a laugh, Emmett bored stated "Well your leaving then, I can get my room back then".

Everyone looked at Emmett who yawned lazily, Tara felt she was going to ooze into a puddle of hysterics in a few minutes she spun around whispered a gruff and sarcastic "Bye Teddy" before skidding gravel as she revved the engine and rode off on Alice's bike, she was going 50, 60, 70, 80 KM/P and increasing as she hit the long stretch of highway, but Tara knew she shouldn't let her anger and hurt affect her driving so slowed down near the town of Forks the police station was just ahead and she needed to see the Police Chief.

Tara skidded to a stop just as Police chief Swan was closing the station, he glanced up and saw Tara eyeing her weirdly, "Isn't it a bit late to be riding around on a school night" he questioned, Tara shrugged and stated "I'm here to make a report", "That boy that tried to stab you isn't hassling you, or did you do something Miss Angelus" Chief Swan asked.

Tara winced she should of known he would of heard the town gossip "No Sir" she whispered, Chief Swan reopened the office holding the door opened for her, Tara stumbled in the room was warm and comforting, Swan stated as he searched for the lights "Tara don't worry I used to get into a lot of fights at school wasn't healthy and I cleaned up my a..." as the bright lights flooded the room he grasped aloud.

Tara blinked eyes trying to adjust as the chief rushed over "Miss Angelus what happened to you was it Nathan and his hoons again, please sit down, I get you a drink" Swan stated pulling out a chair and sitting her down on the seat as he ran off to get a foam cup and water from the tap.

He came back passing the cup as he sat, his face serious as my bruises seemed to glow in the light, he pulled out a statement form and pen and looked at Tara with the look for her to begin, "Chief Swan" Tara began but was cut off by the chief stating "Call me Charlie", "Charlie I remember being frighten since I was a child, first I witnessed my mother go through it then it began when I was four, my father Ryan Andrews Angelus has beaten me for 13 years now but I never told any law enforcement" Tara answered.

"Why was that?" Charlie asked writing as he asked, "Because I was told not to by my mother we feared what my father would do, I have always felt alone, afraid and scared by that man", "Did he ever sexual abuse you?" Charlie grimaced as he asked this, Tara felt sad did this man ever have to fill anything that bad out listen as a child spoke of their trauma all the while being a father himself.

"No my father purely despised me and he love the control of inflicting pain on others it was his control over us, every year we have moved when someone became suspicious of my mothers or my bruising and every time we kept quiet, my mother died not long ago in a car accident, she usually took a lot of the beatings but now I had the full brunt of my father's sadistic pleasure, he believed that no one in this town would guess" Tara muttered.

Charlie finished writing as Tara took a drink for her throat was dry from talking, "Why did you come to assistance now not earlier" he asked, "The other night I went home after getting into that fight at school and my father was there I was being reckless and yelling back, he tried to kill me but Emmett Cullen was walking by my house and heard the noises he came in and hit my father over the head, I passed out and woke up at his house, Dr Cullen was looking after me" Tara whispered trying not to think of Emmett.

"Carlisle had this information and didn't pass it on that was very wrong, I will have to have a word with him and the hospital board" Charlie said slightly annoyed and shocked at the same time, "No Mr Swan please don't get Mr Cullen fired he wanted to tell you honest but I begged him not to, he didn't like it much but I threatened to leave injured so he agreed, Chief please he helped me by suggesting I come to you myself" Tara pleaded.

Charlie thought for a bit then nodded Tara let out a sigh of relief as the police chief asked more questions, he then took photos with Polaroid camera of Tara's arms, neck and face then with the developed photos clipped them into the evidence part, then Tara signed and dated the witness statement.

"This wont probably go to trial for a month or so depending on court procedures but thats a big 'if' we might have enough to just charge your father and I will also have to get statements from the Cullen's family" Charlie stated, Tara smiled she wasn't going to be here so there wouldn't be a trail, Tara got up thanked Charlie and after stating that she had the money for the local hotel was on her way to well home till the next morning.

When Tara paid for the room 21 she unlocked the door and used the phone to call the airport "Hi I was enquiring if you had one way seats from Forks to Sydney Australia, yep...Hmm... $1750.00 yeah that's fine...yep under the name Tara Angelus A-N-G-E-L-U-S, thank you bye" Tara hung up nervous she wouldn't have a lot of money in the bank when she got home but she could probably try and track her family members down.

Tara sighed she was going to miss everything about Forks but this wasn't where she belonged, She didn't fit in here, the Cullen's would soon move on with life and Emmett didn't seem to care he would move on find someone that thought that the someone wasn't her made Tara stop breathing.

Her heart thudded loudly as she tried to get air to her lungs but there were closed tightly she felt like she was dying but that wasn't right without Emmett she was dead, suddenly a whoosh of air was sucked through her mouth, she coughed tears stinging her eyes, suddenly the door was smashed in and splinters flew everywhere, Tara got up looking at her arch enemy Rosalie who strolled gracefully in.

"Can't anyone get a few friggin moments alone" Tara said frustrated, Rosalie crackled loudly "I'm sorry to burst in here dear but I wanted to be here for you after the break up "taunted Rosalie, Tara glared hatefully at the beautiful creature before her, "Tara did you really think that Emmett would be satisfied with you, his male for one thing and a vampire" Rosalie spoke as if it was the most well-known fact.

Tara rolled her eyes "Will you kill me already or are you trying to do that with your constant chatter" Tara said sarcastically, Rosalie snarled then thought otherwise and pouted "that's not nice, I know your hurt but I was only trying to be supportive, it's sad he wouldn't even change you so you both could ran off into the sunset".

Tara felt like Rosalie poured salt on her already open and burning wounds, Tara felt the bitterness of a tear sliding down her cheek, "Oh my dear girl do not cry I hate to see you so sad" Rosalie said coldly but with a hint of malice, "You won Rosalie I'm not going to play your games, kill me or leave me alone" Tara whispered defeated.

"Tara I like you, you're not afraid of me or death but I'm not here to gloat or to have Emmett, I don't want him, I was put through the same hurt your going through now that's why Emmett didn't want to tell you about our past together because his cruelty drove me to this" Rosalie stated sadly.

Tara glared at her suspiciously "Do you think I would fall for that" Tara spat out angrily, "But it's not a lie, he hurt me as well and I almost killed myself from the pain and I'm a vampire I couldn't imagine what you a human must be going through" Rosalie sounded really honest and sincere with the last part which left Tara unsure of herself.

"Tara why put yourself through it, why not come with me" Rosalie said taking a step forward, Tara took one away and Rosalie smiled understandingly "Don't be afraid I won't hurt you like the others", Rosalie was close and Tara braced herself for death when Rosalie touched her but suddenly Tara was in a hug, Rosalie was strolling her hair humming similar to the way Tara's mother would, Tara broke down into tears letting all her emotions out she didn't know why she did and worse of all for Rosalie but Rosalie shushed Tara telling her everything will be alright.

"Tara come with me, I will make you immortal and you can finally be my child, my daughter I never was given, that was taken from me, will you come with me" Rosalie whispered tenderly, Tara felt her eyes close dangerously like she was going to sleep, "Yes Rosalie I will come with you" Tara said yawning, "Call me Mum" asked Rosalie, Tara nodded as darkness took her.

Dear Readers,

Sorry for such a long wait, I had exams and writers block at the same time. Hmm will Tara turn evil that is the question. Please keep reviewing.

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal.


	16. Chapter 16: The Theories of love & Pain

Chapter Sixteen: The theories of Love and Pain

Alice-\

It's been a whole day since the explosive change, Emmett hasn't left his room once playing all his music to full volume, the house seemed to lose its shine like it's happiness was snatched away, Alice had to stand outside it was too much like a tomb for her own liking so in the moonlight she stood.

Alice stared disheartened at the spot Tara previously had stood the only thing left was the tire skid marks and scattered gravel, Alice closed her eyes as Tara's future flicker and changed again but it was clouded now a few minutes ago Tara was determined to head home and visit her dead mother's grave now Alice's vision was clouded.

Alice was concentrating so hard on breaking the cloud she didn't realise Jasper come up behind her and had whispered closely to her ear until she shiver from his presence, Alice looked up at her partner to see him with the look of blame and guilt plastered all over his face, she shook her head hopelessly and Jasper sighed again, "Jazz babe it's not your fault, I don't know why I didn't see this coming I coul..." Alice said frustrated with herself.

Jasper pulled her closer towards him in comfort as Alice rested her head against his shoulder, Jasper kissed her forehead affectionately and soothingly "Alice you see the future but you can't know the true course people take different paths in life, I expected Tara wishing to leave but I never suspected Emmett to let her" Jasper muttered.

Alice looked over at her friend and brother and realised she was wondering was she staring at a stranger, why would he be so angered by Tara and Jasper being alone together, they both clearly respect one another they're not friends not yet but were like teacher and student and there was no clear message of sexual attraction but why was Emmett so angry and jealous he never acted like this when he was with Rosalie.

Alice remembered watching a cold and unaffected Emmett walk inside his eyes and facial expression blank and stone like, Alice wished she could cry as bits of future that was before when Tara was with Emmett showed prefect blissful times such as a day at the mall just about a week away of Emmett, Jasper, Tara and herself it was prefect Alice of cause walked into every second shop.

While Jasper was just happy to spend time with her like he did always, Tara was shyly looking at random things never letting Alice know what her favourite type of clothing was and Tara dragging a complaining Emmett behind her he was playing it up a little more then necessary to get more attention from Tara which Tara noticed but enjoyed it as much as him.

Tara smirked as she walked passed a lingerie shop as Emmett complained he was hungry, Tara pulled him closer whispering "Wanna see how I look in that" as she looked at a black leather and red lace sexy corset undergarment, Emmett's eyes went as round as saucers as Tara smiled with a innocent seduction as she strolled into the shop.

Emmett reminded Alice of a massive slobbering dog as he obediently and slightly dazed followed Tara into the shop, Alice was laughing as Jasper whispered "You just don't wanna know his emotions then" he was grinning as Alice winked knowingly, that future plan was slowly crumbling in Alice mind, it had changed now.

"Alice what's are you thinking" Jasper muttered slightly worried, Alice just realised all the others had disappeared inside as Jasper and her figures were illuminated from the hallway lights, she sighed whispering "Just thinking about a future that won't happen", Jasper didn't answer he was thinking thoughtfully his brow slightly creased Alice found that very attractive she always was drawn to Jasper's serious and formal attitude.

Alice kissed his hand with her lips smiling as Jasper looked down distracted from his thinking "how am I suppose to concentrate with you around" Jasper muttered smirking as Alice wrapped her arms around his neck, she shrugged innocently and Jasper laughed "Alice Emmett is just angry at the moment but I sense he really loves Tara and he hates himself for hurting her but he was protecting her and selfishly himself" Jasper stated, Alice looked at him confused.

"Alice we have had it easier than the others less difficult decisions to make, we both were vampires when we met we didn't have to fight our instincts from killing either one of us, Alice I feel ashamed to admit this but if you were human I couldn't, I wouldn't be strong enough to change you let alone not kill you" whispered Jasper.

Alice nodded and Jasper winced visibly "Jasper I don't accept that you would kill me intentionally if you didn't I would ask you to because no being with you would be worse than death I'm agreeing that the others do have it harder, Jasper we were fated to meet as immortals I know how lucky we are to have one another, so your saying Emmett is worried about killing Tara" Alice said.

Jasper held her hand fondly squeezing it as he nodded "That's a bit of it Emmett is worried that Tara's blood would be to delicious to deny because it's been more easier to be around her then he thought and he would loss her from his greediness, also he wants Tara not to experience what we do he wants to keep her alive but by his side, he feels selfish about that, also his worried when he turns her she will leave him like Rosalie" Jasper went on.

"But Rosalie didn't love Emmett Tara does you can see it an blind person could see it" spluttered Alice, Jasper chuckled at her before continuing "Yes that's true, Emmett has so much passion for Tara that he is very possessive and got so jealous Tara was with me he got mad and Emmett has never been in control of his anger and said some awful things and Tara who has been closed off for so long saw Emmett trying to cage her again and stated it by telling him his like her father which cut him deeply inside".

Alice finally understood all of it she shook her head "Love is such a dangerous game, it makes Emmett more human than the rest of us because Tara makes him feel so alive, I guess it's true what they say only the ones that we love know how to hurt us" Alice stated looking questionably at Jasper "How did you get all that from Emmett and Tara's emotions".

Jasper looked sheepishly at Alice "While you were talking to Esme and Bella the other night Edward and I sat down and discussed our theories about Emmett's actions, we didn't disapprove because we personally don't know how we would of handled it but hopefully with more thought and Edward after some persuading told me some of their thoughts and he knew the emotions and we theorised both of their reactions and both of us we agree there both still love each other and are hurting but are too stubborn to apologise to each other " Jasper answered, Alice looked at him in amazement, then in reaction kissed him on the lips.

Jasper responded and Alice smiled pulling away "sorry you don't know how attractive I find you when you start speaking about theories" Alice stated blushing as Jasper grinned at her murmuring "I should think of more theories around you", Alice was going to reply when a splitting headache racked through Alice head, she screamed out in agony her visions never was so painful.

Jasper's frantic voice and everything around her blanked out, Alice couldn't even speak to Jasper she was locked in this vision, it was blurry but she could hear music, people talking, laughing and a crackling of fire, Alice guessed she was at a beach party and it was only confirmed when her vision became undistorted by fog.

Alice was watching a group of around 60 teenagers from the ages 16 to 21 partying hard either by dancing or getting drunk, Alice could tell it wasn't a La Push beach it was closer to Forks she been there once, Alice knew some of the kids from her school it was the weekend and their wanted fun, she could feel the happiness and enthusiasm in the air, suddenly a chill ran down her spine.

Alice was drawn to her left to see two new people, one was slightly unfocused but the other Alice knew very well, she grasped in shocked as Tara stood there in black leather pants, high heel boots and a red revealing top, her skin was pale but there was something was wrong, Tara wasn't herself.

Tara who was very beautiful never knew it but now she flaunted it as she seductively made her way across the dance floor towards a girl with a brown plait that ran down her back, Tara's eyes the look made Alice shiver in fear for the other girl, they had a predatory hunger to them not to mention their were blood crimson.

Alice saw the girl who turned around, Alice gulped she knew the prey it was Natalie Quinn a girl from Tara's year who was studying to became a nurse, Carlisle said she had the determination to became a full doctor and the intelligence with it, Carlisle liked teaching the girl his knowledge, Alice couldn't hear the conversation but she noticed Tara sniff the air and lick her lips.

The vision suddenly collapsed but Alice soon found herself in a dark alley, Natalie Quinn running for her life that fear and desperation in her eyes but Alice knew there was no escape suddenly a figure fell into a crouching position making Natalie fall backwards, it was Tara was grinned maliciously as Natalie began to sob.

Tara chuckled coldly "Cry all you want Nat no one will save your you" Tara stated confidently Tara tilted her head to the side as the noise of clacking shoes resounded up the alleyway Tara froze, Alice felt a flutter of hope as Natalie pleaded " Please help me", the voice shattered all Alice hope that Tara wouldn't kill this girl.

"I wouldn't deny my child food what mother would I be" Rosalie stated smirking as she step out from the shadows, Tara snarled grabbing Natalie around the throat and shoving her into a nearby brick building, Natalie let out a whimper all hope dying from her eyes, Alice felt Tara's hunger and enjoyment of this torture and it sicken Alice.

Tara turned towards Rosalie "You're not my mother you will never be her" stated Tara before Tara turned and ripped into Natalie's throat the taste of her blood on Alice's tongue, as Natalie withered as Tara drained her life away, Natalie's body slid limply down the wall, Tara looked down at her, Alice sensed her slight pity as Tara whispered "You have no future no one has a future".

Tara turned to see Rosalie smile proudly at her "fine Tara then I'm proud to call you my sister, I'm hungry you coming" Rosalie held out her hand, Tara looked back at Natalie's unmoving body, 'I should bury her" she muttered hating the feeling of guilt that was creeping in, Rosalie rolled her eyes "Leave the shell now follow" she commanded.

Tara turned away from the body "Her name is Natalie Quinn" Tara hissed self hatred slipping in but moved forward taking hold of Rosalie's outstretched hand, Rosalie beamed happily then stated "Tara let me get that" she pulled out a tissue and wipe the blood that ran down Tara's chin as a mother would her child.

Alice felt the vision slid away as she stared up at six very worried looking faces of her family, she realised she was starting up at the lounge room ceiling, Jasper was dabbing her sweating forehead with a damp cloth, "What happened I couldn't see in your mind Alice" said a frantic Edward, Alice gulped and tried to answer but it wouldn't leave her lips.

Alice sat there for a few minutes trying to say it she realised that Edward couldn't read her mind it was the affects of this very powerful vision summarised Alice before she looked at Emmett who was trying not to be impatient, she rubbed her hand through her hair trying to ignore the dull ache in her head.

"Emmett Tara is... I'm sorry to say this... she is a vampire, Rosalie has turned her and Tara is about to kill her first victim but I don't know when" Alice stated sadly looking at her brother as silence filled the room around her

Dear Reviewers,

I want to say thank- you to all the reviewers comments, I hope you like chapter 16 (finally did an Alice POV chapter YAY!) anyway please review, tell me what you liked or what you didn't.

From Emmett'sGrizzlyGal

Note: Next chapter is the previous night and Tara's transformation.


	17. Chapter 17: Reborn

Chapter Seventeen: Reborn

Rosalie-

Rosalie smirked as Tara slowly fell under her influence, this pathetic human believed that she was going to change her into a vampire Roalie wouldn't wish this hell on even her worst enemy but why now did Rosalie hesitate to drink her dry, cut her throat or just burn her for heaven's sake, Rosalie picked Tara up like a child craddling her fragile body close to her own.

It was the first time Rosalie ever held anyone so close that she wasn't trying to kill or pretend to actually like, Rosalie didn't know her feelings towards this human, she didn't want Emmett she was just infuriated that he choose a human and though her better and personally this thing did nothing to her except irritate her, Rosalie heard the soft thudding of Tara's heart, felt the pulsing of the warm thick moist coppery liquid running through her veins, but it was expression on Tara's face that stumped Rosalie as she laid Tara down on the bed.

Rosalie hissed tossing her head in disgust those stupid Cullen's they did this to her but why was it just starting to work now, Rosalie has slaughtered old and young alike whole families but this pathetic meat bag somehow has made her feel pity not for her victims just for this child but why though Rosalie looked at Tara again.

Tara was just another piece of cattle so average looking not even beautiful there really wasn't anything special that Rosalie could see but Rosalie knew her story she used it against her with that mind attack, Tara's face looked burdened with all the pain and hurt she had experienced over the years, Rosalie could imagine the strength and determination this child would process if she had enough strength to take it out on all the people who wronged her.

Rosalie pictured in Tara's avenging justice she would destroy everything and everyone around her like Rosalie almost did when she went after that bastard and his friends for brutalising her body and leaving her bleeding to death alone, frighten, and cold.

Rosalie felt so much hatred, humiliation and anger that she tried to go after her best friend, her friends husband, their child, her parents she wanted to all the suffer but Carlisle figured out her plan no thanks to that mind reader Edward and stopped her from completing her goal and Rosalie has regretted it ever since then.

Later Rosalie hated herself not because she killed no she loved the killing, the pain, the mayhem, no she hated that she could never have the family she always wanted the children she could never raise and see grow up no it was taken from her because of Carlisle, Rosalie hated him the most the hell spawn that raised her and this forever budding bitterness that festered over time and when that Swan girl came in she finally snapped she turn back to her old ways, her evil roots and would never abandon them again.

Yet Rosalie did not hate Tara from wishing internal damnation but unlike Bella, Tara had a reason everything that had an ounce of happiness was snuffed off she has no hope in the world, death was her only friend, she wanted it badly it called to her and if Emmett hadn't intervened she would of got her wish, first with her mother's death, her father's abuse, her time with the Cullen's and Emmett's rejection to turn her, everything pointed to the girl wanting a family to belong.

But isn't that Rosalie just wanted but the other way around to live as a human, fall in love, marry someone have many children and have a sense of belonging, she did have a family yes the Cullen's but they didn't accept their true nature of what they were killer's, no their moped around pitying themselves instead of taking on their true nature, Rosalie tried for many years to conform to their requirements but what family lies to themselves about who they are this wasn't the family Rosalie wanted, plus it would be more of a kick to see Emmet's face as his precious blood singer rips his throat out.

The more Rosalie thought about it the more she realised she wanted to change Tara because then they would both feel they would belong because she knew she would teach Tara not to be afraid or hate her nature and use it to help Tara seek the revenge she wishes to take, Rosalie looked down at Tara as her dark hair flowed around her head and smirked whispering "If you want to be damned so be it".

Rosalie bent closer towards Tara's sleeping form as saliva built up inside her mouth as she neared the left side of Tara's neck, Tara's scent hit Rosalie's nose who sniffed the perfumed scent thinking to herself hmm it's not the nicest scent but it will do, Rosalie bit hard into Tara's neck releasing the thick warm liquid that Rosalie drank greedily.

Tara-

Tara's eyes snapped open as she felt someone bite her painfully, she cried out in alarm as she tried to push the attacker away, suddenly like a massive battering ram of pain hit Tara, she screamed out painfully it was worse than anything she endured her body was on fire she felt like her insides were bursting all water was draining out she just felt the fire.

The pain was going to drive her insane, her vision was blurry she couldn't think about anything but the pain she was in as her body thrashed and withered on the bed, "Tara it's ok the venom is what is causing the pain" whispered Rosalie she sounded concern or maybe Tara was delusional.

"Rosalie...help ME!!!!" Tara roared out in pain she wanted it to stop she just wanted to die let it go away she thought crazily, Tara wanted to vomit from the pain but just dry retched which was making it worse "Shh... Tara it will be alright soon, I will sing for you Hush little baby don't you cry, momma's gonna buy you a mockingbird".

But that's all Tara's mind could register anything else but the pain Rosalie's voice was drowned out as more screams came from Tara's mouth, she tried closing her eyes but it didn't help much as Tara's chest felt in a vice and mixed with a boiling feeling it was the most excoriating pain.

But now Tara was focusing so hard on anything to stop from thinking of that hell she was doing through and the thudding of her heart it sounded so loud in her ears, it was quickened from the pain and panic but it was slowing down to a thud thud thud, thud thud, thud then silence also the pain was now a slow ebbing pain easy to ignore.

Tara realised she was vampire before she even opened her eyes her senses were heightened she could hear a tap dripping from the room three doors down, she could sense and feel Rosalie sitting on the bed, she could feel the weight of it, she could smell the scent of stale cigarette smoke and beer, take away food, animals and ... she could smell dinner.

Tara opened her eyes to see Rosalie looking smugly at a job well done she hadn't killed Tara but god it felt close to it, Tara stared at Rosalie's beauty in awe no wonder the woman was so vain she wasn't beautiful she was a goddess to be feared and worshipped though Tara chuckled at the thought that she would bow to anyone.

Tara then glanced at her hands all the little lines each different and more interesting then the last, Tara could stare at them in wonderment for hours what things she missed as a human just the simple beauty of someone's hand, Rosalie chuckled darkly "I stared for 13 hours at myself in the mirror and you're looking at your hands".

Tara laughed coldly she could picture that Rosalie so wrapped up in herself, Rosalie was a goddess but she wasn't interesting to look at for Tara one glance and one awestruck moment and then the interest wears off it's because she is too prefect all creatures should have flaws it makes them more intriguing to a skilled eye.

Tara stood up lithely off the bed and gracefully walked towards the mirror she glanced in the mirror, there staring back was a pretty creature with marble like creature with black shiny hair and blood crimson eyes, the eyes drew Tara in enticing yet dangerous she was still Tara though and soon left the mirror "How long was the transformation" Tara asked, Rosalie answered "It was quicker than most actually maybe to do with your high pain tolerance and quick healing maybe you brought that from your past life", Tara shivered it was long enough for her.

Tara felt the beating of someone's heart as their strolled on passed the motel door, Tara flung herself across the room sniffing the male's scent her saliva glands where pooling and she was thirsty, she pictured killing that man the enjoyment of watching his life ebb away into her mouth and she controlled his death everyone's death.

Suddenly Tara sniffed something and snared flinging away from the door angrily wishing to suddenly strike down that deceiving man Rosalie chuckled darkly "So you don't like Junkies do you", "The blood smelt good until the drug worked its way into his system, I don't want that vile drug in my body" Tara said bitterly.

"And you shouldn't drugs make a human hungry imagine that thirst times a thousand many drug induced vampires go on a killing spree and are soon the voulti are after them" Rosalie stated bored as she filed her nails, Tara couldn't believe that her thirst was insane she needed blood now "Will they hunt us" Tara asked for if Rosalie said yes she was gunning for a fight as adrenaline shot through her system.

"The voulti only hunts vampires if they became known to humans if you taught by me daughter you won't be" Rosalie said, Tara spun hissing like a feral cat "I'm not your daughter remember" Tara growled, Rosalie glared angrily and shouted "You need to learn your place", Tara laughed and Rosalie looked annoyed "Rosalie I appreciate what you done for me but I'm not going to be your lapdog, I'm your ally now you have to treat me like an equal" Tara reasoned.

Rosalie thought for a bit and then smile "deal are you ready to eat" Rosalie was smirking she knew Tara wouldn't say no and when Tara nodded Rosalie grinned "Ok here are some of my clothes get changed", Tara obeyed and changed into black leather pants, high heel boots and a red top, Tara liked it she thought with a smirk you only live once.

Tara walked out and Rosalie whistled and cheered Tara rolled her eyes "Rosalie when I done eating I want to pay a visit to my father" Tara darkly whispered, Rosalie chuckled "All in good time", there was something in her eyes that Tara didn't like but didn't question it as they walked out of the motel together.

The night was young and Tara took everything she could in the sounds of the car nosily drive past, music blaring, someone snoring, a scatter of a woodland creature, the wind blew back Tara's hair making her close her eyes, she felt new, alive and Tara was liking the reborn self more and more each minute.

"Where do we hunt then" Rosalie asked cockily like it was number one on all the vampires how to hunt guide, Tara stood still and closed her eyes she was shocked to find that when she picked up a scent or sound with her eyes closed the area picked comes into view, it was like watching a movie, this was her power and how useful it was she grinned when she found her victim.

Tara pictured was a beach party, teenage human sweat, alcohol and scent meshed together as they danced provocatively against each other as others loudly talked, Tara felt the music thud underneath as if she was standing there, she noticed the girl from one her classes the silent good student type what was her name oh that's right it was Natalie Quinn, it amazed Tara that she was even at a party and all alone too, the girl was looking nervously around holding a filled cup of beer.

Tara opened her eyes as Rosalie looked at her suspiciously, Tara just smiled innocently at the blonde before taking flight running at full speed it was exhilarating as the houses, trees and surrounding area went by in a blur, she reached the destination and soon Rosalie caught up, "What are you doing here this is close to the La Push border" Rosalie said trying to sound calm but Tara noted the hint of fear in her voice.

"As you stated Rosa, it's close to the border not on the border, what you scared" Tara taunted, Rosalie's face screwed up in anger and her eyes showed regret of ever siring Tara, Tara giggled facing Rosalie "If you want to kill me come and try it" Tara challenged, Rosalie looked at her irritated though she was weighting up the chances of beating a newborn at full strength she huffed and remained quiet.

I should think so Tara thought as she walked towards the massive bon fire that lit up all the preys faces like a beacon saying come eat me Tara licked her lips she was getting excited about the hunt, she picked up on Quinn who was still standing awkwardly surrounded by a sea of writhing, grinding moving bodies, if I was in her shoes I would feel nauseated too Tara thought laughing sadistically in her head.

Tara seductively moved through the bodies towards her delicious smelling prey when a distasteful scent and person stopped in front of her, Tara looked disgusted as Nathan stood there staring her up and down, "Um hi Tara you look so hot... wanna dance I know you can forgive me for stabbing you and all" he was slightly intoxicated as he slurred his words trying to be seductive.

Tara wanted so bad to slit his stomach wide open and squish his intestines into the ground with her shoe as he stood watching but she didn't want to cause a scene not over him anyway, Tara moved closer as Nathan's eyes lit up a bit she glared at him as she whispered calmly "You should be so glad I'm not ripping your small dick off and shoving it down your throat and laughing as you choke to death" she said shoving him out of the way.

Tara knew not many people heard what she said but an awful stench worse than Nathan which Tara thought was impossible invaded her nose, she looked at to see Bill watching her cautiously with Kaitlyn whispering to him, Tara shot daggers at them both glad when both visibly stepped back a step.

She had reached where her prey stood; Tara had just enough strength left to restrain herself as she had been denied food for so long, "What a dull party huh" she muttered casually, Natalie jumped head shot up startled, "Oh...my .... um Tara you snuck up on me" Natalie spluttered, Tara chuckled "I have a habit of doing that".

Natalie looked at Tara weirdly before blurting out "Your eye colours red" she seemed to take a step back, Tara sighed pulling the victim act "Sigh I was just dumped by my boyfriend, I came to this party and brought red contacts because I thought it would be cool, I'm so socially retarded".

Natalie stopped and smiled with empathy "I know I'm normally at home studying to become a nurse many people want to be movie stars or singers kind of puts me in a different social standing" Natalie said trying to comfort Tara, Tara almost gave it away by chuckling, "But you got your sights set on a job that will help and save people's lives, I don't think superstars do that...well they're the ones I personally think need saving from themselves" Tara joked

Natalie laughed "Thanks that's a different way of looking at it", "No problems, why are you here anyway" Tara asked not really caring though "Oh my friend brought me here said I need to not be so uptight but then got taken away from some guy and left me here" Natalie said a bit gloomy, "Hey wanna go get a coffee this music is doing my head in" Tara asked politely as she took after Natalie's undrunk beer and placing it down.

Natalie hesitated and looked around nervously was her human instincts setting in was she afraid her heart or pulse race didn't show it but she looked a bit worried, 'I have to tell my friend... if I can find her" Natalie muttered reluctantly, Tara sighed "I just thought it would be cool to leave and hang out I don't have any friends here" Tara whispered pretending she was going to cry.

Natalie bit her lip then did what Tara expected the kind and generous thing, "Ok I come with you", Tara nodded and lead the way to a car she pick pocketed someone's keys and followed its scent towards they car, Rosalie looked at her with an new type of respect as Tara and Natalie walked passed.

Once she got to the beaten down looking car she got in as Natalie got in the passenger side, Natalie looked up friendly with trust written all over her face, Tara felt this stabbing feeling of uncertainty as she pushed it aside they found an back alley, "Um Tara where are we" Natalie whispered.

"Taking a short cut" Tara whispered, Natalie's beating heart seemed to be taunting her as well as her scent, "Tara when we get to the coffee shop I wanna get a cookie I'm so starving I could eat a human" Natalie joked carefree, Tara felt uncomfortable like she was betraying Natalie she swatted that annoying though away, "No Natalie the food is you" Tara hissed.

Natalie spun around confusion on her face "Tara wh..at what are you talking about" her voice quivered and Tara grinned evilly she wasn't feeling those thoughts now it was all about the kill, Tara snarled "I like my prey running thanks more fun", Natalie screamed and spun around.

Tara giggled in delight as Natalie's heart which was normal had quicken in fright, Tara could smell the fear as adrenaline pumped through her views turning leaving that shred of humanity behind Tara gave chase and the hunt began, slowly Tara taunted Natalie enjoying the uncertainty and fear mixing together on the prey's face.

Tara could never explain the excitement of feeling another's fear but being the cause of it made it even better, Tara raced up a fire exist and across the roof tops she got ahead of her prey then jumped down, the look on Natalie's face was priceless as she almost slammed into Tara, she tumbled back falling onto the ground.

She pitied Natalie for being such a weakling giving up so easily on what was such a precious life not fighting for her future, it made Tara sick with the at how pathetic it all was to be a human, Natalie began to sob loudly and Tara was getting irritated with the nagging in the back of her head saying that it was wrong as she said coldly "Cry all you want Nat no one will save your you".

Suddenly an echoing sound caught Tara's sensitive hearing; she froze on the spot even stopped breathing for a second trying to think of the collateral damage if she killed two humans in one night, Tara saw Natalie look up as she begged "Please help me", suddenly Rosalie walked out and Tara let out a sigh of relief.

She looked at Tara with disapproving scowl before stating "I wouldn't deny my child food what mother would I be", there was something behind her voice and her eyes challenged Tara mocked she couldn't kill this human, Tara snarled grabbing Natalie around the throat and shoving her into a nearby brick building, Tara tried to lose herself in the monster.

"You're not my mother you will never be her" Tara hissed as she bit savagely into Natalie's neck, the blood was smoothing and tasty but Tara felt oddly strange she didn't feel over excited like she thought she would as Natalie struggled, Tara pictured her mother's disgust but she couldn't pull away only when she drained Natalie dry did she let go.

Tara looked numbly at Natalie's cold dead eyes that looked accusingly up at her condemning her for her sinful act, Tara felt like something inside her died as she looked down at Natalie in pity what has I done Tara thought as she whispered "You have no future no one has a future", as if that justified her actions.

Tara turned around to face Rosalie as she smiled proudly at Tara "fine Tara then I'm proud to call you my sister, I'm hungry you coming", anger swept through as Rosalie taunt got her to killed an innocent human, Tara closed her eyes as self hatred washed through her, no it was her fault not Rosalie's Tara was the monster.

'I should bury her" Tara whispered feeling it was the right thing to do Tara laughed bitterly inside her head yeah as if she knew what was right wasn't she the cause for this, Natalie could of been a doctor she could of found a cure for cancer so many things she could of done did Tara just kill hundreds thousands even millions of other humans that would of been in the care of Natalie Quinn.

Rosalie patience seemed to be running thin as this time she commanded "Leave the shell now follow" Tara glared down at the limp body her hands twisted into fists trying to calm herself if Rosalie said another word she would rip her head off, "Her name is Natalie Quinn" Tara spat angrily at her Sire, who seemed unmoved by Tara's outburst.

Suddenly a horrified voice whispered "Oh my god Tara what have you done, I'm too late", Tara spun around her crimson eyes landing on the last person she ever wanted to see, her ex-lover Emmett Cullen, Tara was starting to regret the day she was ever reborn.

Dear Reviewers,

Sorry for such a long chapter I hoped you liked it, please review

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal


	18. Chapter 18: Mistakes Made

Chapter Eighteen: Mistakes Made

Emmett-

Emmett knew that what Alice had spoken was not true, Tara wouldn't trick herself into being turned into a monster especially by Rosalie but Emmett wasn't so sure was she so mad at him that she would resort to this hell, this less then living creature that must live by sucking the life out of other creatures, what live was that what was the purpose of living at all if she chose that result Emmett thought as he began retracing Tara's most fresh scent.

Emmett came to a stop at Marvin an old worn looking motel that hardly had any visitors except two cars and a man sitting at the desk bored as he wearily flicked through random stations mostly receiving that irritating static noise, Emmett walked into the motel and cough to get the owner's attention.

The man that looked around his forties was slightly overweight as he wore a filthy single and had brown hair which was balding in the middle, the guy burped as Emmett tired his hardest not to pulled a repulsed face, "You want something" the owner said with a gruff voice suddenly the man went into a coughing fit, hacking and choking as he hit himself in the chest violently, smoker Emmett thought.

Why in hell did he have to get so angry that he resorted to making Tara stay at a dirty back-water hotel with a creepy owner and no protection Emmett wished more than anything he could turn back time, "Have you seen a girl around 17 years old, slim build, shoulder length black hair with violet-blue eyes real pretty" questioned Emmett.

The owner looked at Emmett suspiciously before he answered "Yeah the little scrawny thing she's ok but it was her best friend who visited was the hottie" the man drawled with a disturbing look on his face, if it wasn't important Emmett might of hit him for calling Tara scrawny, "What best friend" muttered Emmett.

"Um nice body very curvy hour-glass figure...her ass fitted her jeans just..." said the owner looking like he had just seen an x-rated movie when Emmett interrupted "What coloured hair?" he was commanding and the owner looked annoyed "Blonde" the owner said irritated, 'What room?" Emmett said panicked, "13" the owner said glaring at Emmett.

Emmett turned and bolted out of the office searching the numbers picking up the soft murmur from the owner "Why go for the scrawny one when there's the blonde...blondes are definitely my favourite", Emmett shook his head as he skidded to a stop in front of room 13 the door was kicked in by the broken lock but to a human eye it looked unscathed place perfectly so that it looked locked.

Tara's scent filled Emmett's nose he sniffed enjoying the sensations that it produce, Emmett bit his lip praying that Tara was just behind the door, Emmett slowly opened the door looking for any sudden movements or noise as he looked inside the room it was small with shabby looking floor and wallpaper and damaged furniture, but something felt off to Emmett the room Tara scent it changed slightly not heaps its seemed to dull down.

Emmett cautiously walked towards the custard ruffled bed sheet and sat down the bed creaked a little under his weight as he felt there were he thought she might of laid down there was slight warmth she could of left before Rosalie came by but still it wasn't enough to calm his fears.

Emmett grabbed his phone out and flipped it opened dialling Tara's number praying she was somewhere and alive but Emmett's heart almost broke when the ring tone began playing from underneath the pillow he ducked under pulling out Tara's real ancient phone and hung up he slipped her phone protectively into his pocket so he could return it to her.

But Emmett's eyes were suddenly drawn towards two darken brown spots on the sheet he touched the spots it was crusty then he lifted it to his nose and sniffed the metallic scent but it was overpower by the scent of Tara, Emmett looked blankly at the dried blood oh no was all he could think he mind was wiped from shock.

Emmett didn't see Carlisle walk in his face frowning with a calm concern stopping suddenly as he saw the lost hopelessness look on Emmett's face as he clutched the sheet tightly close to his body in his hand, Emmett looked up at Carlisle suddenly aware of someone's presence he stated pleadingly "were too late, I don't what to do Carlisle".

Carlisle came back into the room paced backwards and forwards across the room right hand holding his chin thoughtfully, he pulled out his phone making various calls though Emmett zoned out it felt like everything that held him just in life was ripped away the one thing cherished ripped away forever, he didn't want to believe it.

Carlisle suddenly spoke louder than usual "EMMETT!", Emmett looked up out coming out of his dazed expression "Look we need to find Tara, there's a chance she isn't a vampire but even if she is we can help her like we did Jasper, you love her don't you" Carlisle debated, Emmett glared at him annoyed "Of cause I love Tara nothing would change that" Emmett said defensively.

Carlisle smiled warmly when Emmett smiled with understanding what he said made sense that they could help Tara but he done a lot of mistakes getting insanely jealous at Jasper and Tara being left alone training together they had that Teacher and student bond and Emmett just wanted to be the centre of her world as she was in his.

It irritated him that Tara came to Jasper's defence and bluntly ignored her own injuries and limited fighting skills as a human not the mention Tara experiencing the effect of watching Jasper's true form in the sun did she find him attraction was she awed or fearful of what their true formed showed it all nagged at Emmett in the back of his mind.

And he knew that he hurt her a lot when she lashed back out with her insult about him reminding her of Ryan her abusive father which cut deep into Emmett's heart then he turned into cold, despicable a monster towards her when all he should of done was say I'm sorry and please forgive my actions but he acted like he didn't care which was so far from the truth.

"Carlisle I'm going to search for Tara and try to talk to her" Emmett stated, Carlisle nodded looking at the bed with a curious look "Ok Emmett I will stay here and study this scene because I'm amazed how she was changed so quickly normally takes one or more days to be reborn but in a few hours" Carlisle muttered.

Emmett really didn't care she had to try and save Tara's prey as well as Tara himself he followed the dulled down scent towards a party that was near the La Push border he looked around seeing a girl with blonde hair looking around confused it was Emily Starling from homeroom she was just the average girl.

She stopped abruptly in front of Emmett fearfully looking up at Emmett and letting out a squeak as he looked back at her "Hi...Um... Cullen No I mean Emmett, have you seen Natalie Quinn she was by the bar I can't find here and no ones seen her" even though she was frightened of Emmett she was very worried about her friend.

"No I haven't seen Natalie, if you look for her go with a friend" Emmett said as Emily nodded walking to the next person and asking the same question, Emmett scanned the crowd but didn't see the girl, his stomached rolled over as he began to panic Tara had been here, Alice's vision was true, she lured the girl away.

Emmett thought quickly where would she take the girl not on the beach because there's the chance of being caught, not the woods because Tara would be too far for Tara to hold her hunger, not in a house to messy and very suspicious but if it was in a dark alley might just be easier for a newborn to hunt plus when Emmett slipped he took the victim to an alley.

Emmett spun around heading towards the less populated areas the town they weren't many alleys that would provide complete cover, Emmett stopped at this by this rustic greenish-blue two door car, their was two humans scents one was the owner the other was Natalie's Emmett guessed and the toned down one was definitely Tara's.

Emmett walked slowly down the alley searching for blood, a quarter way in it looked like a pursuit ensured with knocked over cans, scattered trash, snuff marks all from Natalie Tara was now too skilful to leave evidence, Emmett felt a lump in his throat when Rosalie's scents now mixed into the scents.

Emmett stopped noticing Tara standing there the moon highlighting her features he watched frozen on the spot as Tara gracefully but forcefully held a shaking Natalie in her grasp, Rosalie stood a taunting sound to her words but he couldn't move Tara had him transfixed by her beauty, it was so breathtaking that it stopped his movement and thoughts.

Her power as she shoved Natalie against the wall Emmett heard the crack of a rib but Natalie's anguished cry was cut short as Tara ripped into her prey's throat normal people would be repulsed by the act but watching this scene made Emmett's monster yearn not only for the kill but for the monster in Tara as well.

Tara stepped back but there seemed to be no satisfaction in her eyes no enjoyment or fulfilment on her face she just looked so confused and uncertain and stood there bickering with Rosalie afterward, Emmett's eyes were drawn to the blood trailing seductively down her chin tormenting him.

Emmett looked at Tara who had that innocent youth but had that dangerous predator feel beneath the surface and the flirtatious draw in her eyes, he himself was aroused enough to want to walk over there shove her against the wall and lick the preys blood from her chin in his sadistic lust daydream, Emmett stepped back shaking his head he was stronger then that he was going to help Tara.

Emmett looked miserably at Natalie yet he wasn't strong enough to more quickly and save her and guilt would always eat at him for that and he deserved every bit of it, Emmett slightly shaken by the emotions and thoughts that raddled him grasped aloud "Oh my god Tara what have you done, I'm too late", but really he was asking himself what have I done inside his head.

Rosalie looked startled as she looked around the alley as Tara spun around she automatically sensed where Emmett stood her facial features like stone as Emmett stepped out of the shadow, Tara let a growl slip from her throat he was surprised to see in her eyes pain, regret, and pain.

It choked Emmett he was the cause of it she would of been ok but her emotions always seemed to be more forceful when he was around "Oh Teddy do you know Tara" Rosalie said like they were just meeting, Tara crouched down baring her teeth back in a snare.

Rosalie chuckled at Tara's response but Tara spat at Rosalie "laugh again bimbo and I will rip your throat out", Rosalie hissed as this time Emmett laughed "Rosa, seems like your having troubling controlling Tara she was always a fiery one" commented Emmett he wanted her to see that he was trying to apologise, he noticed the stiffen in her stance.

"Tara I'm sorry for what I said I was wrong please let me help you, I love you" Emmett pleaded.

Tara-

Tara went stiff in her crouching position had she heard that correctly he was apologising to her and that he loved her, still loved her she felt an overwhelming sense of relief and happiness he didn't hate her he said so but she felt so confused also what was she going to do "SHE DOESN'T NEED YOUR HELP SHE'S FINE" Rosalie roared in anger.

Tara had seen had mad but now Rosalie was furious as Emmett looked at her in contempt "She is better than acting like some animal" spat Emmett grim as Rosalie recoiled from his words hissing, there taunts, insults and yelling filled Tara's ears she tried to zone out and was drawn to her victims face.

So dead so lifeless a pointless death, Tara's revenge against the world and what for to be quell her hunger no she didn't deserve forgiveness she didn't deserve acceptance she didn't deserve Emmett's love, she moved back a bit and Emmett's eyes flicked back on her, he was understanding, caring forgiving she wanted to scream as a human she first wanted death but was torn because she also wanted to be with Emmett now also in death she is torn because she wants to be humane and feel but inside she knew she was a monster, Tara shuddered."Emmett no one can save me, I'm damned I must face my monster and succumb" she whispered, "No Tara it won't be so bad I will be there to support you" Emmett said bringing her into his embrace, Tara selfishly clung to Emmett knowing she deserved a one way ticket to hell for what she did.

Emmett lifted up her chin and stroked Tara's cheek "You have someone to fight for, you have me" he lightly graced her lips with his smooth ones but Tara was yanked back savagely "You stupid girl, I know his all charming but if I have to I will protect you he hurt you in more ways then you know" Rosalie said glaring at Tara.

Tara was about to smack her face off when the look in Rosalie's eyes stopped her it, she knew something else but she held back "What are you talking about Rosalie?" Tara said confused, Rosalie rubbed her temples sighing "Emmett has hurt you in more ways then one" she continued.

"Your lying" Emmett spat confusion and angry plastered on his face, "Oh the twist fate of lovers, no I'm not lying about this remember our trip to Australia a few months ago for a anniversary about 6 it was darkening we were hunting" Rosalie began, "What the hell are you talking about" Emmett roared grabbing Rosalie's and tossing her into the wall hands around her neck.

Tara didn't move to protect her but she stated "Let her talk", Emmett let go reluctantly but didn't turn around staring at Rosalie intently trying to depict her lies "We were chasing a kangaroo it was an usual prey to hunt, Emmett was close to closing in on his but it went out on the road we heard this screeching sound but we didn't stop we fled back to Forks that night" Rosalie muttered.

Tara looked at Emmett who nodded to agree with her statement, so they caused an accident maybe a death it was an accident, "It was on September 12th, the woman was driving to watch her daughter sing, she died swerving into a tree leaving a teenage daughter and her husband" Tara shook her head in denial, no way it wasn't possible her mind wouldn't comprehend the news.

Emmett was still Tara looked at his face begging that he would deny it call Rosalie a liar that it was a scheme made up but he seemed unable to look at Tara "YOU KILLED MY MUM" Tara roared horrified as it rang in her ears, she saw Emmett wince and close his eyes tightly like he was trying to erase the memory.

"NO,No,no,no,no" Tara muttered moving away she was shaking violently she didn't know how but it felt like she was dying, Emmett turned to face her comfort her but she didn't want him to touch her she pushed him away shaking her head shock wracking her body.

She fell to ground dry retching horribly as she didn't have tears to shred no more she was in so much anguish that she would of begged someone the rip her to pieces and burnt but she couldn't utter the words she sat there staring blankly at the ground.

Tara didn't even looked up when Emmett let out this bloodlust roar didn't even look up as she heard Rosalie and him fighting what was the point anymore, why was she even here, suddenly she had a grasp from Rosalie "Please Tara help me", Tara looked up concerned she should let her die but if it wasn't for Rosalie she wouldn't be a vampire but what happiness did it bring her but she wasn't disloyal to anyone.

Tara felt her anger boil watching as Emmett strangled Rosalie trying to snap off her head Tara should let Rosalie die but she wouldn't be any better than when Emmett ran off leaving her mother dying at the side of the road, Tara's eyes slitted into malice as she lifted up a discarded old shovel from the warehouse behind she walked up behind Emmett and gripping the shovel she smashed into the back of his head.

Emmett let go of Rosalie who slid to the ground and crawled away from the dazed looking Emmett who looked up a betrayed and hurt look plastered across his face, Tara lifted up the shovel "Go on kill him like he did your mother" encouraged Rosalie, Emmett was bleeding but he seemed to be waiting for Tara to end his eternal life.

The shovel began to shake violently in her hand she should want to right she felt it a couple seconds ago wanted his death but she couldn't bring to herself to do it, she tossed the shovel down the alley "What are you doing now's your chance" hissed Rosalie.

Tara shook her head "He killed my mother took her away from me but in a way it released her from the confines of my father it doesn't excuse what he did but I still can't kill him, I love him" Tara muttered sadly trying to truly understand her decision, she closed her eyes as Rosalie hissed feral before leaving Tara alone in the alley.

Tara looked down at Emmett showing all the pain and emotions all over her face as well as revealing it in her eyes, Emmett seemed to choke as Tara kneeled down resting her head on his forehead sighing, "Tara I...didn't...I was scare... I didn't know...I'm soar" Emmett pleaded for her to listen.

But Tara stop his words by kissing his lips, it was one last time she would ever be with Emmett and it was slowly killing her inside she should be glad to rid of him for all the pain he caused her but the amount of pain she would take because every second of happiness with him was worth it as twisted as that might sound.

She pulled away taking in his facial features, remembering his voice his expressions as she whispered 'Emmett I'm long past saving thank you for trying, I love you but live me alone" Tara stood as Emmett eyes were begging her to stay she turned away and began walking down the alley when she heard his anguish scream "TARA DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE I LOVE YOU", Tara flinched as the words echoed around her she slowly dragged her feet with a heavy heart leaving Emmett behind her in the dark.

Dear Reviewers,

Yay finally got this chapter down after my dog decided to use my charger as a chew toy, my teachers decided to kill 20 trees just to pile me with homework sheets and wrestling my brother for the computer. I hope you liked the chapter, sorry for any spelling mistakes and for how long it took to post, please review.

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal.

P.S Thanks to my lovely friends who nagged me to death to hurry up with the next chapter yes I mean you Kerrie, Natalie and Kaitlyn.


	19. Chapter 19: Ghosts of the Past

Chapter Nineteen: Ghosts of the Past

Tara-

Tara didn't glance back as she picked up sped fleeing from the alley abandoning her one and only saviour she knew what beast lived in her she couldn't fight it but was the beast just something that laid dormant in her human body, she shook her head those thoughts were pointless she couldn't fight her natural born instincts.

Tara really didn't know were her feet were taking her as long as it was away from that alley the one that had changed her opinion on herself she didn't regret dying and becoming this creature she regretted that her first kill was affecting her so much, Tara had no idea where she was all she could smell was the fresh scent of the salt on the air.

She must be near the ocean she thought as she moved closer towards the end of the cliff gazing down at the waves crashing against the rocks at the side of the cliff the darkness of the ocean felt like beckoning will its seductive swirls and whispers on the wind, Tara swayed dangerously falling back onto a fallen log placed there behind her.

Tara grabbed her hair in frustration as Natalie's now stale scented blood teased the beast into a murderous type frenzy while drove her human conscience made her angst-ridden that bashed against her like the waves below guilt almost driving her insane she wanted to cry, she wanted to destroy anything around her she could, she wanted to be embrace like a child Tara let out a massive roar "SHE WAS HUMAN AND I BUTCHERED HER LIKE AN ANIMAL".

"No Tara you are a pathetic life stealing beast" said a bitter female voice, Tara spun around standing up off the log grasped in shock "Is this my mind finally unhinged" Tara whispered horrified staring at the girl standing in front of her she was a still the short slim girl with beautiful features that was marred by the inhuman greyish skin tone and dark black under her eyes her neck bruised with two puncture marks her brown hair still in the plait, Natalie Quinn stood glaring.

"Being driven insane is to lenient judgement on your sin" Natalie spat venomously at Tara who was shocked at whatever it was of Natalie, "Did you turn into..." Tara asked uncertain, Natalie flicked her hair over her shoulder her eyes blazing in utter loathing "Do you think I ley myself become a VAMPIRE, I would of rather killed myself then be anything like you" hissed Natalie.

"Then your a illusion" Tara feeling glad she was getting some punishment, "No bloodsucker you should be impaled alive while you watched everyone you loved burn and still that isn't enough punishment for you, you killed me just to fill your stomach with my blood because of your loathsome thirst and to also take someone else's happiness because you were a horrible person that had nothing going for you" growled Natalie.

"There's no excuse for what I di..." Tara began to say when Natalie cut her off with a pathetic voice "I don't care for your excuses parasite I was lonely, no one understood, my mother died, my father used to hit me every night I lowered myself to be with a vampire who didn't love me in return, that means nothing to me neither does your lousy apology" Tara felt like she was invisibly punched in the gut over and over again from Natalie's word.

Tara stood there speechless her hand hung in shame and remorse making Natalie laugh coldly "I never see such a guilt ridden vampire since watching Angel which he did a better job at with my mother and brother who I will never see again because of you, you bitch", Tara closed her eyes trying to block out Natalie's words.

"Aww is it stinging, your dead heart bleeding over what you had done, ruined a future, destroyed a family, my brother's name was Gabriel Marcus Quinn picture my mother trying to explain to her 5 year old son why his big sister isn't going to be around anymore when she doesn't understand either, PICTURE IT".

Tara was picturing it she didn't know how but she could picture Natalie's brother asking a million questions not understanding what death was and Natalie's mother agonising over how to tell her son while trying to hold it together all at once, she could imagine the pain he would go through see the tears descend down his cheek watching his sister's coffin go down into it's grave, she had made the boy lose his innocence and Tara wished for her demise as she shuddered violently.

"I'm to walked through eternity never truly crossing over to the other side always anger always violent always in pain so miserable I will take it out on others as that is the life of a ghost" Natalie whispered mournfully, Tara couldn't help herself she didn't believe in the paranormal "Your a ghost" she stated.

"What are you waiting for you present and future ghost like from the Muppets Christmas Carol" Natalie said sarcastically Tara looked at her sadly "can't you visit your family then" she whispered 'what so you can feel less guilty for sucking on my blood leech" snarled Natalie her eyes slitted in anger.

Tara sighed not knowing what to say how could you ever apologise for this the ghost of her past was sent to destroy her from the inside out and it was doing a very exceptional job at it "Pitying yourself monster not as much as I pity those other lives you killed by killing me and not letting me became a nurse possibly even a doctor" mumbled Natalie.

Tara gulped the sound of the waves was sounding more beckoning its promises concealing that it only wanted your death, Tara noticed Natalie's eyes flicker to the cliff and back to her face "you know you don't have to suffer this" Natalie whispered softly like the wind Tara sighed "I deserve it you said so yourself".

Natalie shook her head "I stated that this was too easy from you but if you weren't so selfish you would fling yourself off this cliff to save others from yourself", Tara frowned "I could control it if I tried hard enough I mean" Tara argued as she watched Natalie shake her head sadly "You know deep down inside you were a monster before you were turned this will right the wrongs you will do in the future, you will save lives".

Natalie's words sounded very persuasive Tara looked at the edge what was she going to lose from this Tara edged closer to the edge gazing down at the rocks picking up every sharp jagged rocks she could impale herself on, if she was human staring down her stomach probably would of rolled over.

"Its doing the right thing" Natalie said reassuringly thought there was an unknown glint to her eyes and her forming smirk, Tara ignored her and turned around she wanted to go backwards suddenly a figure burst out of the trees "NO TARA WAIT" the voice was familiar as well as the horrible scent that almost smashed Tara backwards off the cliff.

"Kaitlyn" Tara said hesitantly as the girl rushed over but she stayed far enough away but not far enough for Tara's liking her heart beat was a taunting reminder as she felt her monster nag at the back of her head "Kaitlyn go away" Tara said as she saw Natalie circle her like a predator, Tara was worried if Natalie could actually hurt someone as Natalie shook her distastefully before vanishing all together.

"Tara it's ok I know what you are" Kaitlyn said stepping closer holding out her hands warily like Tara was some hostage taker and she was the negotiator Tara could almost laugh at the thought but it was stuck in her throat as she tried to block off the scent that smelt like wet dog instead she let out a dark chuckle.

"Look I've been surrounded by the usually strange things all my life and you just another exception my boyfriend Bill his a werewolf that's why the scent on me drives you crazy and you looked like you shallowed a lemon" Kaitlyn explained Tara just looked at her blankly blinking for a few seconds before she began to hold her sides laughing aloud though it sounded bone dry and unrealistic.

Kaitlyn cautiously stepped forward the echoing snap of the stick under her right foot drawing Tara's eyes flickered towards her feet before the determined looking girl before her, Tara snuffled a little further back rocks skidding out behind her heels if she was human she would of toppled over but her arms that was evenly held out beside her body stabled her.

Kaitlyn looked like she was going to lunge in an attempt "You know your very stupid coming here alone" Tara warned as she closed her eyes as the thud of Kaitlyn's heart was very enticing to hear Tara shook herself out of the daze trying to focus as Kaitlyn muttered "I never listened to advice for my safety".

"You know Natalie Quinn, short ,quiet, an honour student with a brother Gabriel had the shot to became a brilliant doctor" Tara whispered, Kaitlyn nodded looking perplexed by the context of such a question, "I killed her with my own hands sucked her dry and her ghost is now seeking to destroy me" stated Tara as she watched Kaitlyn pale slightly her body shaking at Tara's cold honesty.

"But being a vampire it can be controlled like the Cullen Clan" argued Kaitlyn stepping forward from Tara a low guttural growl erupted from within her throat Kaitlyn stopped moving forward and took one back carefully "So you know what I'' am and your not afraid then your foolish my death will stopped others from dying even your precious own" Tara said trying to sound threatening to scare Kaitlyn away.

Kaitlyn legs seemed to lock in place her jaw set stubbornly in her determined expression Tara wanted to growl again but Kaitlyn said "Threaten all you like I have grown up around the fearless fighters, do you really think a little kitten hiss would budge me", Tara rubbed her temples she felt a migraine coming on can vampire an suffer them for once she would wish people would stop trying to stop her dying it really was getting old.

"Look I wanted...to um" Kaitlyn looked obviously tongue-tied trying to work the sentences in her mind, "Were suppose to hate each other Vampires and Werewolves well I'm just involved with a werewolf but I know this sounds more crazy but I can't hate you and I have to say..." she went silent trying to carefully word the next sentence.

Tara whispered "not as crazy as you believing your boyfriend is a dog" though Kaitlyn didnt hear as it was too low for human hearing "I want to say thank you for helping me the other day and I feel so awful about how I treated you afterward if I had reached out instead of pushing away then you mightn't be a le..Vampire now" Kaitlyn confessed guilty.

"Look Kaitlyn have you finished is your conscience wiped clean, all sins washed away I have a date with Davey Jones locker and as much as you think its your fault I wouldn't of took your advice I love Emmett Cullen and I chose this life and now I will fix my mistake I'm not as strong as the Cullen group" Tara answered.

Kaitlyn showed it the shock "You loved that leech" she stated startled flabbergasted her eyes round like saucers as Tara grinded her teeth in anger 'You know it would only take me 3 seconds to come over there and snap your neck" her eyes flashing no one insulted Emmett in front of her, he was the only thing that made the last couple of days easier.

Kaitlyn just stared trying to let the news to sink in "You...chose...this" her breathe coming out in puffs of smoke did it get colder Tara didn't feel the weather change, Tara rolled her eyes these conversation was getting boring "Now go away aren't you doing your mutts a favour by letting a vampire commit suicide and having one less in the world of one vampire" Tara turned closed her eyes and fell backwards.

Tara heard the scream of horror from above like it was right next to her ear Tara but only smiled going out with a screaming ending she joked darkly as the feeling of falling was unpleasant but not as it would of been like when she was human and dreamt the feeling the wind blowing her hair up soon she would be impaled on the rocks below if she timed it right.

Tara went into a sickening smack into the rocks razor sharp cuts scissoring her body into slices Tara felt her left wrist and shoulder be impaled by the points as she spat a little bit of blood out of her mouth like acid she tried to relax closed her mind of and let her body drained of blood she wasn't 100 per cent sure if this would kill her but the next option was laying on the bottom of the ocean.

Tara felt her mind begin to drift but suddenly not so far away she heard a heavy splash as well as someone calling out her name, Tara turned her face to the right she wanted to be left alone but she noticed Kaitlyn in the water struggling against the current she wanted to say stupid girl swim to shore.

But her words stopped in her mouth as sheer panic was plastered across Kaitlyn's face as she struggled to stay a float, Tara looked up at the starless sky one other human she killed she could handle that right wasn't her fault stupid girl jumped in after her but something shook Tara to her inside Kaitlyn knew what she had done and that she was a monster and still risked her life to try and save Tara's own damned soul.

Tara couldn't just lay there as someone struggled several metres away dying Tara choked as a wave of emotions hit her she used them to pull herself off the bloodied rock she noticed her arm was sapped of strength and she cursed as her arm hung securely like a sling around her waist, Tara steadied herself before she dive head first into the water premantly closing off her lungs.

Tara felt strange as she worried that being a human right about now she would have above the water sucking in mouthfuls of air for her screaming lungs it was a mind altering experience but she couldn't dwell on it as her keen eye sight picked up the slow descend of a pale looking Kaitlyn who's blonde hair swam around her like seaweed.

Tara propelled herself deeper towards the unconscious Kaitlyn who was lighter in the water but Tara still believed that she wasn't fast enough as she cautiously wrapped her damaged arm around Kaitlyn's waist and pulling her towards her own body with a sharp kick and a desperate pull of her right arm in a couple of strokes they both breached the surface of the ocean.

Tara struggled with her own pain as well as Kaitlyn's head above water and the onslaught of the powerful waves it took Tara 5 minutes to reach the shoreline as she dragged Kaitlyn's now dead weight out of the water and white wash dragging the body up further until Tara tripped over she turned and struggled over towards Kaitlyn.

Tara's finger checked her pulse it was very faint , Tara checked her pockets she wasn't carrying her phone with her and she was to weak to get to a hospital, Tara felt her finger slip into something warm and sticky Tara blinked looking down at her finger in shock as Kaitlyn's blood waffled up towards her nose.

Tara went rigid where she sat trying to quickly wipe Kaitlyn's sweet scented blood off her finger Kaitlyn was a friend not prey Tara said over and over in her head hugging her legs rocking backwards and forwards shivering as the monster seemed to be smashing against her ribcage to be let out the hunger was so serve.

A cold sinister laugh echoed around Tara making her head shoot up as she saw Natalie floating in a laying down position like on an invisible couch what used to be warm brown eyes a metallic murky brown relishing in pleasure 'Another human going to die because your such a weakling Tara" cooed Natalie softly.

Tara shook her head closing her eyes shut and covering her ears a chuckle ran through her head ,"You can't avoid me I wished though that you killed yourself you got my hopes up" Natalie said annoyed, Tara was staring at Kaitlyn she wasn't breathing no more she could sense it.

Tara thought to herself she could overcome her hunger just this once to save Kaitlyn she then could leave and try to kill herself somewhere else without anyone hurting themselves that's right she could do it, Tara struggled closer ignoring the smirk setting on Natalie's face as she struggled not to look at the blood but focus on Kaitlyn's face.

Tara laid Kaitlyn out before she started CPR thought she had to reframe from so much pressure because she could easily crush Kaitlyn's bones and organs into a mushy powder, she didn't respond crap Tara thought panicking and adding more pressure, "What Tara no full of air or are you too afraid that you might sink your teeth into that soft pink flesh" taunted Natalie.

Tara snapped in anger and frustration looking up at the ghostly figure of Natalie sarcastically saying"CASPER I KNOW I'AM A MONSTER BUT CAN WE ARGUE ABOUT THIS LATER OR DO YOU WANT TO BE EXCAULTY LIKE ME AND PREVENT ME FOR SAVING THIS GIRL'S LIFE", Natalie stood there blinking for several seconds before disappearing.

Tara let out a sigh of relief and focused on the plan ahead she was about to give up because it had been 3 minutes when Kaitlyn's body shuddered into life as she rolled over spewing out sea water, Tara gently tapped her back soon Kaitlyn fell exhaustedly on the ground groaning in pain as she sucked in mouthfuls of air.

Tara slowly move back from Kaitlyn's laying position still unsure about her own strength Kaitlyn watched her not in fear or suspicion but out of worry "Your not going to leave me" she whispered, Tara knew it would be wiser to for Kaitlyn's safety but she looked so helpless laying there.

Kaitlyn had tears in her eyes as she tried to sit up Tara went to go help but dropped her arms worried any wrong movement would cause Kaitlyn's death, "I think you broke one of my ribs" Kaitlyn said grasping as she clutched her side, Tara let out a strangled choke "I..I'm sorry I was trying CPR and I couldn't do the mouth to mouth thing and my strength I'm still getting used to" Tara tried to explain but Kaitlyn held up her hand.

"It's alright you saved my life again thank -you" Kaitlyn whispered, Tara rolled her eyes again "Your life wasn't in danger before you were getting beaten up by three cowards and now was probably the only right thing I done as a vampire" Tara said bitterness sweeping into her voice.

Kaitlyn shook her head wincing as the movement caused her pain "You could of let me die or killed me on the beach here no witnesses but you didn't your a good vampire like the Cullen's your struggling with it but your just newborn it will take you awhile" Kaitlyn stated reassuringly.

Tara looked at her why would she say such kind words when she didn't need to maybe it was because Tara saved her life, Tara was about to say something when out of the corner of her eye a blur jumped out of the bush out , Tara jumped up in a crouching position as howls and snarls echoed and closed in around her.

Tara looked around and to her shock and horror was surrounded by a range of massive wolves all different colours and all with their lips peeled back snarling threatening as the stench of them hit Tara like a semi truck how could she had possibly missed that revolting reek or their massive figures Tara cursed silently in her mind.

Tara crouched down in attack mode ready to lunge her the hair on her body raised her face screwed up as a sadistic snarl came from within Tara's hollow chest so these things are actual werewolves why personally was she surprised their were vampires, ghosts now werewolves next they should chuck in warlocks for a real kick Tara though angrily.

"Wait stop please don't" Kaitlyn stood jumping in front of Tara to protect her "KAITLYN" two concerned and angry voices sounded out in alarm one owning to Tara and the other belonging to a wolf with a mix of brownish blonde and brown hair, his eyes looked very familiar then it clicked "Bill" Tara voiced.

The wolf snorted tossing its head angrily as if in disgust Tara said "I might be dead but I'm not hairy and smell like wet dog", growls went up around her as Kaitlyn stated "Look please don't attack her she saved my life twice now", Tara really wanted to correct her but remained quiet she thought it would be better.

"She might of done that by the Cullen's broke the treaty agreement no turning humans plus she on our land it's war" hissed a massive black one he must be the leader, war on the Cullen's that wasn't fair "NOW HOLD ON ONE MINUTE, I was changed by a rogue feral vampire who deserted the Cullen's she should be hunted, her name is Rosalie, look kill me for I did trespass but if I'm taken care of the slate is wiped clean for Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper, Alice and... Emmett" negotiated Tara.

The leader was thinking about it when Kaitlyn interrupted "This is unfair reconsider this I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Tara", Tara touched her shoulder "Kaitlyn maybe you..." she began but was cut off by several snares Tara pulled her hand away like she was burnt raising both above her head showing that she meant no harm to them or Kaitlyn, the growls died down except from Bill.

A light brown wolf pushed Kaitlyn behind Bill she began arguing and fussing, Tara turned towards the black one the leader of the pack and waited "Ok Leech we agree to your terms your death as well as Rosalie and we will not start the war with the Cullen's clan", "SAM Nooo you bastard" Kaitlyn roared.

Tara nodded and waited for death now noticing Natalie hovering around not with a happy looking face but now with a mixture of confusion, Tara turned towards Kaitlyn who suddenly winked at her what oh no she wasn't planning anything was she but by her look she was suddenly Kaitlyn's foot struck out and collided with this reddish brown colored wolf.

The night air filled with a the stomach-churning crack as Kaitlyn cried out in pain cradling her now broken foot, the wolves spun around in horror and Tara unsure what to do stood frozen she heard Natalie's voice scream "Run you FOOL!" as she pointed towards the woods, Tara feeling bad for backing out of her decision fled quickly using all her energy to flee out of La Push.

Tara felt she had been running for hours she slowed down exhausted and curled up on the forest floor tired "GET UP THEY WILL FIND YOU" spat Natalie in anger, "Go away let them have me I'm tired" Tara groaned suddenly she was being lifted up gently, she looked up and saw the person sudden shame and fear coursed throughout her body as she tried to struggle away.

"Shh Tara it's going to be fine I heard everything we will protect you" whispered Carlisle his soft eyes seen to be burning into her she was evil how could he even bear to hold her, "We have to get you home quickly" he answered soothly, Tara let out a whimper like a child in trouble she couldn't help it.

"Tara the bad thing you did everyone has done it but it was outweighed by the good you did tonight, we are trying to help you" he stated honestly, Tara shook her head in disbelief she would never believe that Carlisle would ever say a mean word even if it was true, he sighed softly.

"You might not believe me but Tara you are a good person your just struggling to adapt it was difficult for everyone we can talk when were at our home, you part of my family and I see you as a daughter" he said reassuringly, Tara felt her words get stuck in her throat why was he like that it even made herself hate her more.

"We need you, Emmett needs you home" whispered Carlisle as he raced off through the woods Tara just stared at him still unable to answer the man she wished was her own father when she was human.

Dear Reviewers,

Another chapter down, how would the werewolves react will they be a war sorry for the spelling errors. Please continue to review.

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal.


	20. Chapter 20: The Road to Redemption

Chapter Twenty: The way to Redemption

Esme-

Esme paced backwards and forwards in the hallway trying to get passed the news that Tara had been turned into a vampire such a sweet child going through that alone by herself, Esme doubted that Rosalie would be any comfort to the child as the venom spread burning from the inside out, Esme shivered remembering the feeling of the acid substance coursing through her veins how Carlisle tried to block the blood curling screams from erupting past Esme's mouth.

How Esme by the end of it just wished to die but how she wouldn't because those concern fearful golden brown eyes held her in place, it was Carlisle's presence that kept her from going insane from the pain, she knew in that 48 hours of hell that her love for this stranger would encourage her long enough to hold on.

Esme glared frustrated at the clock on the wall why did they insist she stay home just in case Tara came by she should be out there too looking for Tara, Esme wasn't going to sit by while Tara goes through hell and she's not going to watch as her son Emmett does the same she huffed glancing at the clock again she was about to walk out the door.

When it smashed open there stood Alice and Jasper holding an almost unconscious Emmett, "What happened?" Esme grasped trying to make her voice normal to cover up the burst of panic that encased her heart as she rushed forward to examine the damage her son suffered, blood was flowing from his hairline, following the source Esme spotted the gash in the back of Emmett's head.

"We don't know Jasper and I were scouting the local area when we picked up Emmett's scent to find him in a back alley knocked out and bleeding" Alice stated shifting Emmett's weight on her shoulder, Esme flagged them in closing the door behind her as she rushed towards Emmett who was laid down on the sofa.

"There's not many things that could use such force so it was Rosalie" Esme stating holding her hand out as Jasper passed her some ripped up pieces of cloths and warm water to clean up the damage she wasn't an expert like her husband but she knew how to clean wounds, slowly removing the dry and fresh blood away that caked Emmett's hair as he groaned in pain.

"Sorry" Esme whispered continuing her job of cleaning the wound and patching it up he didn't need stitches because he will heal in about 6 hours "I can't believe Rosalie jumped him like that once I get my hands on her I will rip her to shreds" hissed Alice her face screwed up in anger as her fists were curled at her sides.

Emmett opened his eyes sadly looking more miserable then anyone has ever seen him before "It wasn't Rosalie who attacked me it was Tara" he answered, Esme stopped cleaning up frozen so it was true, the news hit Esme hard like a blow to the heart she wanted to pretend it wasn't real but no human could inflict such damage on a vampire, Tara was now trapped as an immortal.

Esme didn't know what to say or how to react she was upset about Tara being an newborn and mad she attacked her son but she couldn't say that aloud what could she say to make Emmett feel any relief or ease at heart nothing really his worse fear happened when Emmett whispered "I deserve a lot more than just getting knocked out I deserve to feel this hell being without her is like dying, she made me so alive and yet I throw it away because of my stupidly".

Before anyone could deny his claims the door was opened as Edward shuffled in first being accompanied by Carlisle carrying someone "Carlisle you shouldn't of brought her here she's going to bring the Quileute clans wrath onto us" Edward sounded furious as Carlisle spoke to him harshly "Shut up Edward we helped Bella out when she needed us Tara is part of this family too she decided she wanted to be a vampire so deal with it or leave".

Esme wasn't surprised by Carlisle's compassion for Tara since he bandaged a lot of the abuse she experienced Carlisle had a real soft spot for Tara especially since everything bad in her life could possibly happen has nor could Esme condemn Edward's natural reaction to protect his family, he was always doing it so he knew the danger but Esme would personally stand up against the wolves even if she hated conflict, Tara was a part of her family.

Edward looked at Carlisle before hanging his head in remorse "I'm sorry Carlisle I spoke out of term" Edward apologized looking at the bundle in Carlisle's arms, "No you spoke freely which I took in to account sorry I raised my voice, you need to give her a chance Edward she's been through more than anyone" Carlisle reasoned.

Esme couldn't see Tara's face but she could tell straight away Tara wasn't human they was not warmth or heartbeat, Esme went to move closer but she saw the bundle flinch involuntary Carlisle looked at his wife something in his eyes told her he greatly was concerned for Tara and he had this sort of hopeless look like he didn't know what to do.

Esme stepped up into the role of caring mother "Pass her here Carlisle I will take her upstairs to the guest room" she whispered softly taking hold of Tara's even as a vampire she looked fragile but Esme knew Tara was the strongest one here at the moment thought how she wrapped her arms securely around herself that was hard to believe.

"Let me up I want to talk to Tara" pleaded Emmett as he struggled to get off the sofa as Alice, Jasper and Carlisle held him down, "She needs to be alone at this time Emmett, you don't want to push her further away" Jasper hissed as he forced a defeated looking Emmett back down on the sofa, Esme took Tara upstairs she hadn't said a word or looked at someone since she came in.

Esme laid her carefully on the bed before walking towards the door she turned saying "Tara if you need to talk I'm always hear to listen we all care for you" she didn't get a response all Tara did was curl herself tighter into a ball.

Natalie-

Natalie had drifted back into the whatever minor pathetic existence she called this as she glanced around her new setting it was in a newly furbished looking lounge room it looked like the type people who were wealthy and with good taste could accomplish, Nat drifted towards the cream sofa floating just above the sofa to appear as laying just like a human what she would of given to feel the material of the sofa.

Suddenly Natalie noticed the beautiful woman pacing back and forth Natalie knew the woman couldn't see her but she still carefully and cautiously drifted over towards her staring her directly in the face in normal life Natalie would of even avoided looking at this woman instead she would have been pointing out her own imperfections in her mind, she laughed bitterly if she had known how quickly her life would be snuffed out she would of lived.

Natalie picked up on the human's feelings worry, concern, uncertainty, fear and massive amounts of irritation if Natalie could she would scratch that pretty face to ribbons because of how pathetic she was for feelings those emotions least she was alive Nat thought resentful. Yes being a ghost made Nat able to understand human's emotions she only saw someone's life history and that was that evil leeches something she cared to not watch.

Yes Natalie when she first saw her Nat got some unnatural feeling and knowledge she had to help her but it was drowned by disgust and bitterness but how can helped such a monster why would she fix that when she could destroy the thing slowly seeding the self-hatred which wasn't very hard since that thing was already a wreck a time-bomb worth watching as it exploded, Natalie grinned happily enjoying that image.

But then it was interrupted by the image of her helping the creature escape her demise Natalie felt anger and confusion coursed through her why did she interfered why was she concerned about her, Tara gah! Why was she associating a name with that thing, Natalie was so immersed in her own thoughts that when the door opened with a thud she jumped.

Great a door freaked out a ghost that was comical really sad Natalie thought as she hovered away for the woman as the room was flooded with emotions making Natalie feel a bit over whelmed especially from the big browned injured male, Natalie suddenly realized where she was she had been drawn to the Cullen's house where Dr. Cullen and his family lived.

Natalie watched them not believing that these people even though inhumanly graceful with features of sculptured angels were beasts monsters that could kill humans especially Carlisle the doctor saved lives and that always complimented Natalie which had her rendered speechless and blushing like a fool glancing at her shoes even now Natalie remembered her crush on the doctor.

The boy though his emotions were destructible Natalie wanted to leave but his pain was moving her emotionally what caused such agony she tried to remember his name what was it, she wasn't very adapted in school's social side because everything was studying and planning for the future how lost she had became she was so wrapped up that she didn't acknowledge that time and experiences where passing her by.

"We don't know Jasper and I were scouting the local area when we picked up Emmett's scent to find him in a back alley knocked out and bleeding" the black pixie haired girl stated so it was true they were vampires but good ones not like Tara who deserved everything she was feeling so was it Tara who hurt him she listened into the conversation learning their names Alice, Jasper, Emmett and their mother Esme.

"I deserve a lot more than just getting knocked out I deserve to feel this hell being without her is like dying, she made me so alive and yet I throw it away because of my stupidly" mourned Emmett painfully his body wrecked in pain and guilt his heart was breaking he love's Tara that stumped Natalie even knowing what she did he stilled loved her, Emmett's emotion was like glass piercing Natalie's subconscious remembering the memories of Tara feelings for Emmett.

Times of love only marred by a little pain but this earth shattering love that Tara felt and the hurt of being away from him cause Tara, Nat gulped she can't believe that creature could feel anything but she remembered the cliff as she persuaded Tara to end her life the feeling of the relief that the girl felt as she plummeted to her death.

Natalie felt sick she was no better than the beast inside of them as everyone has been discussing that Natalie had been informed that vampires struggled when their were first turned and the continual struggle they have Natalie turned jumping as she just noticed that Carlisle was standing next to her she could feel his emotions to many to clearly label twisting together like a thorn bush.

Natalie looked around seeing the real damage she had caused and she started to hate herself the pain she caused was a ripple effect that had touched everyone that loved Tara this family, Tara's family were hurting she shook her head that was the last thing she ever wanted to do to Carlisle's family he was the only one at work who supported his work mates he taught Natalie a lot she couldn't bring herself to say it but she knew it.

Maybe she was wrong about Tara, Natalie wanted someone anything to deny this statement she still felt the anger and bitterness towards her but now she was wondering if it was misplaced, Tara wasn't a creature all her life she might of wanted it but Natalie knew it really was out of the control of Tara she was lured into with promises and taken advantage of.

Natalie so mixed hating questioning her decisions picked up a vase and tossed it across the room smashing it into a wall, Nat stood there hovering face masked in shock she had just picked up an item and tossed it she felt the glass in her palm, she didn't noticed the bewildered looks of the Cullen's until Edward rushed straight through her she felt shocked and violated spinning throwing a few choice curses at the bronze haired boy who was investigating the mess.

Natalie though wanted to try it again but all she got was her hand going straight through the object she groaned in annoyance and frustration wondering why it only worked once, "I want to go talk to Tara" Emmett muttered looking at the broken vase with a dead look in his eyes, "No Emmett she wouldn't want you to see her that way she is going through hell" Carlisle said as if he knew from personal experience.

Natalie shook her head depressed she didn't help the situation either and seeing how the Cullen's feel towards Tara made Natalie feel a million times worse a random memory from Natalie's past life flickered into her mind it was a few years ago it was Natalie's first day in year seven her day hadn't been a great start she had an argument with her mum before she left in the morning.

Thought Natalie didn't know the true pain her mum was experiencing until she came home that evening where her mum had locked herself in her bedroom Natalie worried for her mum kicked the door down walking in as her mother sat on the bed intoxicated with pictures of her wedding day surrounding her, Natalie remembered how angry she was at her mum at that time but it evaporated seeing how sad she was, Natalie knew her mother struggled since their father walked out but she always seemed so strong never showing any weakness.

"It's was our anniversary today" her mum sobbed taking a swig of scotch from a bottle there were several scattered around as her mother's body shook violently as the tears fell harder, Nat stood there awkwardly Nat dealt with her problems by forcing herself to grow up and work herself to death either on chores at home or her tremendous study load she even asked for extra credit just to bury herself away from her family troubles.

Nat took away the bottles cleaning up and packed away the photo's trying to ignore the feeling of hurt as she saw the happy wedding photo's what happened to them days she never really knew, "My baby girl so young yet has grown up so quick it's all my fault I took your childhood away" her mum said guilty, "We all have to grow up sooner or later" Nat answered.

Her mum laughed in bitterness "Natalie promise me never to let bitterness rule your life be forgiving all the time don't hold grudges it wounds everyone including yourself, don't make mistakes you can't fix" Natalie just nodded her words off tucking her mother into bed but she noticed that her mother's words had always haunted her.

Natalie looked down at her hands in revelation she had let her hatred and bitterness control her, she had basically help destroy the foundation of a relationship that was real between two people and opening wounds inside the Cullen's family, Natalie looked at Emmett slowly taking in each Cullen's face before picturing her mother's face and last Gabriel who looked at her his eyes showing shame and pity for his sister.

Natalie shook her head she could fix all her mistakes try to learn not to hate but accept Tara she can help her get over taking Nat's life by helping her move on and forgiving her, Natalie never wanted to be the bitter person her mother was she didn't want to make any more mistakes also she needed to try and move onto the next place by mending the bridges in this family.

Natalie left the Cullen family in the lounge room drifting through the wall looking for Tara trying to think of sentences or words in her mind to right the wrongs she had inflicted.

Dear Readers,

Sorry for not updating quicker been busy with school work and had mild writers block, please forgive any spelling mistakes. I finally got a charger for my laptop YAY! :D. Please continue reviewing.

Thanks, Emmett'sGrizzlyGal.


	21. Chapter 21:The Blurred Lines of Reality

Chapter Twenty-One: The Blurred Lines of Reality

Kaitlyn-

Kaitlyn and Bill Kael both belong to the Quileute tribe with many stories of mythical elements that get passed down from generation to generations, Kaitlyn thought most were scary stories to frighten the younger child into obeying the elders concocted by ancestral superstitions but Kaitlyn later found out how wrong she was.

During the time Bill hit puberty he started avoiding Kaitlyn who had been friends with him since childhood she knew something was drastically wrong they were never apart, she visited Billy Black an old friend of the Elders who told her to just leave it alone and stay away from her boyfriend usually the stubborn child she waited for him the next day at school which both choose to attend outside the reserve which cause already enough trouble.

Kaitlyn later after a week of searching finally found out where her Bill was hiding he was living in a cave near an isolated beach the first time they both look at each other something happened and their both knew they were meant to be together from that day on, Bill had what the pack called imprinted on Kaitlyn which was a very important day in their lives.

Kaitlyn later found out the whole truth behind the Quileute's where descendants from wolves quote as her boyfriend explain the role of the newly began pack that had started out, Kaitlyn at first was unsure how to take this news she wasn't scared for herself but for what Bill had to do, it was his and the others job to protect their home and the humans that were to be preyed on by their mortal enemies the 'cold ones'.

Kaitlyn listened as Bill explained to her the different facts he wasn't a werewolf he was a shape shifter a gift from their ancestors and that his powers were rapid regeneration, enhanced physical strength and speed and can telepathically communicate in wolf form with the rest of the pack and that they are not monsters who change during a full moon.

He then went on to discuss why he was avoiding her, Sam Uley pack leader told Bill it would be simpler and safer to avoid his loved ones until he could control his shifting because any intense anger would make him shift into wolf form and hurt the ones he loves plus he had to imprint on someone it could be a perfect stranger and he didn't want to but it was a natural reaction, he didn't want to bring Kaitlyn pain and heartache until he was sure but he was relieved that she was his imprinted.

Kaitlyn West always followed the packs wishes when the new girl Tara Angelus girl she could see as a friend Kaitlyn hung out with the Cullen's who were known by our tribe with fear and distrust for what their were 'cold ones' monsters that fed off the living by draining their blood that is what all the legends of Kaitlyn's tribesmen stated but these vampires were 'vegetarians'.

Sam stated that the Quileute clan pushed those beasts into submission by following a treaty that render them not harmless but obedient, the treaty made sure that the vampires stayed off Quileute land, their don't attack or turn humans or there will be war but after meeting Tara Kaitlyn hadn't be as scared of the Cullen's as she once was.

The lines have been blurred there was no clear black or white, good or evil it was shaded grey, Kaitlyn knew what Tara was like she was shy, silent and a sad kid she wasn't liked at school she even was stabbed and if it wasn't for Emmett Cullen Tara could of possibly died so he took her to his place when she heard Kaitlyn was afraid her friend would turn up missing on a milk carton but she returned and Bill said after he dragged Kaitlyn away Tara was still human so Emmett didn't kill or change her.

Each time Kaitlyn saw Tara her stomach knotted in fear wondering if she was a killer a vampire but then Tara did another amazing thing she saved Kaitlyn from getting the life beaten out of her from three bullies that had constantly tormented Kaitlyn who reacted disgusted by the sight of Tara but truly Tara had scared her how quickly she took those girls down not thinking that Tara looked truly upset by the whole thing herself.

Since then it ate at Kaitlyn for what she did maybe Tara had been acquainted with the Cullen's but the thing was yes the Cullen's were vampires but had their hurt anyone the time they have been here no Carlisle was a doctor who saved lives too it confused Kaitlyn now she began questioning her own cultural believes she had been raised on and the words of others around her.

But it was at the beach party when Kaitlyn realized her mistake seeing Tara completely different shell shocked her the way she moved was too much like the Cullen's grace to ignored the way she scanned the crowd searching the look of hatred in her eyes as she spotted Kaitlyn and Bill, the way Bill stiffened and tensed up his body quivering as a snarl rippled from his chest.

Kaitlyn knew she lost her friend but she wouldn't believe her a monster yet not until she confronted Tara so she recklessly went after her friend when Bill disappeared to gather the troops, Kaitlyn saw the look in her boyfriend's eyes, he took his duty of protecting very seriously but Kaitlyn lost Tara and the other girl in the car park.

It wasn't until sometime later Kaitlyn miraculously stumbled across Tara sitting near one of La Push's best cliff driving heights, Kaitlyn saw the guilt, the confusion, the anger, the pain all emotions mixing together to be displayed across her porcelain white distraught face, Kaitlyn knew that Tara was thinking one thing being pushed as she had been the last few days there was only one option left suicide.

Kaitlyn tried with all her might to persuade Tara to rethink, Kaitlyn knew by just standing there she put everything including her life at risk but she didn't care seeing someone she called a friend wishing to commit suicide was the only thing Kaitlyn was trying to stop but that didn't go to plan as Tara did jump and Kaitlyn stupidly followed hoping to save Tara but putting her friend even in a worse predicament.

Kaitlyn stood shoved behind the circle of wolves that advanced slowly towards an outnumbered Tara who looked at the grim truth in front of her and accepted her fate, hard as Kaitlyn tried to persuade the group to reconsider their thoughts but she was ignored as the adrenaline from the rightful killing of this monster in their eyes were coursing through their veins.

Kaitlyn knew now this was a life and death situation and that Tara was on the losing side she had to cause a distraction long enough from Tara to bolt for it she deserved to be repaid for saving Kaitlyn's life so painfully Kaitlyn walked into position behind Jared who was still snarling at Tara who looked more like a diplomat trying to debate then a victim on the packs murder list.

Tara looked at Kaitlyn confused when she winked at her hoping she was ready to escape and getting away from the pack, Kaitlyn focused all her power and energy into her kick it collided with the hip of Jared, Kaitlyn felt herself blanch as she heard the sickening crack before the body shocking pain she let out a scream falling backwards in agony.

As painful as it was to her broken rib Kaitlyn cradled her right foot as the pack turned around hearing her whimpering as the wolves forgot about Tara for a few seconds and focused on Kaitlyn who was feeling very light headed and sick, Bill shifted into human form "Crap she broke her foot she needs medical attention and now" his voice sounded panicked.

Sam the black wolf nodded his head as Jared, Paul and him transformed back into humans, Jared glared at Kaitlyn irritated "You kicked me deliberately" he spat as Kaitlyn who was leaning on Bill for support shuffled back from the other's glares, Bill looked at her annoyed "You helped a leech" he growled his body shook slightly.

Kaitlyn didn't answer just was focusing on not vomiting up from the pain, Sam looked down at her angrily "You aided the escape of our enemy who offered a bargain not only do we have to kill her but now you involved the Cullen's as well" he said calmly, Kaitlyn's head shot up 'She saved me you flea bitten dick" she hissed out as her body ached.

Sam sniffed in displeasure looking around at the pack "Take her to get medical treatment keep her under surveillance until we get a meeting together with the Elders, West you brought great shame on your ancestors tonight" Sam muttered making Kaitlyn roll her eyes at him, "Leave the hunting tonight boys return home and rest up we will be going on a leech extinction spree very soon" Sam muttered looking Kaitlyn straight dead in the eyes.

(**One day after Kaitlyn is resting after being treated by the local doctor and is under house arrest)**

Kaitlyn had been sleeping most of the time because she didn't want to be getting the cold silence from her boyfriend Bill so sleep and resting up was the best medicine ever since she was under house arrest by Sam Uley and the pack, Kaitlyn was miserable but she didn't regret repaying Tara back for saving her life.

Kaitlyn looked out the window it was late in the afternoon soon the Elders would be visiting her home to discuss this matter of the 'incident' that occurred the other night and the actions their must take Kaitlyn couldn't believe this after everything that had happened she was going to be put through a hearing, a squeaking noise came from the lounge as Bill adjusted his weight.

Kaitlyn looked up at him looking at Bill the longest she has since their got back could the imprinting be taken back Kaitlyn wondered if that was what Bill was thinking now and the feeling hurt that she squeezed her eyes closed to stop tears forming, Bill asked suddenly "Are you in pain" there was a bare hint of his concern Kaitlyn looked around 'No" she answered.

Bill actually looked up maybe it was her voice or she replied to quickly she didn't know his eyes softened when he saw her fighting back tears he walked over holding her like he used to Kaitlyn felt better when he comforted her when he pulled back and sat away though Bill looked very serious "I still don't know why you did it, help that bloodsucker escape" his words bitter.

Kaitlyn looked at him in disbelief "Bill if it wasn't for that 'bloodsucker' as you put it I wouldn't be sitting here now across from you alive" Kaitlyn muttered looking at her hands digging out the sand beneath her nails as a form of distraction, "You shouldn't of went after it anyway what were you thinking" Bill questioned.

Kaitlyn sighed "Tara isn't bad she made a mistake she was suffering for it she was going to end her life by jumping off a cliff I tried to persuade her not to but she did it anyway I followed hoping to save her but she ended up saving me instead" Kaitlyn answered, she could hear Bill's heavy breathing, "She broke one of your ribs".

"SHE WAS GIVING ME CPR TO SAVE MY LIFE" yelled Kaitlyn in frustration making her hiss as she tossed her hands in the air in exasperation suddenly there was a small knock on the door and immediately Bill got up and answered it, one woman and two males walked in their were the elders including Sam and Jared who all stood up emotionless.

"Miss West thank you for inviting us into your lovely home" greeted a tall mid 30ish old man greeted Kaitlyn remember him being called Elder Elias, Kaitlyn nodded respectfully as the others nodded to her, "If it's alright may we call you Kaitlyn Miss West" said a 50ish grey haired woman that commanded authority and attention.

Kaitlyn wouldn't dare refuse a question like that "Yes you may Elder Amelia" she answered sitting in a more appropriate position as Kaitlyn shuffled through have mind sorting out how she would handle this hearing, "Kaitlyn we have called this meeting because it had occurred to us that you young lady has aided in a cold ones escape do you that was wrong" said the last the most oldest and powerful Elder Tristan.

Kaitlyn squared her shoulders looking at her Elders with confidence "Elder Tristan, Elder Amelia and Elder Elias I know what I did and I do not see it as wrong and I would gladly do it again if I had the choice" Kaitlyn voiced as Sam spoke angrily "YOU LET A LEECH ESCAPE BY ATTACKING ANOTHER OF OUR PACK".

Elder Tristan held up his hand and Sam immediately went silent though he was still glaring at Kaitlyn but she ignored him "Is it true what the pack leader says Kaitlyn" asked Elder Amelia who looked coldly at Kaitlyn, "Yes Elder Amelia but I did not attack Jared I' am only a human child he is not seriously injured I was the one that ended up with a broken foot" Kaitlyn answered pointing to her bandaged foot.

"In the attempt to aid a cold one" Elder Elias asked his eyebrow raised in curiosity, "Her name is Tara Angelus and I would rather not speak of her in 'racial' species term she deserves the same amount of respect as us" Kaitlyn stated, Elder Amelia cold look turned to disgust "Young lady you must be joking we name these creatures as they are" the woman stated pompous like Kaitlyn had a dislike for this woman now.

Elder Tristan held up his hand again holding the third party mid rant "Why is it that you wish to show this Tara equal rights knowing full well what she is" he asked, Kaitlyn took a breath in before answering "Tara Angelus was a human before she was turned she asked to be turned but it wasn't from the Cullen family it was by a rogue that has been cast out from the Cullen's named Rosalie, Tara was a friend of mine she rescued me from bullies but I distanced myself because of my superstitious beliefs I have been brought up on" Kaitlyn whispered looking at Bill who wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Continue on" Elder Elias whispered getting dirty looks thrown from Elder Amelia, Jared and Sam, "I felt confused over my feelings I felt bad for rejecting Tara but wondered why I wasn't feel that hatred like our other tribe members then I saw how Tara reacted how she felt when she killed someone she tried to kill herself".

"She's lying those things don't feel anything their con artists" spat Sam annoyed Jared nodded along with him, "Then why did she jump off the cliff to end her life she hated what she was what she had done" Kaitlyn shouted back making Sam stiffen his lips peeling back "Because she butchered someone in cold blood like an animal" he roared.

Kaitlyn's anger snapped "Like you did when you ripped Emily's face to shreds who's really the monster here" Sam went to lunge at Kaitlyn but Bill stepped in his way constraining him as all nasty words were thrown at Kaitlyn "Take him out of here Jared Bill now" said a stricken looking Elias once Sam was taken out from Kaitlyn's house the Elder's face her again.

"You were willingly ready to die from Sam to protect the Cullen's and Tara" Elder Amelia stated her nose turned up in repulsion Kaitlyn didn't hesitate "Yes because it was my fault that Tara was on La Push land when the pack came because when she jumped I followed and almost drowned if she wasn't there to give me CPR I would of died I own them this, we own them" Kaitlyn stated.

"But their can't go unpunished for this indiscretion" Elder Amelia stated officially, Kaitlyn couldn't take the political bull crap no more "Oh for heaven's sake 'for this indiscretion' are you so prejudice Tara made one mistake in the whole times the Cullen's have lived here their eat animal blood, their haven't changed anyone, the keep to themselves, their haven't gone on our land".

"You know you teach as forgiveness and understanding but your all a bunch of hypocrites with poles up your butt we have a group of guys who turn into wolves, their potentially dangerous to others if they are ticked off and can't control themselves, their might not drink blood but you told us of a group of males who stayed in wolf form and butchered a village" Kaitlyn ranted on in anger knowing she insulted the Elders, her people and her culture all in one as well as brought up some very taboo topics.

Kaitlyn finished off with stating "Black and white lines are blurred in reality no such thing as were good and their bad exists we should come together not be divided by hate and racial like beliefs and superstitions", she took a major gulp of air as she watched the Elders expressionless faces, the waiting for one of them to speak seemed to draw out for ages until Elias said 'We will discuss this matter between ourselves".

The three Elder moved further away and in hushed voices Kaitlyn couldn't judge by their expressions how it was going she just hoped it was enough to stop a war that needn't have started in the first place, her hands began to sweat and her mouth was dry as she watched them turn around and face her she knew it wouldn't be good and she steeled herself for it.

Elder Tristan smiled confusing Kaitlyn slightly "Kaitlyn you have opened our eyes to new ways of viewing things we aren't completely comfortable but if I communicate with Carlisle that Tara is now his responsibility and that she now too falls under the contract of his family we will let him look after her and train her in his ways but Miss West if this happens again I will not deny the pack it justice, tempers are flared at the moment but you are right we are willing to forgive this one time thank you and good night".

Kaitlyn blinked in shock as Elder Tristan nodded leaving the house it worked the Cullen's were safe now there wasn't going to be a war Kaitlyn could cry in relief but Kaitlyn held it together when Elder Amelia sniffed looking with her icy glare and with a flick of her skirt waltzed out of the house, Elder Elias chuckled "That is the most entertainment I had in awhile, you gutsy for talking to your Elders like that I like you see you Kaitlyn".

Kaitlyn heard his chuckles as he closed the door behind him Kaitlyn sighed laying back down resting her head she felt like she could sleep for centuries but the door opened Kaitlyn shot up looking at Bill who was looking at his feet awkwardly he had a split lip and a bruise above his right eye, "Sam" Kaitlyn asked guilty.

Bill nodded not looking up still "Bill come here" she whispered Bill looked hesitant "Do you wish now it wasn't me that you imprinted" Kaitlyn tried to come off casual but the hurt was evident in her voice Bill's head shot up, "Oh Kaitlyn baby no" he stated rushing over and bringing her into his embrace his body heat instantly warming Kaitlyn up.

"I never wanted anyone else as my imprint nothing will ever change that" Bill whispered, "But you were so cold you didn't want me to touch you" Kaitlyn whispered, Bill lifted her chin up with his hand "No it wasn't that I just didn't understand why you were choosing them le… the Cullen's over us it hurt" Bill muttered.

Kaitlyn glared at him "Bill it wasn't like you were giving me much of a choice" she hissed, Bill sighed "I know that now I'm sorry for treating you so badly I don't deserve your forgiveness I should suffer alone without you touching, holding, wanting, kissing me" Bill whispered, Kaitlyn looked at him kissing his bruised above his eyes gently "Bill I will always forgive you" Kaitlyn whispered, Bill looked up bringing her lips down upon his in a desperate aching kiss.

**Authors Note:**

_A friend of mine brought up some good points about this chapter that I should have now mention I know the Elder Leaders are Billy Black, Leah and Mrs. Clearwater but I have many reasons to why I did not keep this._

_One the story is roughly based after the first Twilight book but where the Cullen's have not left Forks so the Bella and Jacob relationship doesn't actually form up sorry to the fans of that relationship. Secondly the Clearwater's aren't mentioned until the second/third and fourth book._

_And my last reason is that I preferring wanted a member party similar to the voulti were they have a board of members but there are three who admittedly make up the decisions in the end those were the three who visited Kaitlyn Elders Elias, Tristan and Amelia because if I left it to the other three mentioned above there definitely would have been a war and not really a fair hearing._

_Anyway sorry for the confusion_.

Dear Readers,

Thanks for all the support with your comments its always encourages me to write more. I apologize for any spelling mistakes and please continue to comment.

Thanks Emmett'sGrizzlyGal


	22. Chapter 22: Time Will Always Tell

Chapter Twenty-Two: Time Will Always Tell (Magick)

Emmett-

A tortuous hell-ridden week had passed since the night that Tara had fed and killed Natalie, how many hours had passed Emmett wasn't sure things weren't how they were meant to be he wasn't with his fallen angel especially in this darken hour to face it together. No Tara had locked herself in the room and was slowly starving herself to death nothing could persuade her to feed no one could force her because she looked so fragile even Emmett now could no longer watch her as she disintegrated in front of his eyes.

It was too painful to watch, Emmett could not begin to describe what watching a loved one excruciating slow and agonizing death it made it even worse that Tara choose this self sacrificing way to kill herself all Emmett could think of was why. Emmett felt guilty also for not being able to pull Tara through the torment she was suffering, not being that strong to face the hard road to be afraid to feel the ache he felt as he watched his soul mate wither away.

Emmett remembered Carlisle stating in a matter of fact tone that Tara wouldn't die because vampires have know to sometimes go months without food even he tried that way of killing himself like that was suppose to comfort Emmett like that was a good information to know that Tara could continue on suffering and fighting herself to the last 'undead' breathe in a manner of speaking, no it only made Emmett go ice cold to the core and he knew if his heart was beating it would be sizzling like acid from the discovery of that truth.

"Emmett you need to go out and clear your head" Carlisle's soothing voice interrupted Emmett's far away thoughts, Emmett looked up absently at his adopted father, mentor and friend running his hand through his disheveled hair, Emmett shook his head half heartedly how long had he been sitting in this spot a day two he wasn't sure the hours lost on troublesome thoughts.

"I'm fine Carlisle, how is Tara" Emmett asked his throat raw with emotion at the mention of her name as well as already knowing the answer to the meaningless question as he watched Carlisle's face soften with empathy as Carlisle sat down next to Emmett touching his shoulder in comfort "Emmett, Tara is worse than yesterday you would know that so why ask that question to torture yourself".

Emmett shrugged bring all the worst type of torture possible it was nothing compared to watching Tara slowly fade into the unknown distance it was his fault she was in the position she was in, if he had only done what Tara asked him to do change her and teach her self-discipline then everything would be good or better yet left her well enough alone she would be fine well not fine but normal.

"Emmett you must stop this at once you shouldn't feel guilty about this especially about not being able to watch I'm just barely surviving this treatment that Tara has inflicted on herself she is family and its eating me from the inside out so I know exactly what you're going through but it is I who should feel guilty" Carlisle whispered his voice hoarse with pain both for Tara and Emmett alike.

Emmett stunned looked up startled at Carlisle not sure why Carlisle was blaming himself but something in Carlisle's eyes made Emmett silence the questions in his head as his father dark golden orbs held guilt and uncertainty. "Emmett you know how certain things in life can't be explain naturally or scientifically in human or natural laws" Carlisle muttered looking down at the ground.

Emmett looked at Carlisle confused wondering what in the world was he talking about "You mean like vampires, werewolves and shape shifters?" Emmett stated trying to decipher Carlisle's complicated message, Carlisle nodded "Similar but werewolves and vampires could be argued was evolution in the human body".

Emmett couldn't help himself as he rolled his eyes yes one turns into a beast on a lunar cycle and the other isn't alive great step for mankind really as much as Carlisle's self debates are interest of topic and argument in this household and his massive faith that vampires could have souls they were all theories and sadly at this moment Emmett couldn't give a rats ass.

"Please bear with me on this Emmett remember those ancient books that I went on trips to collect for my personal interest" Carlisle said slowly, "Yes" Emmett intoned was it him or was he just really slow today what was the point of this, "Well those books were ancient Magick book written by ancient societies of different cultures" Carlisle said waiting for a response.

Emmett blinked for a few seconds before sighing out loud he was too exhausted for this "Your seriously trying to tell me magick is real" Emmett sounded disbelieving and agitated he was losing his cool as his father stated "Why do you think I always told you to never touch the books on the top shelf in my study" Carlisle solemnly.

Emmett shrugged "Expensive" he suggested not caring about magick, spells, charms or bloody curses what importance did this have what was the point of revealing the big dark secret now Emmett hated reading books so he wouldn't be caught dead in the study. "Emmett there a book I have called Vita , Nex quod Vicis or in English Life, Death and Time" Carlisle said.

"Very original" Emmett muttered as Carlisle continued on "It has ancient ritual spells that could bring live and death, curse, change the past, present or future" Emmett looked at Carlisle "Are you sure this magick works" Emmett asked hearing the flicker of hope in his voice it was spreading throughout his body like wild fire.

Maybe there was a chance to save Tara they might be able to transform her back into human again and she won't have to suffer anymore it would be great it would solve everything everyone could be happy again "We will use it" Emmett said rising from the lounge a determined man on a mission as he went to leave.

"WAIT! You didn't hear a word I have just said did you" Carlisle's voice rose scornfully as Emmett glared at him in anger "Why haven't you told me this before" Emmett growled outraged at Carlisle for prolonging everyone's especially Tara's suffering "Because I knew you would do this that you wouldn't listen to reason but I couldn't stand to watch you suffer but I won't let your stubbornness hurt or kill anyone" Carlisle's voice went deep in tone showing his real anger.

"SO YOU WILL LET TARA DIE" Emmett cried out in disbelief as he stared at Carlisle shocked, "Please just listen magick cannot be used for personal gain and these spells highlight the bad that could go wrong for a human we have no idea how it will effect a vampire. Emmett is your selfishness to save Tara you could actually destroy her" Carlisle whispered the torn guilty look plastered all over his face.

"So we do nothing at all just leave her there to suffer and we don't do a thing to help" Emmett felt misplaced and disjointed his hopes flooding out of every crevice it found until it was all squeezed out he was nothing, a immortal with nothing worth living for he couldn't even look at Carlisle "I hate you" he hissed walking out the front door and slamming it.

**Upstairs **

Tara-

Tara opened her eyes as she heard a door slam she shivered was it her father did he ran out of alcohol was he coming to beat her or maybe it was her mother leaving to come see her musical recital Tara tried to move but she couldn't she was drowning in quicksand buried alive in exhaustion and slow aching feel in her body.

"Mum don't go I'm here please don't walk out the door" Tara said panicked as she tried to fight off whatever had taken a hold of her body why couldn't she move and why did she feel so tired and run-down so weak, "Tara your mother isn't here your at the Cullen's still" a voice whispered who did that belong to she turned her head slightly.

A solid figure stood there a girl Tara knew then the light shifted and the supposedly solid figure went slightly translucent as all the memories flooded back like sharp razors slipping open Tara's head she whimpered "Natalie", the figure floated over carefully placing a gentle hand on her forehead, her hand felt like burning which was strange as she was dead.

"DON'T TOUCH ME" Tara wailed in pain trying to slid away from the touch as Nat frowned at her 'Your delirious your seeing feeling things that aren't there Tara, you even got the cold sweats" Nat informed general concern written on her face as she tried to touch Tara again but Tara flinched away as she began sobbing as she was so hungry her body quivering at the thought of blood.

"NOOOOOooo!!!" Tara howled clutching her hair tightly in her fingers and yanking with all her might to forget the nagging the ongoing relentless harassing of her hunger to feel something other than thirst for that warm coppery liquid "Tara stop that now" Nat said stressed as she tried to stop Tara but her hand went through Tara's arms instead.

"No I DESERVE THIS" roared Tara as she stopped moving and force herself to experience the physical, mental and emotional drained on trying to stay on the bed instead of feeding the monster inside of her, she was going to kill it on one or way going to die trying. "No Tara you don't I told you I forgive you I mean it please stop torturing yourself" Natalie pleaded.

Tara giggled frantically like a crazy person "how do I know your just not an illusion of my twisted tormented mind sent to make me feel good then quickly take it all away" Tara whispered feverishly the lack of blood making her drift more into her mind and not able to distinguish between reality and fantasy. "Because I wouldn't be able to do this" Nat said irritated as her small hand connected with Tara's cheek.

Tara looked at her haunter in shock and hurt "you hit me" Tara stated flabbergasted as Natalie floated there rolling her eyes "and you killed me so were even" she retorted glaring, Tara felt the pain flare up again and she cried feeling the tears tickle down her cheeks, "Tara I have forgiven you but you must forgive yourself" Nat said trying to said persuasive.

Tara shook her head stubbornly Nat made an exasperated noise as she through her hands up in frustration, "I need you to drink some blood and regain strength so you can help me" Nat stated, Tara looked up curiously at the ghost wondering how on earth it is possible "I will explain everything to you when I get back I promise just get off your butt and go over to that dresser and feed, I will be back in a few minutes".

Tara watched confused, curious and uncertain as Nat drifted through a wall what could Natalie be planning to do that could help her she was dead there is no known knowledge of reversing that was this a trick her mind was planning on her was this a ruse to get Tara drinking she was so unsure that when Nat floated back in angry she had been right.

"Why aren't you out of bed yet" Natalie commanded as she floated towards the dresser and placed a heavy laid old worn looking book next to the pile of blood, "When I get back you better get out of bed please trust me Tara" Natalie floated out again as Tara fought with her mind torn between getting up and gorging on the body or just lying in this hell.

Both was very tempting but she couldn't handle the aching in her stomach and throat she needed to feed so Tara was the last of her strength pushed off the bed wobbling dangerously as she stood her body feeling so fragile and weak as she shuffled towards the dressers like an 80 year old woman once she reached it she sat in the dresser chair looking at herself in the mirror.

Over just a week Tara looked like two train wrecks collided her skin was a sickly paper white no gleam or fresh young look, her cheeks where shrunken and hollow making her nose look massive, her eyes pitch black with matching shadows underneath, grayish thin chapped lips, hair greasy dry unhealthy hanging down in a tangled mess as well as torn shabby looking clothes hung from her emaciated frame.

Tara could no longer ignore the strong scent of blood that hovered up her nostrils she took a quick whiff and her mouth began to water the natural lure to the animal blood she had been starved to long even crocodile blood would of tempted her, picking up the first class Tara wasted no time drinking down the blood.

Her body screamed out in ecstasy as she drank down heavily not caring about getting sick and over bloated she was on to her last glass and didn't stop downing it ravenously like the 2 previously she noticed that her eyes were lighter in colour and she could feel her body strengthen automatically after her feeding.

Tara turned to see Natalie floating there Tara looked at the ground guilty and self-conscious thinking how horrible it was for Nat to watch her drown each cup like an addict on ice waiting for its next fix "Ok my plan was to use this book of magick please don't hog up my explanation with questions yes there is real magick in the world so any questions" Nat face had a look that stated evidently she wished there wasn't when Tara didn't reply she raised an eyebrow.

"Aint that hard to surprise me anymore next you will tell me there are real life unicorns" Tara muttered as Nat scoffed then began laughing "Unicorns my god your strange Tara" as Tara flushed in embarrassment glaring at Nat who was rolling around laughing on the floor, "Ok stupid me now tell me what to do" Tara said impatiently.

Nat suddenly became serious "This spell is suppose to send you back in time to the place you desire now you must gather all your personal things everything that is yours and strap it to you, leave everything that belongs here so it doesn't disrupt the time ok now draw a circle in this white chalk then salt it for protection" Natalie instructed.

Tara gathered all her things together and wore the bag over her shoulder making the circle and salting it as Nat said "Now put the white candles in a five point pentagram star there, there and there, pick up watch place in the bowl and write on a piece of paper the time, date and place you wish to return to, Come over here" Tara followed sitting in front of the ancient book with the paper in her hand.

"You gotten really good at picking up objects" Tara noted seeing the proud smile on Natalie's face "I'm a fast learner, now when you're done chanting burn the paper and drop it in the bowl" she stated, Tara gazed down at the words and was about to recite them when Nat said "Wait Tara" Tara turned to see Nat bite her lip a troubled expression across her face, "It mightn't work properly you could die" Nat voice sounded strangled.

Tara smiled "I have to try Natalie it's the only chance to change everything and save you" Tara whispered honestly they sat together in silence one innocent one evil two victims "Um… Nat" Tara asked trying not to get choked up with the request "Could you tell Emmett if something happens just somehow to get a message to say I love him and to move on".

Tara saw a tear ran down Nat's cheek as she nodded unable to speak, Tara nodded relieved "See you in the past" Tara smiled jokingly as she saw Nat's tell tale smirk as Tara looked at the book and began chanting loudly

"The bond which was not to be done,

Walk back the paths that lead to no good,

Go back to the crossroads where I once stood,  
give us the power to see it undone,  
and turn back time to whence it was begun,

My will, will be done"

Tara finished the spell burning the paper and dropping it as the smoke gently floated around as the paper hit the working watch in the centre of the bowl, Tara's eyes widen in shock and fear as the minute and hour became winding anti-clockwise and was picking up its speed and then sudden darkness.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hey Reviewers,

Chapters twenty- two is completed, sorry for any spelling mistakes and please continue to review. I don't study Latin so I had to use an internet translator here is the website: .com/free_online_?from=English&to=Latin.

Thanks Emmett'sGrizzlyGal


	23. Chapter 23: Strangely Familiar

Chapter Twenty-Three: Strangely Familiar

The sun intensely shone through the cracks of the blinds as Tara groaned loudly as she felt exhausted she tried to think a coherent thought that made any sense but her weariness made her mind sluggish, Tara rolled over her back screaming in protest as she sat up something wasn't right she felt it she felt around for her sheets.

But she felt nothing but hard wooden floors this wasn't right where was her squeaky rundown mattress or the soft faded pillows that smelt like her mother's perfume that was a comfort to her when the troubled days seemed to pile up and why hadn't her alarm gone off, Tara gradually opened her eyes as she blinked as she slowly tried to take in the surroundings she was in this wasn't her home in Richmond, Australia.

Where was the horrible faded grey walls where was the broken door that was off its hinges that was suppose to get fixed or the cream carpet that was covered in stains and smelt like smoke, alcohol and blood, where was the constant snoring that made Tara sneak around quietly like a mouse because the thought of waking the beast with the snore was more terrifying than all her nightmares together.

Where the hell was she Tara looked around frantically trying to remember how she got to this place where was her dad was this some sick joke after beating the hell out of her the night before dumping her in some horrible place but the longer Tara looked around the room she felt an unknown sense of familiarity about it but how was that even possible.

Tara slowly pulled her sore and taut body off the ground and realized she was fully clothed which was more than strange because one Tara clearly remembered changing into pajamas and two it was definitely something she wouldn't wear it looked tailor made a cream long sleeved silk top with matching type of pants that clung perfectly to her figure.

Tara pulled the material from her body feeling both exposed and constricted Tara wouldn't be able to afford it let alone wear it she felt around and felt a budge in one of the pockets she pulled out a broken watch what the hell was she doing with a broken watch and who's was it Tara didn't want to be here anymore.

But what if she couldn't leave what if she had been kidnapped she would be locked in and no one would know and her father wouldn't even care to report her missing Tara began panicking as she rushed towards the door expecting it to not open and with a yank the door open easily Tara sighed in relief.

It dawned on Tara if she was kidnapped she wouldn't of been able to open the door Tara turned and tried the window it came open easily and the fresh scent of clean air hit her nose she sighed as she saw the forest behind her thick and shaded, Tara couldn't shake this image of jumping out the window and dashing through those woods free as a animal.

Jumping and sprinting with no desire to ever stop as she went further and further her senses heightened hearing her panting, the soft scuttles of the animals, the cascading of the river, the sound of startled birds squawking and the scents driving her mind wild the dirt, the pine, the flowers but all following on undeniable taste the fresh coppery scent as she rushed towards it in an unstoppable force until she was on it and ripping its throat out relishing as it's the warm red dripped from the corners of her lips and how much pleasure she felt from it.

Tara screamed startling herself out of her horrible thoughts and slamming the window closed unbalancing herself with the force and tripping over her own feet what the hell was wrong with her and what the hell was she thinking about she put her head in her hands and rocked backwards and forwards was she out of her mind did the abuse finally snap her mind like she prayed for so long.

Tara stared at the floor in front of her unable to comprehend and register anything that had happened since she woke up maybe it was a dream maybe she would wake up but Tara knew for some stupid reason she didn't want to wake up because what would be worse than waking up to her father's beating to a home that is a shell with nothing to live for.

No Tara had to take this for whatever it was and enjoy it for as long as possible she could possibly have made herself a safe haven within her mind and she was going to stay as long as possible, Tara went to move when she felt the floorboard under her hand slid a bit curious Tara looked at it pushing on the wooden floorboard it slid easily off revealing a dark hole in the floor.

Tara wondered if there was spiders or rats down in that dark hole and Tara sympathized and even envied to hide away from a world where it's all pain and hatred thrown at you would have been heaven to Tara she slowly put her hand down the hole her nerves on the edge ready to pull her hand up in a instant she found a pushy object definitely larger than the hole.

Tara ripped up the other floorboards which slid out easily around not really caring for the property when enough were yanked out Tara retrieved the object and it was revealed to be a really dusty bag she opened the bag and grasped in surprise as it was filled with her clothing, her wallet and her box filled with her mother's belongings.

Tara pulled out her wallet and saw that all her credit cards, drivers license, money and mother's deed were all there and accounted for she checked her bag all clothes she wore on a regular bases, a pair of sneakers, all her mother's belonging and a jersey she didn't recognize at all her father never wore them and this slightly worried her because it looked familiar.

Tara realized what she had to do know she had to figure out where she was how she got her first she should see if there was any medication in the house so she could walk without hurting then try and get help finding a hotel to sleep in first things first treat wounds, Tara lifted the back up and placed it over her shoulder ignoring the pain in her body as she made her way to the kitchen.

Tara noticed the house was completely empty and her hopes of finding bandages, painkillers and a cloth to clean the wounds dashed as she checked all the cupboards in the house so she woke up in an abandoned house prefect she was a squatter she sighed walking to the front door trying to turn the handle but it was locked oh crap Tara thought.

Suddenly the sound of the handle turning freaked Tara out she dashed to the bedroom from earlier and waited and heard the intruder speak "This is house number three it has 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom, a kitchen, a lounge room and is only 210 a week a bargain to lease I must say" a middle aged voice said cheerfully.

"We agree it is a good bargain what's the catch" joked another male's voice different from the first it had a higher pitch to it, "Oh John don't hassle Mr. Carter it seems alright a bit chilly thought" a woman stated her voice shivering, "Mrs. Jenkins Forks is a cold town but a lovely small one with great character the best in all of America" Mr. Carter said pushing hard for the sale.

Tara shook her head did she hear correctly she couldn't be in American, it was just impossible she didn't remember ever even boarding a plane or anything what was going on she wished her mum was here she wished she would just wake up now fun time she felt faint as the whole event seemed to catch up with her as she fainted in a heap on the spot.

**Sometime later:**

Tarafelt her awareness pick up as she slowly began to wake up she was expecting to be awake in her bed thankful that her weird dream was over she had a smart beeping sound and groaned it must have been her alarm clock it seemed less noisy or her sense could still be asleep she felt her arm reach out to turn off the sound.

"Good morning Miss Angelus, I'm glad to see you awake and well" said a warm smooth voice, Tara almost smiled in comfort from the voice until she realized she knew no one who had a voice like that her eyes shot open in panic as she shot up from the bed and she saw she was in a complete white room with a man standing over her.

"Whoa Miss Angelus relax you're in a hospital bed" said the male who looked in his late 20's early 30's he looked very handsome for his age and Tara felt speechless, he chuckled gently checking his chart as Tara looked around the room in silence he was right she was laying in a hospital bed with a heart monitor next to her so that was what was making the noise, she had a drip in her arm as she wore an hospital gown.

Her bruises seemed to darken in the fluorescent lights against her pale skin she looked sideways at the doctor carefully as he was checking his clipboard marking down things as he was reading, he seemed harmless even nice to Tara he was typically wearing a long-sleeved blue shirt with a lighter blue tie, black dress pants and shoes with the typical long doctor's coat he had an identity badge on his coat as well as a stethoscope around his neck.

Tara was drawn to a ring that seemed to contrast with the whole serious professional look it looked very antique something somewhere seemed to come across her mind as she whispered it out loud "faith, sincerity, strength, ferocity, courage and perpetuity", the doctor looked up looking at her curiously "So you know the meanings of my family crest" he muttered he seemed slightly shocked.

Tara shrugged "I don't know how" Tara whispered unsure herself it just came to her mind as the doctor smiled friendly thought his eyes showed some concern "I' am Dr. Cullen you can call me Carlisle" he said politely, "Dr. Cullen where am I?" Tara asked as Carlisle answered "You're in the local hospital in Forks, Washington America".

Tara closed her eyes she wasn't dreaming this and all she remembered was her father beating her up on the 19th of September leaving her bruised and bloody in her room then she woke up in some unknown place thousands of miles away with no knowledge of how she got there "And what is the date today?" she asked still with her eyes closed.

"It is the September the 21st" Dr. Cullen asked as he checked her temperature as both lapsed into an awkward silence as Tara tried hard to remember the missing day but her memory was all clouded in fog that she just wanted to cry out in frustration as her head began pounding how could she tell him about the missing day without having to be kept in longer for observations.

"Miss Angelus we need to talk about where you got your bruises you know it is my job to ask and fill in an report on it" Mr. Cullen said seriously the look on his face broke Tara's heart as if he was sympathetic and understand her pain she sighed feeling guilty for what she was about to do "Dr. Cullen my father has been abusive to me most of my life I decided to run away as far as possible so I used the account my mother set up for me and caught a plane over here" Tara lied.

The doctor looked at her silently for a few seconds before nodding he accepted the words she spoke as the bruises on the body was evident but the other bits were like a grain of sand of the truth but Tara needed to figure out what happened before she would tell anyone. "You know we can't charge your father since his in Australia but what will you do" he asked concerned.

"I want to go to school finish my study maybe get a part time job I just need somewhere to stay I don't know what to do" Tara whispered as Dr. Cullen seemed to be thinking about something it was some minutes before he answered 'Why don't you come live at my house and you can go to school with my kids their go to Forks High".

Tara was shocked by the kind generosity shown by the stranger in front of her "I don't want to impose" Tara said as Dr. Cullen shook his head smiling "We have a guest room completely refurbished so it would feel like your own home I will have to make a few calls to the school and sheriff just to give them the heads up my son will be here to pick you up soon out the front your things are in the draw I will see you later at home".

Before Tara could even begin to express her gratitude Dr. Cullen had disappeared out the door obviously to make all the arrangements the random act of kindness is a complete curveball to Tara who normally wouldn't trust anybody she couldn't help it with this doctor he was just so gentle and friendly it was like she knew him before, Tara sat as a nurse came in and removed the drip and finalized everything before she also disappeared so Tara could change.

Tara decided to change into her usual baggy blue jeans with a black singlet top and jumper and sneakers she combed her hair straight like always and grabbed her bag heading out the door glad to see the back of the hospital room she walked passed Dr. Cullen and did something completely out of character for her she hugged him he stiffened in shock as she whispered "Thank you" before letting go.

"No problems Tara I will bring your medication home later this evening, my son will be here in five minutes" Dr. Cullen said before Tara turned and headed for the car park she leaned against a wall waiting for the son of Dr. Cullen it took longer than five minutes and Tara began biting her lip in boredom.

That's when she saw a nice red jeep pulled up to the curb of the hospital the windows were tinted black so the driver was unnoticeable, Tara wondered if that could possibility be her ride when a blonde haired woman who was dressed in blue jeans with a fashionable white shirt and matching shoes, she was a flawless beauty that most would envy but she also knew that but she was scowling at Tara.

Tara instantly hated the woman with a vengeance the instant hatred of someone deeply horrified Tara but deep down there was something important about her something that Tara felt she knew and needed to tell but for the life of her couldn't remember what was so important and why was it needed to be remembered and how did she know it was this woman in front of her.

"Geez Rosalie just stand there and stare Carlisle said to pick her up and welcome her…"said the male who got out of the car he was the most handsome person Tara ever saw he had dark brown hair that poked out of a baseball cap that was to the side, he had dressy tracksuits and joggers and looked like an athlete out of a magazine.

He had the deepest honey colored brown eyes and Tara was instantly drawn into them she could stare endlessly into them for eternity as he looked at her he seemed to be trying to think hard about something as he eyed her all over maybe he was trying to place her like Tara was doing to him he seemed to be allured himself which shocked Tara.

Tara didn't know the man in front of her she felt life she known him her complete life time and that there was something more behind him than she grasped, the way he looked at her with that ravenous look something that didn't frighten her but confused her more, suddenly Rosalie walked around hugging the male looking at Tara as if clearly stating he was taken.

Tara didn't know why but she felt somewhat hurt and betrayed and couldn't explain the aching pain deep within her chest a sense of loneliness and emptiness that was suffocating she felt sick she wanted to run for her life but the name came into her mind an echoing resound bouncing off the walls of her entire body until she literally shook on the spot

"Emmett" Tara whispered almost mournfully for the many unknown reasons that didn't add up but Emmett's walked forward as if drawn to her he looked just as confused and unsure but he kept coming closer he was just a hand span away it was making Tara lightheaded and weak at the knees as sudden darkness swamped her vision again and she fainted.

Dear Reviewers,

I apologize for the amount of time that it has taken me to write this chapter as I had a busy time with graduating year 12, Christmas time, holidays and job hunting. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.

Signing out

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal


	24. Chapter 24: The Stranger Beside Me

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Stranger beside Me**

Emmett looked out the back window of the guest room he had been standing there for hours just staring into the endlessness of the forest before him looking but not really seeing he sighed what was the matter with him this morning he had this feeling it was indescribable as he went through the feeling in his mind he felt like he just had to be in this room something here was important but he couldn't remember what.

"Emmett you have to get ready for school now" Esme his mother well not birth mother but still never the less treated him like hers with compassionate, maternal and merciful woman that stood behind him her face softened with concern and worry as she ran her pale hand through her honey comb golden brown colored hair. "Did you have another fight with Rosalie again?" his mother whispered worried.

Emmett frowned confused for a second who was she, why did the name make Emmett feel a sense of foreboding and anger had she done something to him to make him feel this way, Emmett's mind shuffled through the fog until it was crystal clear who Rosalie was it was his soul mate his significant other someone that would be for eternity by his side.

But then why was he so emotionally conflicted his memories showed they were married and mostly in happy bliss besides the few harsh arguments his actions and words clearly felt devoted to her entire existence but something was weird he felt like there was definitely something better out there suddenly Emmett berated himself what he had was heaven and he was wondering if there was something better was he usually so conceited.

"No we didn't have an argument I just feel out of sorts lately maybe it was something I ate" Emmett said smirking slightly his canines gleaming in the misty light as Esme walked over and hugging him close as she too stared out the window "Sometimes I sit outside and ponder about the world around me as well trying to find answers to the question I seek" Esme said mysteriously a smile playing on her lips.

"Do you find your answers that you're looking for" Emmett asked wondering if it was really that simple, Esme's smile faltered a little "Sometimes I do sometimes I don't, it's up to the person and who they are to see if they are really willing to find the answers some don't like the truth when they find it...but sadly that is life" Esme said wisely.

Emmett pondered her words for a few minutes did he wish to find out what was wrong why he was so confused about life was it just his mind playing games or was there something seriously wrong underneath the surface something that his sub-consciousness buried and is trying to remind him. "Do you ever feel that your thought someone was your soul mate and isn't?" Emmett whispered forcing the words out of his mouth it felt painful to say but it had to be said.

Esme looked at him her eyes really studying him intensely normally Emmett hated this type of scrutiny from the 'fleshes' the name he referred to humans that surrounded him at high school, he hated school academically and even athletically because he could never join any team without the fear of being spotted out for what he was a vampire.

Don't get him wrong Emmett knew the fleshies never could compete against him or his siblings in any sport and the idea of them bettering a immortal like him laughable but the wanting to fit in at school is unbearable if someone had do it countless times over its not like Emmett didn't like his siblings they were surprising close but to venture out into the unknown with humans was surprisingly tempting.

"Are you concerned about what Edward's feeling, that he is not thinking irrationally and shouldn't make a fantasy out of Isabella Swan because he can slip up are you shocked how can he resist a blood singer and how a vampire could ever see a human as equal a lover" Esme whispered softly. Emmett didn't comment immediately thinking hard was that his problem.

It was confusing to Emmett seeing how much Edward had fallen for a fles...human just a female child really compared to him how much Edward regarded her as a soul mate yet seeing how much happier Edward had been the last few months and how much Bella has done first with keeping our big secret and second by being so honest and decent to the family even knowing what we are and the threat of what we could do.

Was it that Edward was stronger in his resistance even being next to Bella caused him a lot of pain, no that wasn't the underlying problem it was something more worse than that "No it isn't that Bella is a part of our family and will always be she makes Edward happier than I ever seen him and she's like a little sister" Emmett answered truthfully if Rosalie did hear this she would skin him alive because of her hatred towards Bella another thing Emmett didn't understand cause he thought she was pretty cool.

"I mean what if Edward was paired off with someone a vampire but he had fallen for a human" Emmett said as Esme watched him uncertain "You sure you're alright I can ring Carlisle immediately he can check on you but Emmett you know it's impossible to get sick" Esme said sounding fearful for Emmett who whispered fiercely "NO! I'm fine I will be fine I'll make myself fine".

He saw Esme frown out of the corner of his eye but he couldn't let the Carlisle and the others worry about him he had to be strong for his family he was a protector he never shows weakness never he will just have to put these crazy notions out of his mind he can do it. Emmett laughed cheerfully which actually sounded convincing "Don't worry I think my pondering is over schools waiting that really is something to look forward to" he said jokingly.

Esme smiled relieved at Emmett seeming himself again but she knew deep down something was disturbing her son though she played along with his denial hopefully it wasn't something so serious because Esme wanted Emmett to trust himself and let his family in if it is but she didn't push it she just got up and left as he trailed slowly behind her.

Emmett turned glancing back into the guest room why did he have this guilty feeling burdening down on his heart like he left something important behind why was his will pleading for him to return to that room and wait no matter how long for that something to return. Emmett shook his head he was perfectly fine he thought to himself closing the door behind him locking in the previous frightening feeling and experiences with it.

Emmett promised himself that he would stay away from that strange room from now on it wasn't used much expect to store things sometimes Emmett wondered why they had so many rooms and that the only one with a bed in it the other things like the kitchen were to keep up appearances but no one had any beds in their bedroom as vampires never slept so what was really the point.

Another weird mystery that Emmett would not solve, Emmett walked into the kitchen to see Alice on the bench zoned out with Jasper standing close and guarding protectively he nodded a greeting which Emmett curtly repeated. Emmett opened the fridge it only had essentials again for appearance the Cullen's never knew when a daring nosy neighbor would pop in but it hasn't happened yet because human's instincts are cunning and they know to fear and avoid Emmett and his family.

"Holy SHIT!" Alice suddenly shouted as she snapped out of her trance, Jasper seemed highly alarmed by this outburst Alice hardly ever swore expect in extreme circumstances and this was definitely one of those times "Alice love, what is the matter?" Jasper asked his southern accent coming on thick when his worried or concerned especially if it was to do with Alice.

"Carlisle has given permission for a human to live here!" Alice said shocked and in disbelief, Jasper looked at her his eyebrow raised and Emmett slammed the fridge more forceful then necessary making Alice jump out of her skin she tossed a look at him as Emmett smiled sheepishly he was taken by surprise as well it was a really stupid idea especially from someone who is so wise.

"Is he bloody insane doesn't he realize it's hard enough for us to blend in as humans in town not to mention I'm not that great with resisting blood I'm still just managing 3 to 4 days without blood before I'm crawling the walls for more" Jasper growled slamming his fist into the bench top cracking its marbled surface making Alice and Emmett wince.

"He told me that he was thinking of hiring a cleaner as it was, while he and Esme left for England to visit her family graves as if that's suppose to make it any better he doesn't even let Bella over for more than a night without lecturing now his letting a perfect stranger it doesn't make any sense" Edward said from the doorway he was typically running his hand through his hair a stressed look on his face.

Edward went quiet obviously he was listening to Carlisle talk his face looking more and more confused by the moment "He said that there was something very weird about this girl like he knew her from somewhere but he couldn't of as she just got here from Australia only yesterday not only that but he found a broken watch that reminded him of his that went missing a few days ago" Edward said relaying the message.

"I got that feeling like I knew her too but from where I have no clue, she definitely wasn't from school I know everyone there and never have I had vision about a human unless they have a bigger part in our lives or a threat" Alice murmured as she reached out absentmindedly for Jasper's hand clinging tightly. "What else is there she is a liar and a thief she should be locked up" scowled a female voice.

Emmett knew that voice and fought back the repulsion he felt like it was grading on his nerves no he loved Rosalie they were together, he looked up smiling affectionately at the supermodel blond across from him who even when scowling like that looked like a masterpiece but Emmett wondered why he didn't feel the feelings he did when he looked at her like in the memories.

"You know Carlisle can sense a liar her story was true but she seemed to hold back about how she got here and how could she have got in here Rosalie at least one of us is here all day not to mention the security system" Alice stated conflicting with what Rosalie said. Rosalie rudely rolled her eyes as she walked over and leaned on Emmett's shoulder.

Emmett remember the scent of coconut, mint leaves and maybe a hint of cinnamon but Rosalie scent smelt off a more wood pine, rose and rustic mixture Emmett couldn't help it his nose screwed up in annoyance and it wasn't missed either by Rosalie who gave him a very confused and hurt look. Instead of feeling like a complete jackass he didn't feel anything god what the hell was wrong with him.

"Look Carlisle knows what he is doing she won't be here very long she needs some help she been through enough hell" Esme said softly the way she said it made it sound like she felt sympathetic for the human girl. Esme had her mobile phone in her hand so Carlisle must have been on the phone to her while mind communicating with Edward as Alice was having the vision and telling the rest of the family.

"What do you mean what type of hell?" asked Jasper looking still unhappy about the situation but willing enough to listen Esme went silent her face slightly paler than usual she looked uncertain as she tried to figure out if it she should tell anyone. Edward looked up and said "She was an abuse victim she needs somewhere to stay until she finds somewhere to live" Edward muttered.

Everyone remained silent for few minutes unsure how to argue against anything so awful like that, Emmett realized why Esme was so adamant for the human to stay as before she was turned she suffered the same trauma Esme hardly mentioned what happened only Carlisle knows the complete story all we know was that it still effected Esme even now.

"Well if Carlisle is falling for the whole sob story why doesn't he just buy her a house or rent her a hotel room why do we have to put up with another one of those things" Rosalie spat out callously, Alice grasped in horror, Jasper looked like he slightly agreed with her, Edward growled dangerously and Esme looked between seething anger and disappointment.

Emmett just couldn't believe that he had experience any feelings for someone so cold and callus yes he knew the potential threat of a human being staying under their roof he could see all the bad scenarios running through his head but were they going to left a victim of trauma be shuffled off into the foster system which is just as bad.

"Rosalie I suggest you keep those opinions to yourself because you obviously forgot what violent end sealed your fate as a vampire" Esme said her voice icy cold making even Emmett shiver because he never heard his mother speak so coldly towards someone her normal compassionate nature easily forgiving, Rosalie glared something was moving dangerously underneath her composure.

Tension filled the room so thick it was making everyone tense and sprung like a spring ready for any words, threats or attacks to come Jasper seemed to be analyzing the situation his powers seemed ineffective to settle the emotions that were running high but suddenly Rosalie backed down bowing her head in conceit. Esme just watched her cautiously as if waiting for something to happen as if she didn't trust Rosalie who stalked quickly out of the room.

Emmett stood there staring blankly astonishment holding him in place stiff as a statue this never have happened before yes his family wasn't prefect they argued loudly with certain topics Emmett even sometimes if it was bad got into fights with Jasper and Edward but never have they disrespected Esme and Carlisle's authority.

What was worse was the women in the Cullen were lighter headed than their counterparts minus Carlisle who always was thinking three steps ahead but the others especially Jasper and Emmett was affected by their emotions but Rosalie definitely crossed some forbidden line with Esme everyone knew that as the room still remained silent for the confrontation.

"Something is definitely wrong with Rosalie maybe I overstepped the boundary by bringing up her past" Esme muttered her voice sounded shaken as she looked pained at the thought of causing of her children pain or hurt. Alice walked over hugging Esme "No Esme please don't feel bad you were only trying to make her see reason but Rosalie… I… don't know" Alice said falling silent.

"She just doesn't like Bella much that's her reason why she is against this new human" Edward said looking more annoyed than anything, "Yes Rosalie dislikes Isabella because she is so willing to give up living as a human for you Edward but this new human is a problem" Jasper said airing his opinion honestly Alice sighed looking at her partner sadly.

"Look I like living here, this is my home it's our home and Edward has fallen for Isabella a tragic circumstance but can be dealt with this new human has no connection with us she needs for her benefit and ours to not be brought here she is already causing trouble among us by just our knowledge of her existence" Jasper said trying to make the others see reason.

Emmett saw Edward nodding but Emmett couldn't agree with Jasper he felt like he had to protect this human girl inside deep down it felt right to him to have her hear and Emmett was worried it might be his beast twisting his thoughts of helping into a sick ploy to have a treat. "Jasper I don't understand how one human child could shake our foundations so much we have lived peacefully for over a hundred years together one week is all that is needed" Emmett said calmly.

Everyone seemed shocked that Emmett actually spoke up for a human being so now he was a fleshy peace negotiator Emmett couldn't believe himself either it was just a weak girl child why did he care so bloody much Jasper sighed shaking his head "She'll be the doom of us" he said gloomy walking out of the kitchen, Alice looked between Esme and Jasper and finally decided to follow Jasper and try and comfort him.

"I'm going to go pick up Bella so we can go to school together" Edward said quickly disappearing out the doorway locked up in his thoughts and the thoughts of others he must be trying to sort out his own opinions Esme sighed loudly distracting Emmett for what Edward must be experiencing. "Emmett, Carlisle asked someone to pick her up as he can't leave work and the others are all gone so can you please" Esme asked at first Emmett was going to refuse then seeing his mother's face buckled and nodded.

Emmett headed out the door grabbing his baseball hat flipping it to the side not many could get away with this look but Emmett pulled it off without looking like a retarded gangster wannabe like some of the kids at school, he headed to the garage his sneakers crunching on the gravel the cold biting air not affecting him as he made his track.

Emmett sense Rosalie was inside the garage which she took off to whenever she was mad or upset to work on the cars and motorbikes, it never worried Emmett that Rosalie knew about cars like him she probably even knew more but he didn't care it was something they liked to talk about he opened the door as Rosalie tinkered away on one of her corvettes a nice apple red colour that shined immaculately.

"You alright?" Emmett asked concerned as he watched Rosalie who seemed to be in a trance but she had a massive frown on her face Rosalie snapped out of it and looked up startled and when she saw who it was she smiled walking over seductively. Emmett felt something was off about it all something that was just out of reach he was turned on as he body was reacting but his heart wasn't sure.

Emmett forced himself to meet Rosalie his wife half way as he leant down and kissed her lips it was cold hard fierce but Emmett was waiting for something a spark a ignition to the exploding fire between them but it was there but Rosalie wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him with all her being, Emmett kissed her back and Rosalie didn't seem to pick up on the Emmett's hesitations.

Rosalie pulled away from the kiss and rested her head against Emmett's shoulder as he absently stroked the back of her hair she pulled away "Emmett geez your stuffing up my hair" said Rosalie irritated as she walked over to the side mirrors of the corvette fixing up her hair that seemed in perfect in the first place. Emmett frowned "I was just trying to comfort you" he said truthfully as Rosalie spun around as if realizing something she sighed "I'm sorry Emmett I'm taking it out on you" she apologized even that seemed kind of false.

"Want to play in the back of your jeep" Rosalie said suggestively as she laid herself provocatively on the front of Emmett's red jeep normally Emmett would have leapt at the chance as his memories showed many physical activities in the car one resulting in a broken driver's seat but one thing Emmett picked up on was that is what they always did when they needed to sort things outs make love and forget about it.

"Actually I can't I'm going to the hospital to pick up the human" Emmett said grabbing his keys off the hook as Rosalie glared angrily at him "So you would rather pick up some fleshy then spend time with your wife" spat Rosalie as Emmett winced at her using his word fleshy and wife. "I 'm the only one that can and I don't want to screw every time we have a problem that needs sorting out" Emmett stated jumping into the jeep and turning the ignition on.

Rosalie jumped off the front and soon was in the passenger's seat as Emmett reversed out of the garage and drove down the drive way going towards the center of the small town of Forks where the hospital was, "Do you really think I do that avoid the problem because I see it as explaining my emotions and showing you that anything else is pointless" Rosalie murmured.

Emmett remained silent was that truly how she saw it because anytime Emmett tried to put his point across Rosalie always found a way to distract him but maybe Rosalie deep down hated confrontation then what about what happened in the kitchen with Esme maybe she didn't want to with him others she didn't care about he should be pleased but couldn't decide what to feel.

"I'm sorry today has been draining and I'm not feeling myself" Emmett said apologizing as Rosalie watched him tensely "What do you mean?" she asked concerned as she studied him still working it out "Just something I ate" Emmett said closing the conversation as he put on his CD Player and one of Emmett's favorites came on.

Rosalie snorted muttering "You say I avoid things" but Emmett was deeply in tuned with the Savage Garden I knew I loved you something about its lyrics was nagging as Emmett softly sung along with the song:

'_Hmm Ohhh, I will come,_

_Maybe its intuition,_

_Something's you just don't question,_

_Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instance,_

_And there goes, I've think I've found my best friend_,

(Emmett's memory picked up usual pieces of memories as if the song was a trigger the strong scent of coconut, mint and peppermint, a darkest long strand of black hair that was velvety soft to the touch)

_I know that it might sound crazy,_

_More than a little crazy,_

_But I Believe,_

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I think I dreamed you into life,_

_I knew I loved you before I met you,_

_I have been waiting all my life,_

(A musical laugh that left Emmett's heart aching, the searing heat of a warm body embraced in Emmett's cold arms, the fierce and dangerous feeling of protection for that someone)

_There's just no rhyme or reason,_

_Only a sense of completion,_

_And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces,_

_I'm searching for, I think I've found,_

_My way home,'_

The dimple in the right cheek when a smile appeared, the pain ridden singing voice that filled his mind, the purple-blue colour and the whisper of I love you the images were slowly trying to mend together Emmett felt like his undead heart was about to begin beating as the image of someone was forming someone who Emmett couldn't help but love suddenly the song was cut off and everything disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

Emmett looked up in both heartbroken and deeply confused he wanted to shout in frustration who was she the girl that was doing this was she some figure of Emmett's imagination a dream woman it had to be it felt to good not to be and suddenly looking across at Rosalie Emmett felt guilty as hell he had always been one to be respectful to females and this was something that he felt wrong about.

Rosalie looked at him eyeing Emmett's saddened look and mistaking it as pouting "Don't look at me like that I can't stand your romantic song crap it's giving me a headache I never could understand how you could be such a softie" Rosalie muttered. "Was that song important to us at all like is it our song" Emmett said wondering maybe he was mistaking the black for blonde and purple blue for brown.

Emmett was hoping Rosalie would say yes but she laughed "Have you lost your mind we never had a song that was beyond as something so stupidly sentimental we didn't even have a tune for our wedding" Emmett frowned ok now he was definitely worried he would have to talk to Carlisle tonight maybe the bear he drank from was sick or had rabies or something it would have to explain the trouble he was going through.

They had almost reached the hospital when Emmett's phone went off it was just a text message, Rosalie opened it and read it out loud "The patient is waiting outside for you blue jeans and black jumper" Rosalie muttered annoyed. Emmett just nodded as Rosalie threw the phone into the glove box "All this for a bloody human" she hissed.

Emmett left Rosalie fume in her brooding nature as he entered the hospital car park slowing down to a stop out the front, already Rosalie was out of the car before Emmett cut the engine he checked the back seat for any mess it was clean which he was glad he sometimes accidently left torn shirts in the back and if the human saw it might bring unwanted questions.

As Emmett was getting out he heard Rosalie chuckled darkly "A human twig that defiantly has no fashion sense unless it hit her in the face, oh my god her hair is all straggly looks dirty too" Emmett rolled his eyes getting annoyed at Rosalie's bitching and conceited side ""Geez Rosalie just stand there and stare Carlisle said to pick her up and welcome her…" Emmett said freezing.

The scent hit him with the force of a truck that he almost staggered back it was that scent the coconut its mixture of salt and sweetness mix its exotic and slightly unusual scent being freshen up with essence of the mint and peppermint Emmett stood frozen had he finally cracked imaging the scent in reality but it was too strong his beast thirsted for it but his mind savagely smacked it down which frightened him it shouldn't be that easy Edward still struggled it would return Emmett feared that.

Emmett looked up taking in the creature that almost drove him to the brink of insanity at first Emmett wanted to laugh as he thought Rosalie's assessment was in fact true but he swallowed it quickly because looking at her stung him with some much pain he wanted to flee from her sight but some gravitational force kept him still.

The fog almost gave the human a mystical appearance her baggy clothing easily covering all the years of abuse she suffered but something about her seemed so familiar that Emmett really could stand all day and marvel about the hidden depths of her, she mostly is seen as having straggly hair but it was natural black straight almost velvety looking that made Emmett shiver he wanted to run it through his fingers.

How plain she looked without make-up to others but she had clean soft looking skin it was opened honest she wasn't hiding anything behind the make-up that was 100 per cent herself whether society saw her as flawed or imperfect she was mind-blowing to Emmett.

Her eyes swirled into a trance-like mixture of purplish blue hues neither more of one colour shifting in her hidden depths it felt that looking into her eyes that Emmett could lose centuries trying to work out the meanings behind each movement each secret that he hunt down in those magnetizing eyes. Her heart shaped lips where a pinkish peach hue that tauntingly looked so supple and welcoming.

Emmett was interrupted when Rosalie blocked his view as she had walked over and hugged him he felt torn as he watched the painful expression cross the human girl no human woman's face it looked broken, unsure and pained and all Emmett wanted was not have Rosalie's arms wrapped around but his around this perfect stranger.

Emmett wanted to curse himself how can a stranger make him feel like he found his soul mate and Rosalie feel like such a stranger beside him damn he had to control himself, "Emmett" whispered the woman painfully as if his name cause her pain his resolve completely diminished in that second as Emmett left the arms of Rosalie and slowly make his way towards the woman in front of him she looked like she was just as confused by all that was happening but damn it felt right she was his blood singer only his.

The woman looked like she was having trouble speaking she looked so fragile all Emmett wanted to do was protect her with all his being this wasn't right he should be strong enough to resist her and fight for his relationship with Rosalie someone had to stop him before he did something stupid and ruined everyone's lives here.

The woman looked like she was having trouble breathing as he neared her she looked frightened but not of him of how they were acting clearly she understood he was with someone but couldn't help herself either they were both under a dangerous spell. The woman suddenly overwhelmed by it all fainted falling towards the ground but Emmett caught her.

Emmett lifted up the woman carefully bridal style her warm body sending tingles through Emmett's body as he held her a safe distance away from him he had to get her back to the house to rest and for Esme to look after something seriously wrong here between them it had to be sorted out. 'What are you doing take her into the hospital" snarled a furious Rosalie.

Emmett ignored her laying the woman in the backseat buckling her in Emmett ran a hand down her cheek tugging a bit of hair behind her ear everything seemed so right like only his hand was supposed to touch her suddenly out of the blue a name came into Emmett's mind "Tara" he whispered affectionately he couldn't help but get choked up.

Emmett got in the jeep starting it "What did you say?" Rosalie said throwing a dirty at Tara in the back she was clearly a threat to Rosalie and Rosalie wasn't very pleased with Emmett's actions he knew that and would take the wrath for it later he felt it was well worth it. "Tara she is my blood singer" Emmett answered honestly.

Rosalie stiffened visibly in her seat throwing Emmett a hurt look he sighed he didn't want to cause any pain to anyone but he wasn't going to lie to her either Rosalie made a painful gargle noise as her hands to fists her knuckles turned white Emmett just hoped she didn't try to kill Tara who was defenseless in the backseat. "Let ME OUT" Rosalie shouted loudly making Emmett wince as he skidded to a stop.

Rosalie jumped out clearly anguished as she fled into the woods, Emmett wouldn't go after her he knew that and he felt so guilt ridden this was so unfair he should of told Carlisle to screw Tara let her go into the foster system she was a menace but as Emmett looked in the rear view mirror watching her he felt like he couldn't do it to her.

Emmett sighed resting his head on the steering wheel his royally screwed up big time Rosalie wont forgive him easily and the idea of Tara walking out of his live which felt like a second time to him would kill him and selfishly he couldn't have both of them what the hell could he do, he started the jeep again. "Maybe Jasper was right she'll be the doom of us" Emmett whispered.

Dear Readers,

That chapter was probably the most difficult to write because having to have Emmett torn was difficult but it was a good challenge to write hope I did the story some justice. Sorry for any spelling mistakes on my part and hope you enjoy.

Signing Out

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal


	25. Chapter 25: Sacrificing

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Sacrificing **

_Tara was walking bare-footed over grassland that stretched as far as the eye could see it was an ancient battlefield that was covered with bodies mutilated beyond any recognition but still Tara was not moved by the carnage around her as she waded through the corpses as the thick warm blood saturated her feet getting stuck and sticky between her toes though she didn't try to remove the annoying feeling, the stench of rotting flesh refreshing._

_Tara continued her journey through the graveyard of dead seemly on an unknown course she knew that she was still in Forks as the dense fog hung low though the sensation of cold that came with it wasn't there, Tara noticed something out of the corner of her eye she knelt down and shoved a corpse with its rib cage ripped open leaving insides on display._

_Tara took a few minutes of slippery work to remove all the bodies body bits, blood and dirt under her nails and covering the lower half of the light grey dress that was something someone might wear to a funeral its innocent looking lace fabric marred by it new residence of wet blood and drying crusty brown blood._

_Tara now saw the familiar sign that was a wooden sigh with slightly faded engravings though still visible that she read on various travels the one that welcome visitors to Forks its cheerful greeting lost as not many travelers ever came to Forks Tara read the message aloud: Welcome to Forks population: 3,120 but that was crossed out with bloody deep gash and written in blood next to it was crudely written eight._

_Tara wanted to feel something fear, panic, anger at the loss just something but she didn't feel anything but just an defeated acceptance that this was how it was suppose to be as her fingers absently traced the gashes with her fingertips a thought crossing her mind why was the number eight written, eight what victims left, eight killers left a cruel joke she didn't understand the trivial idea behind it._

_Tara wanted to laugh that all she was thinking about was the meaning behind the eight instead of the chaos around her shouldn't she be wondering why the senseless slaughter of innocent victims did death really ever make sense was there a real point to death but the loss of someone the pain of losing that someone, the fear of facing death in the face, the acceptance that its cold grasp is on you and trying to pretend not to be afraid._

_Tara sighed loudly no, not any amount of cruelty surprised her anymore she believed humans were all cruel, sadistic and vengeful creatures that tried to ease the suffering of knowing the truth of exactly what animals they really are that they make a forgiving god that supposedly seeks to rid them of sins if they confess their evils._

_Her mother used to hide away the evil really well even within Tara's house taking the beatings from a man who was supposed to have loved her, Tara blocked out her earlier years or was she just naïve to all of it, most children see the people around them with a certain purity never really seeing the malevolence inside._

_It wasn't until a little later though memories are slightly foggy that Tara remembered some nights being woken by crying, shouting and a constant thudding noise at first she thought they were nightmares that made her curled tightly in a ball under the sheets head buried underneath as she squinted her eyes closed and had belief that she was protected in her cocoon that now of the evil monsters would get her._

_Even when she saw the small bruises one mother's body she didn't question when her mother said she hurt herself falling over or walking into a doorway, Tara wondered one fantasized that her mother was a warrior defeating the monsters and keeping them at bay from taking Tara away and those wounds were battle marks thought Tara soon grew up._

_After her mother's death Tara saw the world around her for its real face a miserable existence in a chaotic mixture of blood, murder, drugs, rape, torture, war, death, drink driving, abuse, pain, bombings and kidnap everyday thrown into Tara's face and all was the cause of humans no one is to blame when a man decides to go on the stabbing spree but him, or the a woman drowns her children in the bath tub but her or when the driver choices to get into a car being intoxicated and killing others, forgiveness in humans is impossible to grant._

_Tara heard a noise a twig snatching underneath a heavy foot making her snap back into the present the sea of bodies greeting her vision even now Tara wasn't shocked she showed no compassion, no pain she didn't know these people and truly didn't care. Tara turned towards the noise and saw eight figures standing there watching her._

_Gracefully she rose and made her way towards them accepting her fate as either victim or survivor whichever it made no difference when she got closer she noticed the one in front "Emmett" Tara whispered uncertainly for the first time through the whole thing, a small thin smirk coloured his features as the others around him came closer._

_Tara knew their names Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie something about her being here hurt slightly a slight twinge on the heart strings that made it hard to think clearly, Emmett laughed coldly making Tara looked back at him for the first time taking him in he was covered head to foot in blood his clothes tattered like an animal attacked him._

_At that moment the sun poked through the clouds making Tara grasp as she saw the family in front of her all start sparkling like millions upon millions of diamonds it was dazzling and weird at the same time but Tara stood standing she couldn't move ran for it because she wanted to be here with him…with Emmett her heart thudded loudly and laboriously._

_Again Emmett smirked this wasn't right something was off here Tara couldn't put her finger on it suddenly Emmett spoke for the first time his voice shaking the foundations within Tara "Funny but you seem to be missing something" he muttered clearly enjoying the confusion written on Tara's face as Emmett pulled something out for behind his back._

_In his both his bloodied hands was a thudding heart small compared to his big hands how could a heart still be thudding its purple veins still filled with blood, Tara looked up confused at Emmett's cold expression as he suddenly pointed at her chest, Tara looked down and screamed there was a massive hole in her chest where her heart was supposed to be arteries hanging loosely, skin torn into pieces around the hole as blood poured out._

_This didn't make any logical sense shouldn't she be dead by now clearly this was a weird dream she wanted to wake up now she tried to wake herself up but couldn't do it "How long are you going to hurt yourself, he doesn't want to be with you" Rosalie said sympathetically like she truly felt sorry for Tara there wasn't any hint of cruelty in her face or words._

_Tara felt her heart hurt as she saw her heart jutted out of rhythm painfully "How long will you wait on the side lines for nothing but a dream" whispered Alice with a pained expression on her face, "Why wait only to find your not experiencing love with someone who would return it equally" Bella stated clearly and honestly like a friend would._

_Tara felt tears well up in her eyes but she loved Emmett she couldn't love anyone equally no one but he was her soul mate, Edward sighed "Think logically Tara Emmett is involved and in love with another how could you selfishly destroy that" he sounded like he was trying to reason with her. "It would be wise to stop all this and just leave spare yourself the pain" Esme said with caring as a mother would._

_Tara mind agreed with the other's assessments it was wrong to think about Emmett when his involved and he deserved to be happy without any misery caused by her love for him she could love him enough to let him go but her heart was fighting against it even if he never loved her Tara would suffer in silence, Carlisle looked at her worried._

"_You deserve happiness and not suffering alone there will be love for you and this will be nothing but a passing memory" Carlisle spoke softly but still Tara wouldn't listen she never was one to take the easy road she would admire him for afar trying to potter along in her life while orbiting around him like a satellite._

"_Then you choose the death of who you are inside because these dreams these illusions will destroy you for the inside and out as Emmett is near you he will drain everything from you and won't stop until your not even that husk you hate is left" Jasper hissed warningly, Emmett came closer and all the others warnings disappeared as he smiled._

"_She is willing to sacrifice her heart for me" Emmett spoke coldly as he grinned something was very wrong with his teeth his canines where too sharp and pointy looking he lifted up Tara's heart as if to give it back but suddenly he grabbed it and bit hard into it the pain was excruciating as Tara let out a heart anguished scream._

"AHHH!" Tara screamed her body lunging up from the bed as sweat poured feverishly down her face that made the clothes stick to her body uncomfortably as the sheets twisted around her feet like chains as she fiercely tried to kicked them off her with the fight all the sheets were on the floor as Tara sat there on the bed panting loudly as she clutched her heart there was a hint of pain still lingering.

Tara remembered the warnings but the rest of the nightmare was slipping away from her mind like fog as Tara focused on trying to remember but it was like filling her hands with water it was slowly slipping until it was almost gone accept the warnings but one sticking out that made goosebumps rise all over her skin and was permantly fixtured in her mind 'she is willing to sacrifice her heart for me'.

What was that warning about who did she have to be careful of did she love someone that much unintentionally it all seemed so pathetic she was so frightened of a nightmare she couldn't remember having feelings for anyone other than Emmett, Tara felt sick on the stomach how was that even possible she met him yesterday maybe that is what the dream was about her subconscious mind telling her that she is stupid for falling for a complete stranger.

Remembering about yesterday made Tara suddenly froze as she finally took in the surroundings around her a modern bedroom set with great style this wasn't a hospital so no wonder no nurse came by to check on her and tell her to quiet down or she would wake the other patients, where the hell was she then she wondered the room was comforting like she had been there before or have visited it was strange so much comfort in a complete stranger's house was out of character for Tara who thought of herself like a skittish mouse trying to avoid humans and letting them not know of its presence but here in this room she felt like there was nothing to fear.

So how long has she been down for the count from her fainting spell Tara didn't understand whether it was from the weakness after the beating or Emmett that caused it even thinking about him brought a hidden smile, god Tara thought frustrated she didn't know him but why did her heart feel different and she believed that love at first sight was a load of bulls….

Suddenly a light rapping came on the wooden door that startled her was she always going to be so skittish "Ye…yes" Tara's voice squeaked out as she was about to clear her throat and answer louder as no one would have been able to hear that Dr. Cullen's voice came through the door "Are you decent Miss Angelus" he asked.

Am I decent? Tara wondered what he was talking about when it clicked she looked down she was still in her clothes for yesterday "Yeah Dr. Cullen" Tara answered she wasn't going to look any better so let him come in. Tara sat crossed legged on the bed as she rested her head on her hands not caring about if Dr. Cullen saw the vulnerable moment she really didn't feel like hiding at the moment.

The door opened and closed quickly "Is everything alright Miss Angelus do you have a headache" asked Dr. Cullen concerned and doctoring, "Just Tara and no just bad night sleep" Tara said finally looking up seeing a tray of breakfast food and drink on it. Tara was shocked and touched by the kind gesture as she went to get up and help Dr. Cullen said commandingly "Sit".

Tara found herself following his instructions as she felt very bad for making him get breakfast for her, he bent and handed her the tray that Tara balanced on her folded knees making no sudden moves the gesture of breakfast in bed bringing the painful memory of her mum. "Thank-you Dr. Cullen" Tara whispered softly feeling uncomfortable about eating in front of him the warm scent of pancakes and syrup hitting her senses and making her stomach growl the tray also had toast, juice and coffee on it.

"My wife didn't know what you liked but didn't want to disturb your rest so did a normal crowd pleaser" Dr. Cullen said affectionately as he thought of his wife, Tara smiled shyly and wished secretly that she heard her father speak about her mum like that but that was just a dream. "Can you thank Esme for me" Tara said hearing the name slip from behind her teeth before she could stop, oh my god was that even his wife's name but seeing Dr. Cullen stiffen eyeing her silently.

She had said the wrong name crap why was she doing that things like that kept popping into her head "How do you know my wife's name" Dr. Cullen whispered now it was Tara who stiffened she was right crap how did she know no wonder he looked freaked good going Tara thought how was she suppose to answer that oh Doctor it popped into my head, he would put her in the straight-jacket and send her off to the loony bin.

"I must of heard it while sleeping" Tara muttered that was the stupidest answer ever but Dr. Cullen nodded generally taking her word which was again unusual for Tara who looked at him as he finally laughed "Go ahead and eat I will leave you be" he stated about to walk away, "Wait!" Tara said loudly making the doctor halt in his place an interested look on his face.

"Could you please sit with me" Tara said awkwardly she never liked being in the company of adults or others really, Dr. Cullen smiled nodded as he took a seat on the bed at the end of the bed "What do you wish to talk about Tara" Dr. Cullen said as Tara took the knife and fork and cut a little bit of pancakes taking a bite it was delightful the pancake was fluffy and soft and the syrup on it made it melt on her tongue.

"Your wife is a experienced cook" Tara said relishing in her breakfast as Dr. Cullen beamed gratefully "No but Esme would love to hear that you thought so highly of her cooking it's a great pleasure for her", Tara picked up a toast and passed it to Dr. Cullen like a child did to determine friendship at preschool if Dr. Cullen took it that established friendship in not a professional relationship to Tara she wanted to know where she stood before she opened up more.

Dr. Cullen respectfully took the bread and bit into she couldn't work his expression but it wasn't hard more stain like almost uncomfortable that seemed to disappear when he swallowed did he not agree with Esme being a good cook strange man he was but Tara shrugged it off when he smiled encouragingly at her waiting for her to talk at first Tara sat uncomfortably eating her food slowly stewing what questions to ask first.

"How long was I out for Dr. Cullen?" Tara asked curious about it as her body felt sluggish for the lack of movement but she didn't feel refreshed and wanted to sleep but was fearful she would have another terrifying nightmare she couldn't care less if she forgot it later she was still frightened by it. "Again call me Carlisle you been out for a whole day which was a quick recovery since you been through a lot" Carlisle answered.

Ok so she was out a whole day alright one down millions more to ask "Is this your house and how did I get here" Tara asked waiting patiently as Carlisle nodded so was this one someone's room did she make someone sleep on a couch Tara felt awful about that "Your in one of the spare bedrooms, when you fainted my son" Carlisle looked slightly uneasy when he mentioned son and tried avoiding his name as Tara struggled to mask her face when she got that under control she looked back up at Carlisle.

"Emmett brought me here I understand" Tara answered almost sounding distant and cold she could deal with this if she tried hard she could put across complete indifference towards Emmett and no one would have a clue and all would be fine. Carlisle watched her for a few minutes studying her Tara began to feel like a frog about to be dissected for a science class as she twitched nervously.

Carlisle snapped out of his staring with a smile he seemed generally amused "Sorry I didn't mean to unnerve you like that but I just remembered it's your first day of school so you should be eating and getting ready" Carlisle said getting up placing only a half eaten piece of toast on the tray he must of eaten before but didn't want to be rude.

Tara couldn't help but let out a little groan she didn't want to go to school today she needed to get herself grounded first but knowing how much trouble it would have been to arrange her enrollment even in her dire circumstance it would have been difficult she wouldn't complain well not much anyway as she knew her education was important.

Carlisle left to go out of the room but stopped "If you have any more sleepless nights tell me" Carlisle whispered looking at the blankets on the floor, Tara followed his gaze and felt shameful that a nightmare crippled her so "I'm always here if you want to talk" he whispered closing the door behind him, Tara slowly finished the rest of the food on the tray not leaving a scrap except Carlisle's piece of toast she felt full and slightly bloated.

Tara jumped into the shower scrubbing herself clean and refreshing herself the bruises still noticeable but most could be covered the body face wasn't touched except a bruise on the cheek which was amazing because back in Australia in her home town Tara's face was never touched and other the years the one or two bruises were nothing to draw attention as sometimes her mum couldn't protect her or Tara was caught in the cross fire.

But when her mum passed away there was no one to protect her she was getting hit a lot but he father was lapsing a bit that no massive amount of make up or lies could cover up and people were slowly getting suspicious but the schools never questioned much and the neighbors knew but didn't want to get involved would rather ignored it like they previously had done when it was her mum.

But the another night her father was so staggering to much when she finally got home from the library so his beating didn't last so long and really heavily focused on the body instead of the face so she gotten lucky it that aspect but Tara was worried now would people know the truth about her home life at school would she hear the whispers feel the glances she sighed she hoped she didn't.

Tara walked out of the shower and noticed clothes on the bed with her skin tone foundation on top this was all very weird to Tara but she checked out it was her spare clothes from her bag with a foundation sitting on top that wasn't hers, on the bed laid army patterned cargo pants with a black Bullet For My Valentine band shirt, black baggy jumper and gym boots that coordinated well.

Tara also noticed also a red lace bra and underwear Tara felt herself blush all over who went out shopping for that for her how did they know her size that had to be an bad job for them she would have to get money out of the account to buy more clothes and pay back the Cullen's for the hospitality and foundation, Tara changed into her clothes.

Going back into the bathroom with the foundation and a brush she found in a desk draw Tara saw a post it note on the foundation she read the fancy handwriting with big swirl letters and love hearts above the I's it read: Hi Tara, I hope the foundation helps with the bruise see you at school, Alice.

Tara felt touched by the kind gesture she sighed she could never make up for all the generosity that these people have shown her it was beyond words of heartfelt thanks, such beautiful caring people gave Tara a glimmer of hope for the future being here less than a day makes her want to better herself by being in their presence.

Tara applied the foundation rubbing it in evenly over the face making sure she didn't leave patches this foundation was flawless the texture making it not to runny nor to think that it was hard to spread evenly, the tone matched Tara's skin colour she never wore much make up and when she did it was always a tone too deep or too light never perfect.

Seeing her face it the mirror the bruise looked none existent she would definitely have to thank Alice later she thought as she brushed her hair into a more neat and presentable hopefully it will stay like that for a few hours thought Tara knew that was doubtful giving herself the double check everything was together Tara walked out of the bedroom.

Tara turned smacking into someone she put out her hands to push herself away touching cold toned muscle under the light cloth of clothing an awkward chuckle erupted from the male and Tara had a really bad feeling of de ja vu when her eyes drifted up and met the face of Emmett, Tara stiffened pulling away masking everything she could muster god it was harder around him than she imagined.

Tara focused on the lyrics of a random song singing along in her mind for a distraction I have a lovely bunch of coconuts, big ones round ones… as she felt her nails dig painfully into her hands as she made tight fists at her side as her eyes looked down at the floor "Morning Tara" his deep voice said trying to break the tension how did he know her name maybe Carlisle told him that also explains how Alice knew too.

"Hello Emmett" Tara said amazed at how calm and neutral her voice sounded though her body displayed a different view as her shoulders were tensed up and she was now fiddling with the zipper on her jumper Tara was afraid to look up but if she didn't she would be really rude and it wouldn't help her deal with the situation, her eyes met his again she almost slipped her mind going into crisis mode for a few minutes before reinforcing itself in control over her sommersaulting heart beats.

Tara moved cautiously around Emmett like he was toxic maybe to her mental health he seemed liked he was having a battle with himself as well all Tara's mind wanted was to rush down stairs while her heart wanted to know what was on his mind and her body wanted to invade his personal space think lovely bunch of coconuts Tara thought as she was now out of arms reach she was breathing easier.

"Wait Tara!" Emmett's voice almost sounded desperate when it was trying to come out as calm Tara froze stiff solid crap move Tara's head screamed at her but her body refused Tara wanted to cry out in frustration it felt like two people were controlling different parts of her she waited as Emmett stood next to her.

"So how are you feeling today?" Emmett asked alright it was a general question she could handle it keeping her face expressionless as she replied "I'm feeling a lot better your dad's medical skills are like magic there's a numbness to the bruises only when I move they sting but I see that as a savior knowing personally I could of been worse off" Tara watched Emmett's expression concern, worry, relief and last was anger.

Why would he feel anger but she didn't press the matter as she just tried focusing on putting the next foot in front of the other "So you excited about school" Emmett inquired causally Tara let a laugh slip between her teeth "Yeah to a point I just wanted to find myself grounded first" she answered honestly.

Emmett grinned as Tara's heart leapt into a dangerous rhythm but her mind beat it down quickly as Emmett said still grinning "Don't worry a day in Forks High will ground you pretty quickly", Tara nodded accepting his opinion as she reached the stairs Carlisle stood there with a bag in his hands.

When he looked up the smile on his was wiped off as he eyed us suspiciously Tara realized they were in each other's personal space how the bloody hell she didn't even notice it just felt so natural that she didn't feel it, Tara side stepped two centimeters away not unnoticed by Emmett who frowned and was about to say something when Carlisle interrupted.

"Emmett, Rosalie and the others are waiting for you in the garage go now" Carlisle said his voice with a forceful hint of authority making Emmett stiffen and Tara felt in a very awkward position while trying to control the battering her heart was taking she had to deal with the truth Emmett wasn't to be hers.

Tara wondered how long will it take for her forsaken heart to get the message when her head picked up the clear message but she remembered her mum saying something when Tara was older and argued that they both should leave her father what was it suddenly she remembered whispering "The heart and mind don't see eye to eye, follow the mind and find intelligence and wisdom or follow the heart and find the rollercoaster of life".

Tara realized that most decisions were made with one or the other or they worked together but both could cause pain but it's the heart that has a hell of a lot more to lose than the mind and it's the struggle to the decision that makes the journey how Tara longed for her mum's advice and comfort during this time of need.

"Um…Tara" Emmett's voice knocked her out of her thoughts as she looked around forgetting that she was at the Cullen's and Carlisle was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs, "Sorry I think I' am losing my mind" Tara murmured walking down the grand staircase and towards Carlisle.

Carlisle continually eyed Emmett until he had disappeared out the door than he turned around with a comforting smile "Tara you're not loosing you mind" Tara didn't feel so sure about that the things she could list would be staggering evidence against her. "Plus crazy people don't think their crazy" Carlisle said laughing making Tara giggle.

"Why am I not riding with the other's" Tara asked that caught Carlisle off guard as he struggled to find an answer Tara sighed she understood "They don't like me I get it" she muttered before saying pretending to be happy "Well least I'm here only for a week". Carlisle touched her shoulder in comfort "They just don't know you" he whispered trying to be polite and decent.

He passed her old bag she smiled hugging it closer to her body it was heavy with books Tara looked up and Carlisle said "Went shopping after work all your books, school stuff is there oh and your timetable and school map" Tara nodded pulling out her time table with no complaints about the choices she was given.

Carlisle opened the door and waited for her to follow before locking it behind him, Tara spun just to see a silver Volvo speed dangerously out of the drive way dust and gravel thrown up everywhere as Carlisle was muttering something about insolent teenagers and the talking that they were getting tonight.

In the garage Carlisle walked to a nice shiny BMW model car he waited for Tara but she was blown away by the amount of transport in the garage a red jeep, a red corvette, a red convertible and four motorbikes not to mention the massive amount of tools that littered the shelves it would be any DIY or mechanics guys dream.

"Some of the family member's are grease monkeys, spent a lot of their spare time working and making improvements I know only the basic of cause as I never grasped the finer qualities as a mechanic to me it was new territory and teaching me was pointless" Carlisle said as he saw the impressed expression on Tara's face.

"Yeah same here my skills stop at changing a tire and that's really all" Tara said as she walked towards a row of perfectly lined up motorbikes the total was five and thought Tara hardly knew anything about motorbikes they were all definitely top of the range the types you might see in either in movies or with professional riders.

The first one was a dark grey silver with silver chrome "That's Alice's" Carlisle voice reminded Tara of a wizened museum guide, the next was red and black "That's Rosalie's bike she has always favored red and black sleek, fast, the best and of cause eye catching" he muttered like he didn't agree with something

"The black with the silver pattern is Edward's he likes to kept it practical he does the least amount of work on his" Tara nodded though to her it still looked brand new but that was how much she actually knew, "Jaspers and Emmett's are of cause dirt bikes they both have races when we go on holidays their adrenaline junkies Jasper's green and Emmett's is orange" Carlisle educated Tara who nodded still in awe.

That's when Tara noticed one that was covered she looked at Carlisle and he nodded as Tara gently removed the tarp when the bike was revealed Tara let out an whistle as she ran her fingertips along the bike so much grunt and power it was classic shiny black with a flame licking up the sides, leather seat and silver handle bars.

"Carlisle do you have a double life" Tara said laughing as she turned to see Carlisle coughed slightly uncomfortable "No of cause not" he asked as Tara eyebrows rose which made Carlisle's suddenly grin "Curiosity killed the cat you know" he stated the over used quote as Tara waited making Carlisle let out an sigh but it was in the company of a smile "I went through that rebellious stage leather jacket, jeans that whole James Dean thing".

Tara just couldn't wrap her head around the thought of Carlisle being a person in a leather jacket and jeans and that showed on her face as Carlisle chuckled "That was a long time ago when I was younger in my teenage years" Carlisle spoke brushing over the subject this got Tara thinking "How old are you Carlisle".

Carlisle eyes had a strange sparkle in them as he said "How old do you think I' am" he counteracted which made Tara frown if she said a number to old he might be offended and if she said to young he might take that the wrong way too no win situation "Um I think your age is about 29" Tara said biting her lip unsure.

"29 it is then" Carlisle said evasively smiling there was something underneath that smile what was it "But is that really your age" Tara said wanting a clear answer "If that's what you want it to be" his avoidance of the answer was getting frustrating and Tara threw up her hands "It's not a hard question to answer" she argued back.

Instead of replying to that Carlisle tossed a set of keys at Tara who caught them in her hands she looked at him confused as he pointed to his motorbike "Since you like the classic take it as yours for a while until you find your own transportation" Carlisle said walking over with a leather jacket with C stitched on the pocket and on the back also handing her a black helmet.

Tara said at him dumbfounded for a few minutes thinking this was some joke until Carlisle said "Well put the jacket on as it would be better protection than your jumper" Carlisle said as Tara removed her jumper placing it in her bag, she avoided Carlisle's eyes as she knew what he was staring at the bruises on her arms.

"Bruises heal but not the scars inside" Carlisle whispered gently touching Tara shoulder gently "Do you have to deal with a lot of this" Tara said not able to say the word as she pointed at her arm, "More than I would like all ages and genders it's a lot more common than people think" Carlisle whispered.

"Does it make you question?" Tara asked looking down at the marks with a sudden hatred she hated being seen as a victim weak defenseless she wasn't that she could easily defend herself if needed too she just wouldn't lower herself to that level.

But doesn't that make her warped because she could help herself when others are trapped, tortured, scared and no way to leave she could of left ages ago if she really wanted too but didn't to her she deserved being in that situation so she stayed but now she got out it wasn't like she felt she didn't deserve it she just felt she had that chance without having to face her father she wasn't strong like the people that pull themselves up off the ground and walked away.

"Make me question what" Carlisle whispered as Tara looked up in his golden orbs as she said simply "That humans are worth it" she saw Carlisle frowned she brought into question a doctors moral to help all and Tara expected a quick word of chastise or being ignored. Carlisle sighed "Doctor's are faced with the most vile of sins against others on a daily basis I don't question what I'm doing I will always helps others but I question how the victim will live and if we do enough to help them live a somewhat normal existence" Carlisle said compellingly.

Tara smiled nodded "That what makes you a good doctor and human being" Tara said shyly as she slipped on the leather jacket it was slightly long in the arms and baggy in the shoulders but fitted comfortably it smelt of leather, polish and some type of cologne an exotic blend that Tara couldn't name of scents.

Carlisle walked over to the BMW placing his briefcase in the passenger seat "Hey Carlisle did you purposely give me the chance to ride your bike so I would be too distracted to ask about your age" Tara brazenly asked as she slid easily into the seat, Carlisle turned grinning like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Did it work" he asked hopefully as Tara grinned broadly nodding happily as she turned the engine on as it rumbled boisterously as Carlisle shouted over the noise "HAVE A GREAT DAY AT SCHOOL SEE YOU TONIGHT" Tara went to reply but the BMW was already out of the garage she shrugged she could used to having a normal family again Tara thought as she too exited the garage and headed towards Forks High.

Dear Readers,

There's chapter 25 done I wanted to do a massive chapter between Carlisle and the main character because it highlights the whole disconnection from the characters abusive father and how that's affected her outlook and also it was a distraction from the probelmatic situation with Emmett and how it's working around the with the character not knowing the actual truth about the Cullens. Sorry for any spelling mistakes and my lack of knowledge about motor bikes or cars. Hope you enjoy please keep reviewing.

Emmett'sGrizzlyGal


	26. Authors Note

Authors Note:

Hey Readers,

First of all I would like to say thank you to all the reviewers for your wonderful and supportive comments as well as the critics who both push me in advancing my creative abilities as a writer, I never expected much to quite honest I thought maybe my friends from school might read my stories but to know that at some point out in the wide world I connected with someone else's feelings was quite mind-boggling.

Reading and writing has been a part of my life since I was little girl when my first story was about living in a haunted house I written since then not much but a few stories that I shared among friends and family that they laughed about or gotten confused over I wasn't good well in fact I was really awful and even now I struggle.

But I've learnt more skills than especially since I tiptoed onto this site fanfiction it opened my eyes and heart to a new world of amazing writers and even when I first started felt the harshness of some words I didn't understand that deep down they all were just trying to help me better myself and make it more enjoyable for others to read.

What I'm try to say as I'm rambling on here is that for story writing its where you find yourself diving into an adventure unlike anything you've seen or been a part of there's always a fire an excitement in finding out what was happening after the next chapter but sadly there's also a truth that sometimes people lose that passion that fire to continue.

That is what has happened to me I've loved writing Painless Memories it had people I love and cherish fill the characters and experiences that felt painfully real to me at times that was what I loved I knew I was never going to be an author in the real world but it felt good at the time.

But now I must be honest to you the readers because you deserve that honestly as much as I would love to finish off this story Painless Memories I'm now discontinuing due to lack of spirit in myself, I've been feeling this way for a while now and it wasn't until someone close to me also pointed it out, I'm so sorry to do this to everyone and hope you can forgive this.

Writing for the last time on fanfiction Emmett's Grizzly Gal.


End file.
